War of the Beast Courts
by Dragon34
Summary: There is a war among the changing beasts of Yu Shan. Raging between the guardians of Earth and those who would use their power to enslave humanity. Stuck in the middle...are the Turtles. LEOxOC... a mixture of the 2006 TMNT and Exalted the RPG
1. Prelude 1

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES – War of the Beast Courts**

Obligatory disclaimer: I do not own the Ninja Turtles. My name is neither Eastman nor Laird. If I did own the turtles...I'd be rich, and wouldn't be writing FAN fiction... please read and review.

**PRELUDE: PART 1**

_"There are times in your life when you draw upon everything you have. __Times when you reach down into the deepest part of yourself.__ When you know you've got to give it your all, because anything less won't get the job done. It's in times like these, when you find out __who__ you REALLY are...that is...if you live long enough."_

_---Leonardo_

The ninja's of the Foot clan surrounded their weakened victim, intent upon their kill. He was injured, unarmed, on the ground, and tired….but he was not helpless.

He was Leonardo.

He had lost his katana some time back, but he continued to fight. His strength was ebbing, but he continued to fight. It would soon be over for him...but for now, he continued to fight.

Something warm was tricking down his face, over his blue mask, and into his swollen eyes and he struggled to see clearly and stand back up as his enemies drew the circle nearer, weapons shining in the moonlight, eyes gleaming for the kill. "Come and get me!" he sneered softly. He would fight to end however bitter.

The Foot ninja started forward but suddenly stopped as Leonardo felt a pair of warm hands pull on his arm. A warm body that came with the fluttering of blue-black hair and the scent of honeysuckle stepped in front of him and brandished a glowing war-fan. He heard her voice. "Come no closer!"

The Foot seemed hesitant as the woman drug the turtle to his feet. She ducked under his arm for support before she leaped backwards off the roof with him to land heavily on the fire escape below. Too heavily, and Leonardo collapsed onto the girl who was no longer able to support his weight.

His brown eyes met large icy blue ones but he had little time to reflect as she hauled him back to his feet and drug him down the fire escape. He could hear the Foot following. Instead of continuing down the escape, she ducked with him into a window and ran down the hall inside the building as fast as was possible.

The Foot did not follow.

A short time later Leonardo found himself on a different rooftop alone with his mysterious savior who was busy wrapping his wounds. He felt slightly better and he sat up. Bad idea. He fell back almost immediately. She spun her head around towards him sharply and managed to catch his head in the crook of her arm before he could bump it on the concrete. "You are still very hurt kame-san; there is not much I can do." Her voice carried with it a slight, but noticeable, Japanese accent, "They are still looking for us. Is there someplace safe you can go?" She winced suddenly, holding her head in pain but pushed it aside.

Leonardo struggled to remain conscious through the pain gripping his body and gazed intently at her face. He tried to guess her motives, unaccustomed to human trust. He watched as she ripped up the bottom of her blouse. It looked expensive. Dark red, the color of blood, mandarin collar, gold piping...and a deeper red silk dragon embroidered along one side of the front. It was not the traditional ninja wear, but it was obvious she possessed some type of martial arts skill. The girl was young, 16 maybe 17, and was mixed oriental, Japanese American perhaps. Her deep blue hair was black in the shadows and fell around her soft oval face...which was close to his. Her breath smelled sweet, like peppermint. He coughed. "Second Time ...Around." he managed to rasp. "Shredder..." he coughed.

She put a finger to his bruised and bloodied lips gently, shushing him. "...is not here now. But we have got to get you moving." She glanced around nervously, they were getting closer, the headaches were returning, and their human scents had gotten a good deal stronger.

Leonardo struggled to help her and stand on his own. His body was covered with bruises, deep ones, and now that the adrenaline surge was wearing away he was getting weaker. "My...brothers. Master...Splinter..." he rasped.

The girl nodded at the turtle, hoping his jumbled words meant he had help, family, nearby. She peeked out of the alcove they had taken shelter in and ran off in the direction of the address. It was not wholly unfamiliar to her as she had seen that store before, many times on her nightly runs, though never from the rooftops and never very close. But she remembered and headed that way with Leonardo limping and on the brink of unconsciousness beside her. She could only hope her charge would remain alive long enough for help.

Brothers, he said. Master Splinter, he said. She looked over at the green turtle she held. He weighed a ton but still she struggled on. Something about him...she had never before risked so much for someone, much less a turtle, she didn't know. This wasn't like her. Surely she felt nothing for such a base creature as this, a mutant. He was supposed to be her enemy; she was supposed to hate him. She didn't and it annoyed her that she didn't understand why. A brief feeling of shame washed over her at her lack of personal control and understanding.

Before she knew it she found herself on the rooftop across from the store. She paused to catch her breath and suddenly a rough hand spun her around and her grip on the turtle failed. Foot soldiers. Beside her Leonardo groaned and looked up. His eyes went wide. "Shredder!"

A few minutes later...Leonardo's body crashed in the windows of April's apartment...into the arms of his brothers.


	2. Prelude 2

**TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES – War of the Beast Courts**

**PRELUDE: PART 2**

The explosion shook the building sending turtles and Foot ninja flying in all directions. It was the end of the Shredder and the four turtles cheered. Their master Splinter, injured earlier, had been taken down the building a bit to safety by Leonardo, who left to help his brothers. He thought he had left his master safe.

He was wrong.

There were Foot ninja here too, and they moved in on their weakened foe. Though Splinter was a master ninja, and a seasoned warrior, he was no match for their numbers in his condition and the victorious Foot soon dangled his battered body over the building's edge. It was a 40 story drop to the street.

Splinter's body fell through space, suddenly the rat felt himself slowing and then the ride became gentle. He looked around. There was a pressure around his waist...he was in the grip of strong talons. A stab of fear ran through him, a leftover from his natural rodent instincts. He looked up quickly to quell his fear that he was soon to be the dinner of a giant owl. His fears were far from quelled. He was in the grip of a rather large dragon.

The dragon landed carefully on one leg in a nearby alley setting the elderly rat down carefully. "You are safe now." It rumbled quietly. "My friends are coming to help you."

The dragon was definitely a she, judging from the voice. Her icy blue eyes gazed at him with worry. "Who are you?" Splinter rasped as he passed out saved from hitting the concrete by the dragon's tail, which snapped around to support his back. Then another creature, this one standing upright, yet bearing distinct tiger features landed soundlessly on the ground beside the dragon.

"They come." the newcomer rumbled softly moments before two men walked into the alley. Words were exchanged and a few minutes later they carried the unconscious rat away.


	3. Chapter 1 Leo abnormal

The night was warm, warmer than most New York nights although clearer then it had been in weeks. Spring was returning to the city and even the humans were busy flittering around their daily lives, shopping, eating, unconcerned with what was going on around them….or above them.

Four figures ran along the roof tops, swift as the wind, silent and deadly. Four black silhouettes against the pale waxing moon in the clear night sky ran above the city. Trained in the deadly art of ninjutsu, four turtles mutated as children now chuunin class ninja, solemn and serious.

"Mikey's in the HIZ-ouse!"

A series of groans and then Raphael popped Michelangelo in the back of the head lightly. "This isn't supposed to be a cakewalk, shell for brains."

Mikey perked up. "Cake?! We have cake here?"

The others, used to his silliness, chuckled and mostly ignored him. Donatello, the group nerd, sat back on a pipe, relaxing, and gazed up at the night sky. "It's a nice night. I'm glad sensei let us out tonight, I was starting to feel cramped up."

Donatello had been working like mad on Battle Shell lately and had skipped out on most attempts by the others to watch TV or play games. There was just too much to do. He glanced over at Leonardo, the group big-brother. Man, he thought, I'm becoming like him. All training or work...no play. Donatello shuddered at the thought and made a firm commitment to himself to change that. He chuckled inwardly; funny...I have to force myself to play. He leaned back gazing upwards briefly before he closed his eyes.

Raphael followed suit. His internal fire was at peace...for the moment, and he found himself stretched on his back losing himself in the depths of the stars before falling away to comfortable darkness.

Michelangelo by contrast put on a pair of headphones and blasted his ears with rock music, closing his eyes and bobbing his head to the beat. He was oblivious...not that it was much different than normal... in moments.

Leonardo glanced over at his brother as the music started to blast. He could hear it clearly from where he was – all the way by the edge of the building. The building they were on was taller then most in this area and it afforded quite a bit more security then others and the turtle afforded himself a small amount of slack. He gazed out over the city. Somewhere in the distance a siren blared, a horn honked, a car alarm rang...all part of the New York night. It was quite a change from the sewers.

Here the air was clear, a wind blew in from the ocean and though it carried with it the smell of humanity, of cars and exhaust, it was considerably fresher then the stale and usually rank sewer air and he breathed in deeply. He did have to admit it was nice to get out of the lair, though he thought they really should continue training. There were so many of their enemies still out there. Even though the Shredder seemed to be dead...again...so many more remained. The Foot still existed and there would be a new clan leader. There wasn't any time to become complacent, no time to relax. He opened his mouth to tell his brothers it was time to start again –

- and it hung open silently as a figure caught his eye on a nearby rooftop.

The woman flung wide the door to the roof and darted through only to pause to close it behind her. Her head was covered by a hooded parka and she leaned against the door briefly trying to catch her breath then ran to the edge of the building. She paused at the edge, seemingly considering the distance to the next building. The wind picked up and blew her hood back, away and off her head.

Leonardo started. That's HER! He leaned forward on the edge of the building watching intently. He had dreamed of this woman during his short coma. He had dreamed of her eyes, seen in the dreamscape of his mind. He didn't even know her name.

Suddenly the door behind her was kicked open and the turtle snarled. It was Hun, grinning evilly as he saw his quarry trapped. "Well, well...looks like we've finally caught you." He rumbled. "You didn't think you'd get away did you?"

The girl spun around, her eyes narrowed hatefully. "Leave me alone!" She cried out as they advanced on her. Hun dashed forward and grabbed her small arm in his massive grip faster then was thought possible. There was no way she'd break it. She cried out in pain. "Let GO of me!"

Leonardo had seen enough.

Hun actually laughed. "I don't think so," he pulled her towards his face. "You see...you are-" Hun suddenly lurched forward, dragging his prisoner with him roughly. The girl yelped in surprise and pain and turned to look at who had attacked him.

"I'd suggest you let the girl go."

Hun turned to see the katana wielding turtle before him, a single sword held out menacingly. Hun laughed. "Oh? What are you going to do freak?" For emphasis he yanked her into him. "This is not your business."

The girl stared at Leonardo, her eyes wide, unsure of his motivations. The turtle ignored her for the time being and focused on Hun. Even with all four of his brothers, Hun was a challenge. Now he was alone. Distantly he realized he should have woken his brothers before coming down here. This was 'Raph' caliber rash, and totally unlike Leo. But his honor made him jump down here. He couldn't fail.

Hun snarled "Freak!" and started forward at the turtle with one massive fist. The turtle ducked easily and slashed at Hun, being careful not to hit the girl. As the sword missed the Purple dragon leader, the girl lifted up her captive arm and bit into his hand, causing him to howl in surprise and release her.

Unfortunately his motion pushed her backwards off the building and she tumbled over. Leonardo jumped over the side after her. Above them, Hun snarled in defeat and turned away.

Below the girl had managed to catch a hold on a laundry line and was dangling there, precariously. They had fallen well over 10 stories, but there was still several more between them and the alley below. The ninja climbed down to her level. "Listen to me." He called out. "You are going to have to trust me." She didn't respond, but her eyes bored into him. He held onto a windowsill and reached out to her "Please! Trust me!" he pleaded.

She felt the line giving under even her slight weight and knew she couldn't hang here much longer. Notwithstanding, she knew somehow that she could trust him and reached for him, yelping again as the line sagged a bit more. "I cannot reach you!" She cried.

"Yes you can!" He struggled to reach further. "Just a little more." Her hand was so tantalizingly close. The line gave way and he threw his arm out there one last time in one last desperate attempt...and got her. But the cost was him losing his grip on the window sill and they both fell.

As luck would have it, they landed safely in a laundry bin full of soft towels. But unfortunately, Leonardo landed on top of her and his weight knocked her out. He scrambled up to get his bearings and frowned at her unconscious form guiltily. "I'm so sorry!" he whispered as he brushed strands of hair away from her face. There was a large bruise that had begun to purple her right temple.

A voice from inside the building called out. "Hey!! Who's out there?" And a fat sweaty man came out to investigate, but he found nothing at all and went back in, scratching his head.

Leonardo was far away by then, heading back to their lair. This was dangerous he knew, taking a stranger back to their home, but she wouldn't be able to tell the way and he felt it was safer. After all, this was how they'd met April...and more importantly, he owed her. She had possibly saved him from Shredder before...this was the least he could do.

Somewhere along the way he had shell-celled his brothers and told him what happened, where he was. They headed home as well. This was news, level-headed Leo doing something rash and impulsive. Raphael was going to have a field day with this one, Leonardo thought grimly as he cradled the girl against his chest. She was young, possibly 17 or 18, same age as he, and short for a human. Of Japanese decent she was nearly the same height as him as well; athletic and slender but she moved with the grace of a dancer...or a ninja.

He put her on their couch carefully and didn't look up as he heard his family approaching. Michelangelo leaned over the back of the couch. "Hey, she's kind of cute. Can we keep her?" He looked up hopefully with a smile.

"Who is she Leo?" Donatello asked. "Maybe we should call April or Casey to be here when she wakes up?" He studied the girl closely, examining her as he tried to ascertain the extent of her injuries. That head wound looked pretty bad and it was likely she had several bruised ribs, but nothing broken. He left to get some ice and a few bandages.

Meanwhile Raph started to laugh. "Calm collected Leo went out and did something on the impulse. On the fly. Without thinkin'." He clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Bro...You've been hangin' around me waaaay too much."

Leonardo started to retort something to his laughing brother but was cut off by a soft, yet stern voice. "What is going on here Leonardo?"

The three turtles turned and gazed solemnly at their 'father' as he came out. Splinter's eyes went to the unconscious teenager on their couch. He walked up to her and put a finger on her temple just as Donatello returned with ice and supplies and remarked "Her head wound appears serious. What hit her?" Don prepared bandages for her head as Splinter turned back towards Leonardo for an explanation.

Leonardo fidgeted for a moment before answering. "Well I did..." This time, even Don's head swiveled towards their leader with startled expressions. He continued. "Well...I think. She was in trouble. Hun was trying to capture her. I...I had to help her." He looked uncomfortable; to Leo this was akin to a failure, something he never took very well. It wasn't a complete failure in that though she was injured, he HAD saved her life. But that minor difference was lost on him. "She fell off a building and when I tried to grab her, we both fell."

Splinter narrowed his eyes. The old rat was perceptive and knew his son wasn't being forthright. This wasn't like Leonardo. He'd expect something like this from maybe Michelangelo or even Raphael...especially Raphael. There was something more here, something hidden deeper. He asked simply, "Why?"

Leonardo looked back at the girl for a long time, then back at Splinter. "She is the one that saved me from the Foot -that- night. The night Shredder returned and...and April's shop burned down."

This elicited a small gasp from his brothers but Splinter merely raised an eyebrow. "I see, my son." He turned to regard the girl thoughtfully, before placing a warm hand on her forehead briefly. Leonardo was taking a risk by bringing her here, he must have known that, but still something prompted him to ignore his voice of reason. He would have to trust in his eldest son. "Perhaps then we should get her a blanket while Donatello tends to her injury."

Leonardo hovered behind Donatello as he gingerly wrapped her head with the cloth. Donatello noticed his brothers concern, "So...what -exactly- happened here?" he asked, careful to keep his voice neutral, but unable to keep the smirk entirely off his face. Leo was behind him, it wasn't like he could see it. He turned a bit to glance over his shoulder at his brother and took a bit of satisfaction in the slight disquiet and embarrassment on Leo's face. Leo was normally unflappable unless it was something to do with Raph. This was a new development.

Leo mumbled something that Donatello couldn't hear. "What? What was that Leo? I didn't catch it." Leonardo grumbled, spun around and walked away, leaving Donatello blinking at the sudden ire. It was unlike him...but then so was bringing a stranger to their home. But, he reasoned, it wasn't so different when all four of them brought back April...but then again, she had a direct connection to their troubles with Shredder and Baxter Stockman. He shrugged finally, in the end realizing that Leo would open up once he worked out his obvious issues, or he would just bury everything under his duty, his responsibility. Sometimes he was as bad as Raph. Either way, there wasn't much Donnie could do about it so why get overly concerned. He finished up and went off to attend to other business.

The four turtles got busy making their new charge comfortable before she woke up and soon then there was nothing left to do but wait. All four had waited around the couch at first but eventually Donatello found a few circuit boards to play with, Michelangelo started watching television, Raphael busied himself with their exercise equipment. No one seemed to be paying their guest much attention. Even Splinter had hidden himself away in his room to meditate.

Leonardo tried to train like he always did. He was known for it. While the others were out eating pizza or watching movies, he was here, practicing, honing his ninja fighting skills. He had a responsibility to the others, he had to be ready. Ready to protect them or anyone else that fell under his umbrella. The others looked up to him, and he couldn't let them down. The turtle knew, somewhere in the back of his mind that he should go out more, train less, but that same inner voice that drove him to train constantly told him how much the others relied on him, depended on him...needed him. And that was ultimately why he trained harder, longer. He had to be stronger; stronger for his brothers, stronger for his family.

But today, today he couldn't concentrate. He was unable to find his center and so his training was lackluster at best and clumsy at worst. He paused, catching his breath and glanced over at the girl again. She was still in the same position but someone; probably Mikey had draped her with a blanket and put a pillow under her head. He sheathed his twin katana and walked over to her, to stand behind the couch and watch her silently.

She had shifted just a bit and a tendril of silky blue-black hair fell over her face and without thinking Leonardo reached down and brushed it aside. It looked like her bruise was just a tad smaller but he knew that was impossible, no one healed that quickly. Still...he asked himself. Who is this girl? Why is she making me doubt myself? He continued to stare at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. She's nothing but a stranger that needed help and I brought her to our home, put my family in possible danger. Why? Because I _think _I know her? Reflexively his hands clenched and his thoughts continued to churn. Because of -her- I can't even concentrate. Angered at himself and his lack of balance and control he spun around abruptly and stomped off to his room.

This internal conflict did not go unnoticed by Donatello who had paused to watch his brother struggle with himself. He had to admit, the girl was intriguing, but he worried for Leo. He'd never seen Leo this flustered before, not since he had awoken from his coma at Casey's farm.

Donatello set down his tools and thought back to those days. Those days they were all worried, worried about what they'd done to their friend April, worried about the injured Leonardo, worried about what path their lives had suddenly taken. They had suffered their first real defeat and it troubled them all.

Eventually Leonardo had awoken from his coma, mostly none the worse for wear, but Donnie remembered. They had all taken turns sitting with him, over night, throughout the day, until finally he was better. But Donnie remembered a few of the things he'd said that didn't make sense at the time...but surely did now.

He had been crying out to -her-.

Donatello turned back towards his work and adjusted here, tweaked there mostly from habit, hoping that Leonardo would work his issues out soon. He'd hate to have to smack him.


	4. Chapter 2  Songs and Schemes

Eventually night fell over the lair and silence descended...with the exception of the televisions...every one of which had been left on...by Mikey...who was out cold on the couch still in front of the cluster. Though the volume was thankfully low, the lair was mostly quiet.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around in confusion. This was not her den. The smell was wrong, the sounds were wrong. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light and she sat up slowly, letting the sudden pounding in her head subside. This was not home.

She brought a hand quickly to her mouth to cover the slight gasp of surprise and she continued to take in her surroundings. She was in a large, roughly circular chamber that had a small pool in the center. The pool appeared to be clean and a Japanese style bridge spanned it. There were numerous alcoves in the walls, both on her level and an upper level just out of sight, and one that was closed by a paper screen. She eyed the door for a moment before continuing on her visual tour.

The couch she sat on smelled faintly musty but was clean for the most part, and parked in front of a large cluster of televisions. All of them on, and set to different channels. She blinked at the overload of visual images and looked away. The light was somewhat painful. Her eyes fell on a second couch by the TV assembly. This one was occupied.

Her eyes widened in curiosity rather than fear as she looked at what was on the other couch. It looked like a giant turtle, wearing knee and elbow pads, a belt and an orange mask. He...was it a he? was snoring soundly and she quickly overcame her trepidation and pushed her blanket away.

Slowly she slid off the couch and crept up to the sleeping turtle. It was so human-like, yet alien, and she'd never seen anything quite like it. It looked harmless and actually kind of cute. Fascinated, she reached forward to touch it, ignoring her inner voice of common sense and succumbing to her curiosity. _Some sort of kame_?

His body was hard, muscled, toned. She expected him to be slimy or something, but he wasn't and she ran her soft fingertips along the solidity of his biceps. Feeling braver, probably because he hadn't awoken, she leaned forward to look at his shell, her face a few inches from his sleeping one. _It really is a turtle!_ She remarked silently touching his shell. _A kame spirit? A mutant?__ A kappa!?_ Without thinking she knocked on his shell softly looking for the six inscribed virtues.

Michelangelo's eyes fluttered open. Something was knocking on his shell and it woke him up from his pizza dreams. As the world came into focus...so did a face...a face that was alarmingly close to his. "AHHHH!!" he screamed.

"AHHHH!" She echoed as she scrambled backwards, frightened and startled but the sudden noise and motion, screaming in unison. Suddenly terrified she turned around and bolted looking for a place to hide. _Great just great __Kiah__ You are going to get yourself kille__d by some giant turtle spirit. _In her scramble to escape she bumped into Donatello's table, sending parts and tools to the ground with a loud clatter.

Michelangelo was convinced he was under attack by aliens and he dove to the ground under the blanket. "It wasn't me! I told them to let you go! I told theeeem!" He didn't see his brothers and Splinter come out of their rooms, startled but at the ready.

Donatello was blinking groggily rubbing his dome as Raphael ran over to Mikey. "Mikey!" He cried, "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" He looked angry, but then...he -always- looked angry. He looked around the lair for the girl but didn't see her right away. "Where did she go?"

Michelangelo blinked from under his pillow then looked up at Raph. "Huh? Wha? Oh...her? Um...I think she woke up." Raph gave him a blank stare for a moment then took a hold of his bandana and pulled him off the couch. "Ow! Hey!"

Leonardo took charge of the chaos. "Spread out." He commanded. "Let's find her." The other three immediately moved off while Splinter waited. The old rat shook his head slightly. He had sensed something about the girl while he meditated. There was something odd about her, something decidedly inhuman, but it was something he couldn't quite place his finger on. All he was certain of was that should that _something_ decide to show, it would be quite a challenge for his sons. For now, however, he sensed it was benign.

Donatello searched his workshop carefully. "Great..." he muttered quietly. "She's lost in here. There isn't any way out and she's going to get scared..." he continued to search and wondered if any of the others had better luck.

Raphael searched the lower sections. If she was in here, he'd find her, and make her give them some answers. He had noticed her disquieting effect on their steady leader. It disturbed and angered him because he knew his brother better than the others. He knew that girl's effect on Leo would make his bro angry at himself for letting her get to him even more then Raph could...on his bad days. An angry Leo meant a grumpy Leo...and that usually meant harder workouts and more chores. Raph knew his brother would let it simmer, never showing it. It was all part of that 'big brother' image he worked so hard to keep up. And he knew that once Leo grumped at him, he'd get angry, then they'd both get angry, and that meant they'd fight...again. With growing resolution, Raph decided that if he found her he'd make her give them some answers.

Michelangelo searched the kitchen. Nope, she wasn't in the refrigerator. Nope, she wasn't in the pantry. Or the oven. Or the cabinets...but he did find some left over nachos. "These will heat up quite nicely." In response his stomach grumbled in protest. "Oh. Sorry stomach. Better take care of you first." He patted his tummy fondly and shoved the box in the microwave before returning to the search.

Leonardo searched through the upper lair, the bedroom area. He moved quietly, purposefully. It was his fault she was here. If she was some sort of spy this would be his fault. The ninja moved by one of their bedrooms, Raphael's, and paused, he heard a sound. He stopped and looked inside, tensing up, preparing for anything. One of his hands went over his shoulder towards his blades and he stepped inside.

Kiah couched down by a grate. This screamed SO much of a B horror movie. Here she was, trapped in a room with no exits, while the monster, in this case, some sort of kappa, searched for its prey. She peeked around the corner and saw the water demon's back and she ducked back quickly. OH no... she panicked. Forcing herself to calm down she peeked back around the corner. He was searching the room and she watched him for a moment. Something about him seemed familiar...she couldn't place it. His figure was imposing and she knew she couldn't hope to defeat him...perhaps surprise and then she could run by him quick enough. Yeah...that sounded like a good plan.

She looked around the space quickly, looking for something to use. There wasn't many things here, a couple of books, a box of cards and a pillowcase. She picked up a pillowcase and prepared to attack.

Leonardo's senses went off, she was near, and he could smell her faint scent of lilacs and honeysuckle. Suddenly something came down over his head and he was blinded. "Rrraagh!" he cried as he struggled to free his head. It came off fairly easily and he spun around to see the girl go bolting away from him out the door.

She didn't get more than five steps though before the turtle gave chase. He was right behind her, reaching out towards her and she turned her head to see. It was a classic blunder...and she fell right in it. She tripped over Mikey's skateboard that had been left out and went sprawling to the ground with a pain-filled yelp.

Leonardo had taken off after her immediately. She wasn't going to get away. Scowling he reached out to grab her arm, to stop her, to make her give him some answers. He wasn't prepared for her to fall and snarl of annoyance turned to a squeal of surprise as his momentum disallowed a quick stop. Failing utterly, he sprawled into her and the two of them slid roughly across the floor tiles. _Ugh, _he thought, _some ninja... _His arms went around her head instinctively trying to both brace his weight, and protect her. He lifted his head, still scowling and immediately felt bad.

He could feel her trembling beneath him. She was absolutely terrified; terrified of him; terrified of Leonardo. He was both shocked and dismayed at this revelation. Her fists were up on his shoulders, pushing at him futilely as his weight had her pinned. She had her head turned to the side, away from him, her eyes squeezed shut tightly. "Please." She whispered. "Please do not hurt me."

This distressed him slightly and he moved off of her. At that moment he knew, he knew with an utter clarity, that he'd never hurt her. He didn't even know who she was, but he knew he wouldn't harm her, or allow anyone else to. "I'm not going to hurt you." He responded softly. "We just wanted to help you. Uh..." He faltered, staring at her. "Why did you run?"

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him for a long moment. Leonardo realized she was assessing his intent, his sincerity. "Be...because you are armed and you chased me." She answered finally pushing herself to sit up. "Where am I? Who are you?" Her trembling stopped and he offered her his hand to help stand up. She hesitated a little but then took it and he pulled her slight weight up to her feet towards him. They were only separated by a few inches and she smiled slightly.

Leonardo took a step backwards. "My name is Leonardo." He glanced to the side as Splinter was approaching as well as the others who had noticed their quarry had been found. "These are my brothers." He introduced each one as they neared ending with his father Splinter. "And this is our home."

Splinter smiled at the girl. She seemed to be getting over her initial shock and fear. Her deep bow in respect towards the rat indicated a great deal of proper Japanese etiquette and he bowed back. "We welcome you, child. Please. Come with us." He led her back over to the couches again where he sat down on a cushion, as did she. The others gathered about. "Please, tell us your name."

The girl squirmed a bit and blushed with embarrassment. She shook her head, "I do not know. I do not know how I got here, or where I am." She dropped her head "Gomen nasai. My head hurts."

Donatello reached over to her and she jumped a little in surprise. He picked up a cartouche she had on around her neck. "Well according to this...it says Kiah on one side and Tokutaro on the other side. My guess would be your name is Kiah, though I don't know who Tokutaro could be. But I'm betting you've got amnesia. When Leo brought you in here, you had a rather large head injury, which could be how it happened." He dropped the cartouche and Kiah reached up to touch it.

"My name is Kiah?" she repeated as she appeared to think it over. "Alright. Then that is what my name will be. Why is my head injured?" Automatically she reached up pulling at the bandages. She looked around the group stopping at Leonardo, who looked away.

Raphael noted Leo's obvious ache and answered for him. "When my brother here brought you in, you were being chased by Foot ninjas and this guy named Hun. Ring any bells?" When she shook her head he frowned but continued. "Hun was trying to hurt you or bring you back with him but my man Leo here stopped him. Unfortunately you fell off the roof but he caught you."

She looked at Leonardo for a moment, who still continued to look away. She didn't know what a Hun was, other than the normal Mongolian reference, but she surmised it was something strong. "Then...I owe you my life Leonardo-sama." She dropped her head in a bow. "Domo arigato gozaimasu." Her Japanese was perfect and Leonardo turned to look at her.

"Y-you're welcome."

Splinter cleared his throat. "Miss Kiah, it is dangerous for you to return to the streets when your memory is missing. You are welcome to stay down here with us until you heal."

She shook her head. "Oh no! You have been so kind to me already. To stay here would be to ask to much."

Michelangelo leaned over the couch "Nah, it's no problem, as long as you like pizza. Besides..." he reached back and knocked on his shell. "This way you can knock on my shell anytime." His flirtatious attempt at humor worked and she giggled.

--

That was 3 weeks ago.

Raphael punched the bag over and over. He still didn't trust her, not completely. Something about her was...wrong. Maybe she did remember and was just biding her time. Still, master Splinter had sensed no deception from her and that should have been good enough for him...but it wasn't. He still worried about Leonardo. He hadn't been the same since she came to stay with them. All things considered, Leonardo hadn't said more than a sentence to her since that day, but Raph knew better. He caught his fearless leader watching her sometimes when she was training with Master Splinter, or trying to learn to skateboard with Mikey, or work with Donatello in his lab.

It was true that April and Casey liked her well enough and she seemed to get along well with them both. They had briefly considered letting her live with April in her place till they sorted things out but nixed it quickly as it wasn't safe for either April or Kiah since the Foot could still be after her. Therefore, Kiah remained in the lair with the four turtles. It didn't seem to bother her very much; she seemed to want to be near them. Near Leo especially, but he constantly snubbed her.

Raphael paused and chuckled; if he didn't know better he'd say that blue had fallen for the stranger girl. He looked over towards Kiah who was working with Master Splinter on split kicks. The girl certainly didn't seem like she was a newb at martial arts. She was just as limber as they were, and her body belied a surprising strength, still...she was so awkward in the practice ring it made Casey look graceful. He noticed Leonardo watching her again and Raph frowned, looking away. If he -was- in love with her, she couldn't have drawn a worse turtle for it to be. Leonardo was as stiff and prudish as they came. He'd never let himself relax enough to love someone. It just wasn't him. It wasn't quote/unquote the 'big brother' thing to do.

It was a few hours later when Splinter allowed Kiah to halt her training for today. Despite her best efforts she wasn't any better now than she was 3 weeks ago when she started. Still, Splinter had to admire her spirit. Not once had she complained or gotten discouraged. She had tried her best every time, all the time. It made him feel good. It wasn't often one found a student so committed. But there was still something off...and it wasn't that she was maladroit...it was something totally different. As if she was suffering some sort of mental block that would not allow her body to respond to the commands her brain sent out. Perhaps it was that she had muscle memory and constantly struggled against it. He returned her bow and then retired to his room to meditate.

Kiah looked around the lair. It was nice here, she owed the turtles so much and she had begun to feel obligated to them. They had been so nice to her, first saving her life then opening up their home to her. She felt guilty; she had not been able to tell them anything about herself, or even who she was more than her name. She made up her mind to do something nice for them today. As she looked around she noticed Leonardo staring back at her. She smiled at him but, as usual, he turned away from her and disappeared.

The smile disappeared and it left her feeling hurt. Why was he so distant from her? She owed him her life. She wanted to do something to repay him, him more than any of the others. But yet, whenever she tried to approach him, he found a way to scurry off to avoid her. It was like he hated her. She turned and went to the kitchen. It was almost time for dinner and she was going to help Michelangelo, as usual.

Leonardo turned away from her, aware that she'd seen him. He didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to go and talk to her. Why? WHY?! He slammed the back of his fist against the lair wall dully. "Why can't I just go talk to her?" He sat down on his bed. He'd been spending a lot of time in here over the past few weeks. But trying to escape his emotional turmoil was a wasted effort.

Her laughter wafted through the lair along with some music and he thought about his brothers. It was probably Mikey making her laugh. It came so naturally to him. Mikey was a natural goof and it seemed she gravitated towards him. He frowned in...what? Jealousy? Of who? Mikey?! Leo snorted. Yeah right. Still...he sighed. Michelangelo got along with everyone. She seemed to like him too, she always laughed at his lame jokes. They teased each other constantly. He seemed to enjoy her help in cooking too. Currently she was the only other member of the household who wouldn't burn water besides Master Splinter. Still, Leonardo had to admit her cooking wasn't too bad. Maybe she'd get better when her memory returned.

The thought was a sobering one and he sat up. He realized that once she got her memory back she'd probably leave, and they'd most likely never see her again. It was obvious she was from money. When they'd found her she was clean, her hair was freshly washed, and her hands were un-calloused and manicured. Even her traditional Japanese-style brocade clothes with its mandarin collar and carved onyx buttons, were silk embroidered. She didn't seem to be lacking in anything while he lived in a sewer. Her world and his just didn't match.

She was also educated, most likely formally. That was painfully obvious. Unlike her training with Splinter, she was able to pick up and understand Donatello's techno-geek vocabulary rapidly. And even more surprising, she was able to follow it and offer suggestions, ideas that even impressed the turtle geek. She seemed to have a surprising propensity for recall, a photographic memory...which made it doubly ironic she was missing so much of it. She was probably fairly popular in her world.

He snorted again, disgusted slightly with himself. What was he worrying about 'her world' for? It wasn't like they'd ever be compatible right? It wasn't like they had anything between them right? He'd saved her life, she'd saved his. They were even. Even Steven.

But it wasn't that easy. Nothing ever was. He didn't feel even. Master Splinter had always taught him and his brothers to take the harder path. But this? He thought back to the night she woke up and when he found her. She had been so terrified. Terrified of him. Of Leonardo. Leonardo who'd never hurt anyone if they didn't try to hurt him first. Leonardo, the level headed one. Leonardo the leader. Leo the big brother. At that moment that girl had truly believed he was going to hurt her, or worse. What? Rape her? The thought horrified him. It stung his honor, his pride. She should know he'd never do anything like that.

But...some distant part of his mind rationalized, how could she know that? How _could_ she know he wasn't like that? That he fought for honor. For her. He had given her no chance. In the past three weeks he'd done his best to ignore her, to snub her. He had tried to make her think he hated her, when that wasn't true at all.

He stood up from his bed with a determined expression. He'd march out there and tell her the truth. He sat down again. What truth? That he was scared to talk to her? Because he was. Why? Was he afraid of being rejected? He sighed and stood back up. Better do it now while his resolve was up.

Leonardo walked out of his alcove onto the ledge overlooking the main room and stopped; his eyes wide at the scene before him. They had the music playing, something fast, almost techno, and Kiah was being swung around by Mikey in a wild sort of dance. She was laughing almost hysterically, along with Mikey. Donatello paused in his work to watch and Raphael simply leaned on the punching bag and shook his head with a smile. Kiah was almost a rag doll in Mikey's arms. He could only stare dumbfounded as the music changed and so did their dance.

_Deep in the jungle...In the land of adventure, lives Tarzan_

Mikey found one of their grappling hooks and swung it up into the ceiling during the opening bars as Kiah, giggling dug through a box of clothing pulling out a blue scarf...incidentally the same one Leo used in their surface disguises and she wrapped it around her torso. Mike stood on the bridge, his legs straddling the sides and beat his chest in an impressive Tarzan mockery and chanted the traditional Tarzan mantra. "_Oo__-__ee__-__oo__-__ee__-__oo__-__ee__-__oo__-__ee__-__aaa__-__eee__-__ahh__-de __yay_" Taking a short running start off the sides of the bridge he held the rope and swung around towards the perimeter to land on his Utrom powered skateboard, which fired up and he rocketed around the perimeter of the circular lair still holding onto the rope.

Kiah spun around to face him and he zipped by her with a grin, and sang with the music thumbing her chest. "_I am Jane and I'd love to ride an elephant_."

Mickey zipped to her side and around her in a circle, causing her hair to swirl around her as well, caught in the wind current. He came to a stop several feet higher than her head and crouched down on the board. "_My name is Tarzan, I am jungle-man_."

Kiah responded as she pointed to him. "_The tree-top swinger from jungle-land!"_

He held his hand out to her. "_Come, baby come, I will take you for a swing_."

She drew her arms to her chest briefly hugging herself tightly. "_Let's go honey, I'm tinglin__g!_"

Mikey swung down and caught the girl in his strong arms, placing her on the board in front of him side-saddle and carried her along with him and managed to somehow avoid a collision. She held on easily, tendrils of her hair whipped around his legs still mostly tied up in a loose bun. They came around by the televisions and she jumped from his board, doing a graceful cartwheel from the momentum as he slid to a stop.

She picked up a new rope mop head and plopped it down on Mikey's head, making him seem to have literally a mop of long white hair over his orange bandana. "_Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong..._" She giggled as Mikey flexed his biceps. _"...He's really cute and his hair is long."_

Mike casually flipped back his new hair and continued his muscle pose for her and she immediately ran a soft hand over his biceps admiring them dramatically and sang with her. "_Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong! So listen to the jungle song..."_

Together they both started to chant as she took off playfully and he gave chase. It led them around the center pool. With an incredible dexterity she hadn't shown before she was able to stay just out of his reach, but this obscure fact was lost on Michelangelo as he was lost in the fun and game. She didn't notice his tactic and continued on. She gave a small squeak and tried to avoid him, but her earlier clumsiness was back and she slid on the tile sending her into the couch. Michelangelo winced and ran over to her. When he saw she was still laughing, he continued on with the game since she wasn't hurt, offering her his hand to stand.

She took his hand and smiled at him gleefully as he made a weird face. He tapped his chin thoughtfully before singing again. "_When you touch me, I feel funny._"

Kiah nodded and let him pull her to her feet still holding his hands. "_I feel it too, when you're touching me_."

The turtle let one hand go and snapped his fingers, "_Come to my tree-house_," He made a sweeping gesture to indicate the lair. "_To my party_."

She followed his motion and nodded to him. "_Yes, I'll go_," She wrapped both arms around his neck and jumped into his arms. "_If you carry me_."

Michelangelo swung her around in a circle making her hold him tighter and laugh harder as he continued to sing. He crouched before leaping into the air, doing a graceful flip with her. He took the few remaining steps and leaped back unto his hover board. "_Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong_." He flew a few feet to the rope still attached to the ceiling and grabbed it as the board when by, swinging away, one handed into the air. Kiah held on tightly and seemed to curl tighter up against him. "_...So listen to the jungle song_"

The two of them managed to do several tricks on the single skateboard, hitting sliders, and flips with seeming ease. Both of them were completely oblivious to anyone else that might have been watching. After all, they were playing, and playing was important. Plus, it was a good song.

The turtle and his passenger finally came to a stop several feet from Leonardo, who had eventually come downstairs and could only stare at the spectacle going on with a mixed feeling. Sure he wanted that to be him that she was dancing with, clinging to, touching...but there was NO way he knew that he could EVER act that silly. He didn't think he had it in him. He kept watching as Michelangelo let her off the skateboard finally, her back to Leonardo...there was no way he could look away. It was almost like a train wreck.

Mikey stomped on his board flipping it up and he tossed it away. "_When I am dancing, I feel funky_." He danced, shaking his hips in a poor approximation of a human disco dance.

Kiah leaned forward first then abruptly spun around, putting her back to Mike singing playfully closing her eyes. "_Why do you keep ignoring me?_" Had she kept her eyes open, she would have seen the stung look Leo gave her.

Michelangelo missed it too and continued, moving up behind her and putting his head over her shoulder cutely. "_Tarzan is here, come kiss me bay-bee._"

She spun around leaning forward to rub noses with Mike briefly _"__Oochie_ _coochie__, kiss me tenderly_!"

He didn't need much more of a prompt and he took her in his arms, bending her over backwards. "_Yeah_!" However he didn't kiss her, just swung her lightly back to her feet but retaining his grip on her hand. He swung her out away from him.

Without warning Michelangelo grabbed the rope again and, with a running start, Kiah in his arm, took off around the lair again, using his momentum at times to run along the edge of the circular upper ledge.

Together the two of them danced with each other, both the rope and the hover board being forgotten. They linked hands and swung around with each other, alternately pulling each other in and swinging each other out. At some point Kiah had turned around, her back to Michelangelo and sashayed her hips sexily into a brief crouch. Mikey, unaware of the sensuality of the dance put his hands on her hips and moved with her before she turned around and pulled him into a different dance.

Their dance led them over by the couch and they finally plopped down to the couch as a new song came on still laughing and breathing heavily. Kiah, beside him, leaned on him panting slightly. "Oh wow, that was...different. So much fun!"

Donatello was chuckling at this point. Even Raphael, certain that the two of them had lost their minds, wore a slight smile. Then, as Michelangelo started to answer her he glanced over and noticed Leonardo walking up. A part of him sobered up as he saw the look on Leo's face. He was JEALOUS! It was an emotional state he'd NEVER before seen on his fearless leader. Somewhat disturbing, it was something Michelangelo knew better then to call him out on. He'd NEVER admit it either, and he would probably act like Raph. Though, for the life of him, Mikey couldn't figure out exactly -why- he'd be jealous.

As Leonardo walked up everyone stopped and looked at him. Kiah was still settled against his brother, catching her breath, his arm draped over her narrow shoulders lightly, and her hand on his plastron. "What's going on now?" She asked happily, looking around. Her gaze followed Mike's and then fell on Leo. "Leonardo-san!"

He managed a slight smile for her and she hungrily accepted it. "Have you come to join our dance Leonardo-san? Mikey-kun said he will be teaching me something called the Macarena...but I do not think this is it."

Mikey protested. "Hey! It could be! Besides, we're right in the middle of cutting some major rug." He chuckled and Kiah smiled at his joke before she jumped up, and darted forward and taking Leo's hand in both of hers.

Leo managed to hide his surprise at her touch. Her hands were warm, and seemed to tingle slightly over his. "Come Leonardo-san. Dance with us?" She smiled at him disarmingly and he found that he'd lost his voice at the moment. He wanted to say so much to her, he wanted to tell her he was sorry. He wanted so badly to know she trusted him. He wanted to tell her everything.

He frowned as the anger rose inside again. How could she be making him feel this way? What the shell was wrong with him? What was wrong with -her-?? He pulled his hand from her grasp abruptly and took a step back. "It's time for the -rest- of us to train. Now." He spoke in that tone that brooked no argument and the other three groaned slightly and reluctantly followed suit.

Donatello turned off the music and Michelangelo shook his head. "Man...and we were having fun too. Don't worry, your dance partner will be back in time for dinner. Haha" He started to follow the others but paused as he heard her soft comment.

"He hates me..."

Michelangelo watched her turn around forlornly and return to her alcove, all trace of the recent merriment gone from her demeanor. It was his turn to frown. He'd have to have a talk with their curmudgeon leader.

It was several hours later, sometime in the dead of night, when the training was over. Each of the four turtles was achy in some way as they had been pushed harder than they had been in a while. It didn't take a Donatello caliber genius to figure out why. Why Leonardo was pressing them so hard...because he needed to let off steam, he was taking it out on them.

It was ok though, they all had their quirks. Leonardo, the turtle that didn't know how to relax, didn't know how to react in the current social situation he was in. Everyone could see how he was treated her, but yet no one said anything...they were going to let him work through it.

Even Splinter had refused to comment on it. Though neither of the two parties involved had directly brought it to his attention. But he knew his sons well, and he knew exactly what this was...and he knew it would be better if solved on their own.

Raphael stretched out, idly spinning a sai and walked over to Leonardo, who was busy honing his swords. "You know bro," he started, "You really should go talk to her. Get to know her. Heck you spend enough time staring at her...maybe you should, I dunno, take her out somewhere. Have a date."

Leonardo was stunned. So much so he nearly dropped his sword. Had he been that transparent? He didn't turn to look at his brother. "A date?" He retorted. "With a human?"

Raphael shrugged unsure why he was playing the devil's advocate here, especially with a girl he had barely come to trust himself. "Ya gotta admit she's a hottie, human or no. Besides...who cares? It's not like we know a lot of girls especially turtle girls." He paused for a moment, studying his weapon before glancing over to his brother. "Yer treatin' her like slime Leo."

"What?"

Raphael slid his sai away with a 'sssshinnng' and crossed his arms. "You won't talk to her; you won't stand by her, heck, unless your sneaking a peek at her from across the lair, you won't even look at her. Why Leo? Why?"

Leonardo put his katana away. He was torn between denying it all and telling everything. Somewhere in his mind he thought it ironic that the brother he fought with the most and worst was the one he'd open up to easiest. In the end he trusted Raphael and let it out. He told him how she'd torn up her own clothes to bind his wounds that night on the rooftop, how he'd dreamed of her while he was in his coma, and how terrified she'd been of him when he'd found her, how she thought the worst of him, and how much it hurt him to know she didn't trust him...even after she'd risked her life for his.

Raphael remained uncharacteristically quiet throughout this and at the end he said simply, "Bro...you gotta tell HER this...not me." He rubbed his forehead. "She's really not like that. I think she thinks you hate her."

"Yeah, you're right...she does." The two of them turned to see Michelangelo walking up to them, holding a slip of paper. Both of them looked up at their brother who stopped and held out the paper. "She left."

Leo jumped to his feet. "What?!" This was terrible; there was still Foot ninja who were after her. It was far too dangerous for her to be out on street level, and, mad or not, he still felt the need to find her, to make sure she was safe. Beside him, he felt Raphael stiffen the same way.

To be honest the intensity of the rush that when through his body scared him. His heartbeat sped up and he consciously willed it slower, willed his head to listen first and react second. "Why?"

Mikey waggled the note again, already held out. 'Hello. Note here.' While Leo took it and read it over, he spoke its contents. "She said '_I seem to have caused trouble where I did not wish to. Perhaps if I find something nice for Leonardo-san he will no longer be angry with me. __Gomen__ nasai__ I will be back soon_." Michelangelo scowled at Leonardo. "Dude." He said accusingly. "Why do you have to treat her so bad bro? You're the one who brought her here in the first place."

Raphael nodded. "Yeah, it's kinda like Leo has a crush on her..." he looked at Leo pointedly then narrowed his eyes. "But we all KNOW -that's- not true." He finished sarcastically.

Michelangelo nodded, not catching the implication or the sarcasm. "Hey, I'm a turtle in love." He babbled happily. "She cooks, she dances...I bet in a few more days I can get her hooked on comic books too - ow! Hey!" He winced as Raphael slapped the back of his head. "Anyway, let's get Donnie and go find her." He started towards the elevator to the abandoned garage at street level.

Raphael nodded and gave a last pointed look at Leonardo before following Mike. Leo sighed softly to himself, scowling and called back "DON! Come on." He waited a few moments for Don to appear and filled him in as they followed the other two. This was going to be a long night.

As Mike and Raph waited for their brothers by the elevator, Mikey mused aloud. "You know, maybe we should lock those two up in a closet together. Maybe Leo would finally get over whatever trip he's on about her and not be such a dork."

Raph smirked. "Ya know Mikey, for once I gotta agree with ya. Leo's really uptight about her." He rubbed his chin, still smirking heavily. "I think lockin' them in a closet is a good idea. I can find her...you tell Don and get Leo." He started to walk away. "I'll probably take the two o' you, to get him in there."

Mikey made a sour face, "Sure Raph, leave us with the easy part." He headed back towards Leo and Don as Raph turned around and went in the elevator. As the doors slid shut and started upwards, the smirk left his face and he frowned. He was aware of the Foot's interest in Kiah and it troubled him. Why should they want her? Kiah wasn't much more than a slip of a girl. She must have weighed less than half of what any one of his brothers did, and knew next to nothing about martial arts. There must be something more hidden. He stopped as Leo and Don headed his way, towards the elevator. Leo had that look on his face, that determined look, that 'impossible to sway me from my chosen course' look. _Great...__just HOW__ am I supposed to stop him?_

* * *

_ Translations: Gomen nasai - slightly formal of Forgive me._

_ Kame - turtle. Japanese tradition finds the 6 cardinal virtues inscribed on the kame no kó; its shell  
_

_ Kappa - a river goblin of the middle kingdom_

_ Domo arigato gozaimasu - formal way of saying thank you very much_

_ --Sama - an honorific used by lower ranking to address MUCH higher ranking people. somewhat Similar to Lord_

_The song is Tarzan and Jane by Toybox. (sorry, I was listening to it while I was writing and it seemed a very 'mikey' song._


	5. Chapter 3 Bonzai closet

As the elevator arrived at its zenith and the doors opened Raph stepped out. He smiled as he looked around the dim garage. There was the Battle Shell, right where Donatello had left it...right next to the Shell Cycle, a modified motorcycle. Raph grinned wider, and reached for the helmet.

Meanwhile, Kiah bowed to the man in the store and tried desperately to keep up a good front. Why in the world did that man seem afraid of her? He had given her what she wanted almost immediately and he bowed a lot. A LOT. She tilted her head slightly at him as he backed away, still bowing. She asked him why he was behaving so strangely and he begged for her forgiveness. This confused her and she tried to press for more information, but when she leaned towards him, trying to understand, he told her he had done all she asked, that he didn't cause trouble. He wouldn't even accept her money. She was even more bewildered and she left the store, thought she left after leaving money on the counter for her package.

He had acted like she was some sort of monster, like he was afraid of her, but she didn't know why. She didn't know much of anything right now due to her lost memories. Kiah strained to remember, something...anything, but nothing came. Maybe she WAS a monster. Maybe she WAS something to be feared, but she couldn't think how this could be possible. She couldn't even keep up with Splinter's basic exercises and especially couldn't hope to ever compete with the Turtles. She barely weighed 110 pounds soaking wet. There wasn't a thing intimidating about her.

Before she knew it she had wandered quite a bit down the streets and found herself turned around. "Oh great." She moaned, "Which way now?" She knew once she found the correct cross street, navigating her way back to the garage wouldn't be very difficult. The streets of New York were rather simply laid out, at least to her. But, she had gone the wrong way, and now nothing looked familiar, in fact, some things looked rather scary. The streets were all but deserted and no sounds, save distant street sounds, marred the silence. Alone.

She didn't like the feeling.

Kiah turned her attention towards the package in her arms. Would Leonardo-san like it? Would he even accept it? She hoped so; she hoped that he would accept her peace offering and through this, accept her. Maybe they could even be friends. An involuntary chuckle escaped her mouth, splitting the quiet of the night. "Yeah right." She told no one in particular. "He will NEVER be my friend." Kiah rolled her eyes, but there was a sadness associated with her statement that she wasn't prepared for. A sadness that rolled through her knowing he'd never like her.

Not like she liked him anyway.

Was she attracted to the turtle? Maybe. She didn't know him well enough to be certain, but he was the strongest of his brothers, the most dedicated. Both traits she respected deeply. He carried with him a commitment, and with that, a burden on his shoulders to protect. Another trait she respected. Sure the other three were just as deep, just as fun, but in different ways. They were all unique.

Michelangelo. He was the funny one. Truly a free spirit. She couldn't help but laugh at his antics, his way, his total lack of decorum. It made him Mikey, and it made her giggle wildly, as if all their problems were gone. Mikey acted sometimes like had no sense and nothing was really important to him, but many things were. He was just as dedicated as his brothers, but while they fell back on rigid principles, he chose to use laughter to fight his battles. At times it could be nearly as disarming as his nunchaku. To him, laughter truly did conquer all things, and he wielded that weapon with deadly accuracy. Michelangelo was, quite easily, 'earthy'. Artistry, entertainment, parties... all things Mikey, all associated with the Earth element. His happy go lucky attitude was contagious and he had a zest for life that was rarely found in anyone, and cherished when it was.

Donatello. Now here was some-turtle she could have an intelligent conversation with. Sure Mike's behavior was fun and funny, but sometimes she really wanted something deeper, more multifaceted. Something she was able to find in Donatello. The geek of the brothers four, he was happiest playing with gadgets and machinery. Twiddling screwdrivers and tweaking resistors was like the sun and sky to him, and Kiah could understand the curiosity that drove him. That same curiosity is what drove her to tap on Mike's shell that first night she woke up here, in their home. He was 'air'. He was easily intelligence and creativity. Donatello was also the least inclined to fight, though no less skilled then the others. More apt to try to talk or think his way through a problem rather than using fists...unlike Raphael.

Raphael. Raphael was in many ways, the hardest to understand of the four, the most complex, and in some ways the easiest. In terms of personality, he ran hot and cold. Raphael embodied the principles of the element water. Water, which was emotional, flowing, ever-changing and quick to change course at any time and without warning. It was hard to gauge where she stood with the sai-user any more then she knew where she stood with Leonardo. But she did realize that, for Raphael, trust did not come easy and he was finally beginning to trust her, though she was smart enough to realize he'd never truly trust her until she got her memory back...there was just too much of a variable. Even SHE didn't quite trust herself. Why had she rescued Leo so many months ago? She didn't know. Leo didn't know either. Time would just have to tell.

That left Leonardo to be fire. Fire, traditionally associated with leadership, passion, insight, and reason. The Fire personality is direct, expressive and experiences like love and fun, joy and pleasure are healing for the fire type. Did it seem like Leo? She had no way of knowing. She knew him not.

She was shaken from her reverie by the sound of a revving engine coming up the street behind her. She clutched her prize to her chest and moved to the inside of the sidewalk, glancing back nervously, her eyes wide, ready to take flight. The motorcycle approached but did not pass and she saw a nearby alley. No use in taking chances and she started to dart down it, but stopped at the sound of a familiar voice. "Kiah!"

Spinning around she saw Raphael sitting on the bike, removing his helmet and giving her a wry smirk. Happy and relieved she ran to him and gave him a hug. "Oh I am glad it is you Raphael-kun. I was afraid I was lost."

He hugged her back, his strong arms wrapped around her body tightly before he put her behind him on the bike. Truthfully he was relieved he found her too. This wasn't the safest of neighborhoods to be in, especially in the dead of night. He gave her the helmet and found a small bit of male pleasure as she snuggled in close behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, just over his belt. Heck, he thought as he revved the engine again, if Leo doesn't want her...I'll definitely take her. "Hey, what's that you got there?" He eyeballed the package she placed between their bodies, against his shell.

She lifted her head over his shoulder. "It is a present for Leonardo-san. A bonsai tree. Do you think he will like?" Her questing eyes met his and he nodded, before putting the helmet on her head.

"Yeah." He answered. "You can give it to him right away." They roared back to the garage and the lair. Minutes later they were in the elevator heading down and Raph made sure to get behind her. As the doors opened, both Mikey and Don met them. The three exchanged glances before Michelangelo stepped up to Kiah. "

"Hey, babe, did you find what you were looking for?" He asked and she nodded. "Is that it there?" Kiah nodded again, happy and proud of her present. Michelangelo's grin got wider and he continued. "Can I see it? Please? Pretty please?"

Kiah giggled and handed it to him. "Of course Mikey-kun. It is a ... AAAAH!" She gave a small shriek in surprise as the pillowcase came down around her head and Raphael picked her up, pulling her over his shoulder as his other hand captured her wrists. She started to kick and Raphael chuckled. "Ok calm down Kiah." He said with a laugh. "We're only doing what needed to be done a long time ago." He crossed the room, still carefully holding her hands safely away from his face. "It's not going to hurt. I promise."

She calmed down a bit, and Raphael took a satisfaction in the realization of the trust she had for him. Quickly, as Donatello opened the closet door, Raph tossed her inside and Mike set the package down inside as well. Don shut and locked it quickly and the three of them walked off laughing and hoping all went well.

Raph looked at Don and Mikey. "Ok. I gotta know. How'd you get him in there?"

Donatello smiled. "It wasn't easy. He really did want to go out there and find her. First we told him we had a plan, and then Mikey said he had to go get some stuff from the closet."

Mike nodded, obviously proud of his part. "When I got in the closet, I did what I do best. I screamed. I screamed like something from a cheap B rated horror movie had got me. Leo came rushing over, as did Don, but further back." Michelangelo started replaying his part. He began to stalk backwards and drew his nunchuku, twirling one of them. "I told him, there was something IN that strange box...OOOO" he crouched somewhat as he hunched over, playing the 'part' of Leo. "So like a hero he peeked in, but I got behind him at this point, pushed him over and beat feet out of the closet fast."

Donatello chuckled as he leaned on his bo. "You should have seen him Raph, he was SOOOO mad. Once he got out of the box, I think he attacked the door." Donatello rolled his eyes, "But the entire closet is stone...so there isn't any way out."

Raph chuckled. "That has to be the LAMEST plan I've ever heard."

Donatello nodded in agreement, 'Sometimes lame actually works."

"True." Raphael agreed. "Let's just hope this works too..."

Leonardo was mad. Madder then he'd been in a long time. He should be out looking for HER. Protecting HER. Instead his brothers locked him in a closest for some juvenile prank. He paced around thinking about how badly he was going to kick some shell over this when he got out of here. They HAD to let him out eventually. After several minutes of slicing at the door with his katana he slid them away, knowing he was doing nothing more than ruining their edge. He had to focus, to find his center. He had to find a way out of here.

It wasn't long into his meditation that he heard a commotion outside and the door opened again. The sudden rush of bright light blinded him momentarily and he sat there stunned for a second before jumping to his feet, intent on rushing out. But before he could run forward Raph tossed a body at him - Kiah's body, bound by a pillowcase on her head. He caught her deftly but the action caused him to fall to his rump again, this time with her in his lap. Michelangelo set down a package inside before the door closed again, waved, and left them both in the dim light.

Kiah struggled in his arms, her hands reaching up to the pillowcase and yanking it off her head. "Oooh! Raphael-kun when I get a hold of...you?." Her voice died out as she found herself face to face with Leonardo, sitting in his lap. "Leonardo-san!"

Leonardo leaned forward, quickly closing the gap between their faces and bringing his lips to hers, pulling her body against his tightly, and showing her what he wanted to say, but couldn't...


	6. Chapter 4 First step

...At least...that's what he would have done if he could get his brain to form a coherent thought, and his body to respond to it. As it was, he could only sit there, his eyes wide, and stare at her. She met his gaze for a few seconds before dropping it away submissively. "Leonardo-san. I am sorry."

He found his voice. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For you having to endure my being here." She moved off his lap and leaned against the opposite wall. "I do wish my presence did not offend you, but..." She glanced down, noticed her gift and picked it up and held it out to Leonardo as she bowed towards the floor. "Please accept this gift."

Leonardo was stunned. Absolutely stunned at her words. Did she really think he hated her? She must, she wouldn't be apologizing. Mentally he kicked himself for being such a jerk, but that teenage male part of him balked at admitting he was wrong so easily. He reached past her upraised gift and grasped her wrists pulling her gently to a normal sitting position. "Kiah. Listen to me." He said softly. "I don't hate you..."

She registered the pause. "But you do not like me either. Do you not accept my gift?"

Leonardo knew enough of Japanese culture to know that if he rejected her gift he would be rejecting her and wounding her honor, so he took it and carefully pulled the paper away. Inside was a delicate bonsai tree and supplies to trim it. He definitely liked it. "Oh wow!" he breathed. "A bonsai tree! I love these. I really do!" He put aside his excitement for a moment and gazed at her earnestly. "Kiah, I don't hate you. I like you...a lot. You're a nice person..."

There was that pause again. "..But?" she asked.

"But, I don't know anything about you. I don't even know your real name. YOU don't even know your real name. Do you remember the night we met?" He asked her, setting the tree down. "When you woke up and ran from us?"

Kiah nodded. "Of course I remember it...but why do you bring that up?"

Leonardo looked pained. "When I found you, you accused me of ... you though I was going to hurt you. That hurt me...more than any words could. I'd never hurt you. I want...I _need_ to know if you know that."

Kiah gazed at Leonardo for a few moments before responding. "I know that _now_, Leonardo-san." She moved forward some and took his hand in both of hers. "I trust you. You and your brothers have taught me that turtles, and especially you, fight with honor." She moved his hand to her face, and nuzzled against its warmth. It wasn't as warm as normal warm-blooded mammals, but it was warm none-the-less. "I would trust you with my life Leonardo-san."

"Stop doing that." He whispered. His heart was racing. This is wrong, he thought, this feeling washing over him. She's human, she's their guest, she's a stranger...but...why did this feel so right to him.

She lifted her head from his hand, thinking he meant stop what she was doing and she started to apologize. "Gomen na--"

He lifted a two fingered hand to her face, letting his thumb go over her lips lightly. "No...I mean stop calling me Leonardo-san. It's just Leonardo...or Leo." Her face was pretty, even in the dim light and her hands were comfortably warm over his.

Kiah smiled at him softly. "But I do not know you well enough to call you anything else Leonardo-san."

Leo suddenly had an idea. "Then, we'll have to change that." He looked around the closet and pulled her to her feet gently. "Let's get out of here." She nodded and he looked up towards a vent above the door. "Think you can fit through that? I'm too big. It should let out right outside."

Kiah nodded as he pulled her up, but then stepped away from her. He lifted her up and she pulled the grate aside easily and peeked outside. "It is all clear." She whispered, before scrambling through and landing on the other side with a thump and a squeal.

Leo winced at the sound, wondering if anyone heard. Ninja she was not, but soon the door opened again as Kiah let him out. He took her hand in his and they ran to the elevator and got in. A perfect escape. A perfect victory.

Hidden from both Leonardo and Kiah were the three ninja brothers. "I think it worked." All three burst into victorious laughter.

In the elevator Kiah leaned against the wall, smiling faintly. "Now that we have escaped that insidious trap, where are we going?"

Leonardo looked at her for a moment then down thinking. He hadn't thought that far ahead. It was still dangerous to roam about the rooftops with her, so they'd have to go someplace fairly secure...and obscure. He snapped his fingers as the doors opened in the garage. "I got it."

He led her up a nearby fire escape and crossed several buildings before he suddenly turned to her a mischievous grin on his face. "Ok. I want you to close your eyes." She looked at him dubiously. "You said you trusted me remember?" She took a deep breath and lifted her chin before closing her eyes. Leo reached up and pulled off his headband tying it over her eyes to keep them closed. "Ok, now...you'll just have to wait and see."

Stepping forward, he swept her up in his arms and made his way to his target. Nearly there, he paused. "Ok." He instructed. "Now you'll have to hang on tightly to me ok?"

She started to protest. "Leonardo-san...what are..."

He shook his head and pulled her against him. "No questions. Now hang on." He wondered faintly if she could feel his heartbeat beneath his plastron. It was beating so hard, and so fast. And it sped up as she twined her arms around his neck tightly, pulling her face into the hollow where his neck and shoulder met. Her warm breath played across his cool skin and it caused him to shiver but then he forced himself to focus, not on her, but on the climb ahead of him.

Little by little he made his way up his goal. As Kiah realized she was leaving the ground her grip increased on him. Several minutes later he reached his goal and he gently set her down. Her grip on him gradually lessened until finally she pulled away from him slightly though her hands remained on his shoulders. With one hand she pushed up his headband from her eyes and opened her own.

She had never seen him without it on before. He looked different. Cute. His eyes were a lighter shade of brown then she would have guessed and expressive. She forced herself to look away and out over the panoramic scene before her.

Kiah gasped in its beauty and magnificence. They were on a radio tower some hundred feet over a business office of 10 stories or so. Higher than any other structure around them, they had a perfect view of nearly all of Manhattan Island, the New York skyline and beyond that...the blackness of the ocean. Above them thousands of stars twinkled silently, undiminished by the lights of the city. She looked around and marveled at the exhilarating beauty and felt somehow, at home up here.

"Oh wow, Leonardo-san!" she breathed softly, "It is so beautiful up here." She turned to look at him, his headband pushed up underneath her bangs on her forehead, the ends streaming out behind her in the cool sea breeze. Her eyes shone brightly.

He looked around, trying to appear nonchalant. "I have to escape sometimes." He admitted softly, starting to sit down. She sat beside him, listening and watching him intently. He glanced at her and was suddenly glad it was night and she couldn't see the flush run over his face. Leonardo wasn't used to talking about his emotions and he doubly wasn't used to someone listening to him with such intensity. But there was a satisfaction to be found in being paid such complete attention. He continued, "I come up here some nights, to think, to just, well you know, get away from things."

Kiah nodded, looking back out across the city. There weren't any sounds this far up, only the sound of the wind, and Leo's voice. It was soothing, though not as deep as Raphael's, nor as nasal as Donatello's. It wasn't even 'accented' like Michelangelo's was. Simple. Leonardo. She turned her head towards him again, a small wry grin curling the edges of her lips. "Escape?" She asked. It was perplexing to her that Leonardo, leader of the band of four, the strong stable one, the one with the greatest discipline, would ever need to run from anything within. He was strong, though she believed Raphael was physically stronger. But Leo was strong emotionally, spiritually, mentally. The pedestal she had put him on was high indeed. "From what demons does Leonardo-san need to escape?"

Leo swung his legs over the side of the small platform and leaned back on his hands. "Well...quite a few actually." He went on to tell her about how he'd first met Oroku Saki and how the savvy Saki had nearly tricked him into believing he was the good guy. He told Kiah about his fight with the Foot on the roof that she'd saved him from, and his long, arduous road to recovery. Leonardo spoke on about how they had once lost their way without Master Splinter to guide them, and how they'd found him...only to lose him again as they were spirited away hundreds of light years across the galaxy by the Utrom. Eventually they got Splinter back, but just as routine settled in again, he was hunted down by one claiming to be the ultimate ninja and had to battle for his life yet again while the others were forced into the Battle Nexus tournament. He started to talk about how everyone expects things of him, and how he expects those things of himself, and that was why he pushed himself so hard.

It scared him how much he was opening up to her, but she was listening quietly and intently...like this was important to her. His meaningless babble...but it was his heart's babble, and it felt good to let it out. Even though he worried faintly that he was letting out far too much. But the words kept flowing.

Throughout his conversation Kiah listened to every word. She had never known he was this deep...well, maybe she had known it just hadn't realized it. Maybe it was why she felt so drawn to him at times, that he was, in fact, deeper then she'd realized. He had been so hurt so many times along with his brothers, emotionally and physically scarred. And through it all, though they were together, they were all ultimately alone. It didn't have to be that way. He didn't have to walk his road alone, but he did. He felt the need, the desire, to do such. Leonardo knew the other three counted on him first and last, and he would die before letting any of them down.

She could respect that.

She studied him. His words, his motions, his way with his brothers and Master Splinter. It was more than just his desire to be a good ninja. He fully believed in the philosophies and the way of the warrior. Bushido. Honor. It was everything to him. He strove for perfection in everything he did, and his full immersion in his training made him the strongest of his brothers, and when people like that fail, they crashed...and they crash hard.

At some time during his reminiscence she had reached over and taken his hand in hers. A simple token reminder that, though he might battle his demons alone he did not have to -be- alone. There were no words she could say to him after he finished unloading the burdens of his heart. How long had they lain there, building up? How much longer would they have lain there still? She leaned over and rested her head against his muscular shoulder. There wasn't much she could say to him, so she said nothing, hoping that, by her actions, he'd understand that she understood.

When she didn't say anything, a soft stab of fear sliced through him. Had he said too much? Had he scared her, drove her further away? But, his fears were allayed when she first took his hand, and then leaned against him comfortably. He was starting to get cold, as he was cold blooded, but as she leaned her cheek against his shoulder, he no longer felt the biting sting of the wind, only soothing warmth. Her warmth. He smiled and rested there in silence a moment. "Hey," he said finally. She lifted her head to look at him questioningly and he continued. "This wasn't fair...I told you all about myself and you can't do the same."

Kiah could tell by the tone in his voice he was half joking. It was true. She couldn't tell him about herself at all, beyond things he probably already knew. She still didn't know of Kiah was her right name or not, and she sat up and looked away embarrassed.

Leo caught the flush in her cheeks and mentally smacked himself. "I'm sorry, I-"

He was cut off as she turned her head back to him quickly, a bright smile on her face. "No, do not be...I wish I had some stories to tell you." Her smile faded and she reached up to her cartouche to touch it. Leonardo frowned, a stab of jealousy going through him briefly. She didn't see it and sighed softly. "I barely know who I am myself." She dropped the necklace and looked back up at him. "Though you know..." she paused for dramatic effect. "I think the fact that you actually went into space and traveled light years across the galaxy is going to trump anything I have ever done. Ever!"

"It –was- kind of exciting, now that I'm looking back on it." He chuckled.

"I think this was much better than sitting in a closet." she said softly.

He had to agree. She reached up and pulled his headband off her head and untied it, handing it back. He replaced it quickly; it was still saturated with her warmth. "Ready to get down? You must be getting chilly."

Kiah was about to shake her head no. She wasn't cold at all, in fact she didn't even feel it, but she sensed that this was over and so she nodded. She moved into his arms and gripped his neck tightly, this time, reveling in the closeness, his smell, the play of his muscles beneath her fingers as he carefully climbed down with both of them.

Once they reached the ground it was a quick run home back to the lair, both of them happily knowing they had finally taken a much needed first step.

Though their night on the tower was nice, it didn't take Leonardo long to once more try to deny his feelings for Kiah. The next day especially, he found it hard to focus, to concentrate. All he could think of was her hand in his and her breath upon his neck. His inability to center was causing him to become annoyed at himself, and that annoyance spilled over to his training, and ultimately back to Kiah.

He hadn't meant to yell at her, but he did. She had made him some tea after his training like she always did, and was only trying to be nice but seeing her was the absolute LAST thing he needed right now and so he lashed out at her...and she had ran off nearly in tears. Leonardo had stomped off the other direction, ignoring her pain.

At least, ignoring it outwardly. Inside, seeing her upset tore at his heart, but that male ego part of him wouldn't allow him to admit he was wrong. Not yet. First he'd meditate. He needed to find that steady calm center again. After all, he was Leonardo. There wasn't anything he couldn't do if he set his mind to it.

Kiah ran off, dumping the tea in the sink, her vision swam with unwept tears and she brushed at them angrily as her initial sadness turned to anger quickly. _Grar_ She snarled. _All I did was try to bring him some tea. SOME TEA! See if I do -that- again._

Two days passed and not a word was spoken between them. Kiah spent most of her time with Mikey and Don. Michelangelo, at least, made her laugh, and she could lose herself helping Donatello in his never ending busy-work. They made her forget about Leo. Who needs him anyway? Master Splinter worked with her on her basic techniques, Raphael worked her physically. Donatello was a great brain workout, and Mikey...he was just a piece of work. Leonardo-who?

It was late evening on the second day since the 'Leo' incident when Kiah and Donatello were working together to reassemble a section of the Battle shell. Donatello glanced over at Kiah, struggling with a torque wrench. She was actually a great helper. He figured a few more months of this and she'd know as much as he did about the Battle Shell. She was almost there now.

Donatello turned back to his work. She had a photographic memory, that much he was certain. But he was also certain she didn't actually UNDERSTAND the things she helped him with. It was a repetitive sort of learning, memorization. But still...the irony struck him. A photographic memory, and yet her memory slate has been wiped clean. By what? A bump on the noggin? Donnie was skeptical about that at best. He was certain there was something more to her amnesia, though there was now no doubt that she had it. But what more? What was he missing?

Right now wasn't the time to ponder such topics. Now was the time to get this component back in the Battle Shell and take her out for a test drive. "Hey Kiah." Donatello called. "How's that isolinear buffer coming along?"

Kiah set down the wrench and wiped her forehead, accidentally leaving a smudge. "I have installed the device Donny-kun." She reported happily. "It is, how you say, functioning within normal parameters?" She didn't look like she understood that phrase.

Donatello laughed and jumped up, putting his own tools away. "Come on!" Donatello grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. "Let's take this baby out for a spin before movie night officially starts."

She nodded enthusiastically. Getting out would do her good. She hadn't been out of the lair since that night with Leonardo on the radio tower, and she was starting to go stir crazy. It was hard to avoid him in the small lair, but she managed to only see him at meals and occasionally around the bathroom. She managed to keep herself busy though, cleaning, cooking, and helping Donatello. Her brain told her just to go talk to him, but her pride kept her from such actions. -He- yelled at you, her devil reminded her, -he- apologizes. The devil was right.

The two of them jumped into the Battle Shell and the garage doors opened. In moments the Battle Shell roared to life and tore out of the garage with a squeal. Donatello was impressed, its handling was superb, even better than before and the new sensor packs and weapon systems seemed to be all a-go. The Battle Shell was better than ever and it was all thanks to their combined efforts.

"Wow!" Donnie breathed. "This baby rocks!" The Battle Shell had never handled like this before, with such power, such control. Donatello hardly could contain his excitement, same as Kiah. Although her excitement came from seeing her friend Donatello this happy, this worked up. She was happy for him.

"Whoo hoo!" Kiah howled with mirth as they ripped down the streets. She rolled down the window and let the night air hit her face. It felt good after the stuffy air of the sewers, and the stuffy air around Leo. She had her hair tied back, like she had normally and it blew out behind her. "This calls for ice cream!"

Donatello had to agree. "It sure does!" Man, this night was shaping up well. They spent the better part of a half-hour sitting in the back of the Battle Shell eating ice cream and talking about the irony that Baskin Robbins didn't really have 31 flavors. Pretty soon they were on their way back.

All of a sudden a large shape landed on the hood briefly before it leapt away. Donatello yelped in surprise as he swerved the Battle Shell. He screeched to a stop. The creature bounded out of view quickly, as Donatello opened his door to look around. "What the heck was that??"

He didn't see anything, nor did he hear anything, but something rather large was out there, he could sense it. He had that prickly feeling on the back of his neck. He drew his bo and scanned the area carefully. Could it be the Foot? It was possible.

Kiah watched Donatello intently. She stared out the door in his direction, waiting for something, anything, to jump out of the shadows at him. She felt a twinge of anger at those that kept attacking her. WHY?! Why wouldn't they just leave her alone?

Suddenly the door to the Battle Shell was flung open wide, and a clawed hand yanked Kiah from the vehicle. She screamed briefly before a clawed paw covered her mouth before the creature bounded away in giant leaps.

Only a few leaps took it to the top of the nearest building and it released Kiah on the roof. It was only then that she got a good look at it. It was roughly the size and shape of a man, but was not a man...but a bipedal tiger.

It opened a mouth full of sharp pointed teeth...and roared.


	7. Chapter 5 Casey's so called plan

Kiah couldn't help but stare at the creature before her. Its fur was white, and black stripes rippled over a muscular frame. The clothing it wore was sparse, but decorative. On its back was an ornate naginata that was bladed on both ends. It seemed to glow a dull blue in the dim light. The creature, while intimidating, did not carry a look of malice but rather one of confusion and concern, even though its hands sported long claws obviously capable of ripping through cartilage and bone. It spoke. "Kiah..."

Kiah, still terrified of the creature before her, scrambled backwards on the roof quickly, her only thought being of escape. This seemed to further confuse the creature and it tilted its head at her, its ears laid back along its furry head in somewhat of a pathetic expression. "Get away from me..." Kiah intoned.

It took a hesitant step forward. "What? Kiah...it's me...what's the matter?" It rumbled softly, looking hurt.

Kiah crept backwards till she felt the edge of the roof behind her. "Leave me alone!!" She yelped again as a hand grabbed her arm, and she spun her head to look. Thankfully it was Donatello climbing up behind her.

He stood up and moved in front of her, brandishing his bo. "You heard the lady, bub." He glared at it while sizing it up. It was large, well over 6 feet, and heavily muscled. While not as muscled at Hun, Donatello could see the lean corded muscles rippling under its layer of white striped fur. In a bet between this creature and Hun...he'd bet on the tiger.

The creature's expression changed from hurt to irritation as Donatello appeared and it took a step back, growling low. "I'll be back for you, Kiah..." It paused a moment roared its frustration into the night before simply vanishing from sight leaving the turtle blinking in confusion.

He didn't have time to ponder this as he had to get Kiah back. She was shaking and he put his arm around her shoulders trying to be comforting. "Don't worry Kiah, we'll get you back to the lair quickly." He frowned as she nodded mutely. "Hey," He said, as they climbed down the fire escape back to the Battle Shell. "At least we KNOW your name is Kiah." It was a small consolation and she nodded to him again, forcing a small smile.

They were back in record speed and Don helped her down to the lair. He held her hand tightly trying to reassure her with his presence. It seemed to work as her trembling stopped and she seemed back to normal...mostly. Don was still worried though but he didn't voice his concerns...yet.

As they walked into the lair, they were greeted by the others. Raphael waved from the living room "About time you two got back, Casey is bringing over a movie...again." He draped one arm over the couch, looking back. Perceptive as usual he narrowed his eyes slightly "Hey, what happened to you two."

Don and Kiah dropped their hands as both spoke at once, too quickly. "Nothing." They glanced at each other and she smiled. Raph raised a single eye ridge but remained silent. Nearby Leonardo, who had joined the group, noticed this, but likewise, said nothing, though his gaze lingered on Kiah for quite some time.

Michelangelo came hopping into the room carrying a large bowl of popcorn. Kiah could smell the extra salt and butter from here and he waved to Don and Kiah too. "Hey guys. I got a load of buttery, salty nuggets of golden joy over here." He held up the bowl.

Raphael protested. "Last time you didn't share your 'buttery joy nuggets'. You ate the whole bowl yourself.

"Uh uh uh!" Mikey waggled a finger at his red brother. "Not this time." He produced 4 medium sized bowls and poured out the popcorn equally. "See? This time I came prepared."

Raph grinned. "Now THAT'S more like it."

As the others wandered away to divide up the popcorn Donatello put his hand on Kiah's shoulder. "You ok?"

Touched by his kindness she smiled and gave him a small smile. "Yes Donny-kun. I will be fine. Let us go watch?"

He nodded, knowing she was putting on a good front for him. So he didn't press the issue and instead followed her over to the living room. Mikey had his normal spot on the floor, and Raph had taken the lawn chair recliner. Master Splinter got the lay-z-boy, and Don took the other side of the couch, leaving a blanket on the floor for April and Casey.

Kiah looked around trying to figure out where to sit. She didn't -want- to sit next to Leonardo but there were no other seats available other then the floor, so she sat down between Leo and Don, but made sure to be slightly closer to Don.

Leonardo noted this silently. A small pang of disappointment hit him. Maybe he did want her next to him, but he sure as SHELL wasn't going to admit that. So, in response he looked away and acted like he didn't care. "Where the heck is Casey?"

As if on cue, Casey and April walked in. They called out their hellos to the group. "Hi guys." April said amicably. She was carrying several books. "I got those books you asked for Master Splinter."

Splinter got up and smiled at April. "Ahh. Thank you April. It is much appreciated." He returned to his spot setting the books down on the table with a contemplative grin.

Casey was carrying a couple of movies. "Here we go! You guys are going to love these two flicks." He and April, after saying their round of hello's, went and took their spots on the blanket as Splinter came and sat in his chair. Raphael got up and put the movie in. It was House of 1000 Zombies.

Michelangelo cheered. A good horror flick! Right on!

Kiah winced. She hated horror movies...she knew that with a passion.

The movie began, and was only a dozen or so scenes in when the gore started. The gore, and the scary parts. Both Kiah and April yelped and while April covered her eyes, Kiah turned away and hid her face on Donnie's arm.

Glancing over, he smiled slightly. That protective male instinct kicking in and he brought his other arm over her hands, which had a death grip on his bicep, holding her. Heh, he thought, women. She was trying to watch, but closed her eyes on all the gory parts. Those were the best parts. It was ok with Donatello though.

However it wasn't ok with Leonardo. When Donatello held her he frowned deeply and turned away quickly, crossing his arms in front of him. As the movie went on, he stopped thinking about the movie so much and watched Donatello and Kiah from the corner of his eye.

This didn't go unnoticed by Donatello. He sighed, feeling like he was stealing Leo's woman or something. He just didn't want to be in the middle of this. Hmm...He thought rubbing his chin, maybe I can make an excuse and then she'll HAVE to use Mr. Overly Sensitive over there as her security blanket. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

"Kiah," Don whispered. "I have to go get more popcorn, I'll be right back." He winced at the look of abandonment she gave him but when she nodded he got up and walked to the kitchen to wait a few moments before going back.

Kiah felt forsaken, and alone, and the scary movie was still playing. She drew her legs up to her chest and tried to keep her eyes open, but she found it difficult, and soon yelped again (along with April) and dropped her head into her knees hugging herself tighter. "It's just a movie. It's just a movie." She repeated to herself softly.

Leonardo glanced over at her hesitating for just a moment then, in one decisive action, reached out and yanked her over to him. She landed against his side and he put his arm around her protectively.

She wanted to resist him. She wanted to protest, but at the moment, she needed a blanket, and he'd do nicely. More than nicely. She snuggled against him peeking out to watch the movie and found that, suddenly, it wasn't so scary. She found that suddenly, she really DID feel protected, safe, secure, here with Leo's arm over her shoulders. Kiah decided that she liked this.

He too, came to a small epiphany. That he was the jealous type. Even when there wasn't anything to be jealous about, he was, and he couldn't help it. Sighing inwardly, he looked down at Kiah. She was living in a sewer. That smell that came with living among the refuse of humanity had turned invisible to the occupants due to over exposure, but Kiah toiled relentlessly to keep her body and hair clean. He leaned down by her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Kiah lifted her head up quickly and looked at him, their faces close again. She smiled at him faintly and reached up with her other hand to caress his cheek. She didn't say anything but her expression told him that everything was alright again.

Their attention was snatched away as a series of huge explosions rocked the movie. It was nearly the end, and all the zombies were being destroyed. At some point Don had come back smiling, but neither Leo nor Kiah seemed to notice until he dumped a bowl of popcorn in between them causing them both to start.

"ooo Thank you Donnie-kun." Kiah smiled at him for his gift of popcorn. At least the horror movie was over and Raphael got up to rewind it and put in the next one. Kiah didn't move from her comfortable position however. After all, it took a while to warm the couch just right. Yeah. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and munched happily.

As Raphael changed the tapes he glanced back at Kiah and Leo. His brother's arm was draped casually over her shoulder and she looked comfortable there sifting through the bowl of popcorn for the most buttered pieces as he waited patiently for her to pick first. A small smile curled his lip. It's about time they got over whatever issues HE had

Raphael shook the tape case. "Looks like Casey got a good one here too. "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon." A martial arts flick showing over the top moves.

"I like the name." Kiah commented feeling a strange feeling, tilting her head to the side. As the movie played all the watchers cheered or groaned as various events happened. Even Master Splinter let out a few cheers. Throughout it all Kiah cuddled with Leonardo, even though at times he seemed to forget she was there and cheer or jump a bit in movie excitement. Even so, her lids were heavy and eventually they closed. Before she knew it the movie was over and Leonardo was shaking her shoulder softly. "Wake up Kiah. Movie's over."

At some point during her snooze she had slid off Leo's side and into his lap, her head resting on his thigh. She blinked groggily as she rubbed her eyes while she tried to make sense of the conversation going on around her.

"...not physically possible." Donatello was saying. "You can't run on tree tops like that or up and down walls like they did. It's against the laws of nature."

"No...no...it is just a matter of focusing chakra." Kiah mumbled almost ready to fall back asleep.

The conversation stopped completely and all heads turned to look at her, but she didn't see the expressions...as her eyes were closed again.

The four turtles glanced around the room at each other and Splinter rubbed his chin. "Hmm..." he said thoughtfully before he got up. "I must go now, and meditate. Good night my sons. April. Casey."

Casey stood up. "G'night Master Splinter." He waited until the old rat had closed the paper screen to his room and then turned towards the turtles. "Alright guys. I need your help."

Leonardo paused in his coaxing of Kiah back to the land of the wakened and looked up. "With what Casey?"

Michelangelo groaned. "It's not another wild Golden Puck chase is it?" He searched the bottom of his bowl for more popcorn but, alas, he was empty. He scanned the room for any more. Raph's bowl was half full, but nestled safely in his lap. April and Casey were too far away. His eyes fell on Leo's and Kiah's. Their bowl was still mostly full and perched precariously on the edge of the sofa. Furthermore, Kiah didn't seem to be paying the bowl much attention. Her bad.

He moved forward with much ninja stealth and his hand darted out to grab the bowl...when a second hand lifted the bowl up and out of his grasp, just inches from its mark. "Huh?"

Mikey looked up and Leonardo was looking down on him, holding the bowl high. "Denied," Leo smirked at his brother while Kiah, finally awake, sat up. Michelangelo was forced to slink back to his spot on the floor in defeat. Behind him, Kiah giggled at Leo and then turned her attention to Casey.

It was nice to have other humans in the lair, she was even starting to refer to it as home, but she knew it wasn't. Still, it was nice to talk to people sometimes. The guys were nice but they were turtles with turtle interests and little to no table manners between all four of them. April was a welcome distraction and change from that and while she towered over Kiah, just like Casey, she didn't find the red-head intimidating at the least. She could understand why she was so close to the boys.

Casey, on the other hand was diametrically opposite. He was rough, crude, and, at times, unnecessarily violent. While it seemed to bother the others somewhat, they tolerated him and considered him family as well...even though he had a disturbing propensity to destroy things when he got upset in the slightest. Casey got along the best with Raphael. They were alike in many ways, most especially their predilection to random head bashing.

"...and these creeps have been extorting money from a bunch of the shops on my street." Casey was explaining.

Donatello crossed his arms. "Shouldn't the police handle stuff like this Casey?"

Casey shook his head. "They can't. They can't get inside the ring. Besides, it's a small time racket and things like this always fall through the cracks. The leader is this guy named Jubei but no one gets ta him. If we can get evidence of him giving the orders, then we can fix him good."

Leonardo shook his head. "But Casey..."

Casey kept going. "He's going ta be at a benefit dinner tomorrow night and we gots ourselves a ticket. All we need ta do it get someone inside and get him ta confess."

Raphael rumbled skeptically. "Yeah...that'll be easy." He leaned back. "What? You were planning on sending April in or something?"

It was April's turn to talk. "That's the idea. Jubei's inner circle are all Japanese...you'll have to give me a crash course on Japanese etiquette before I go in."

Donatello nodded. "I'm pretty sure we can wire you up with something and we can guide your movements." He rubbed his chin. "It won't be so hard, except only Leo speaks Japanese fluently."

Leo disagreed. "Yeah but I'm pretty rusty. I'm sure I'd still have an accent."

Raphael snorted. "I still think the cops would be better for this Casey."

Casey shook his head. "Aw come on guys. The shop owners are all being forced out of business. The last one ta tell the cops had a mysterious fire. I've GOT ta do something about these punks. RRAWR!" He turned around and stomped on a small table in anguish.

Donatello pondered, considering. "Once we rig up some sort of translator for April..." He paused, unable to look away from the commotion.

Kiah blinked at the display of frustration and felt a need to save the rest of their furniture. "I can do it Casey-kun." All heads turned to look at her and she looked around the group. "What?" She asked, as if the answer was obvious. "Would it not be easier if I did it? I am not in need of a translator. Besides..." she looked down briefly. "I want to help. Everyone has been so nice to me. The turtles opened their home to me. April and Casey are my friends. I want to do this. I owe this."

Beside her Leonardo stiffened; he didn't like this. "I dunno Kiah..." His voice trailed off.

"Humph." She looked away from him haughtily. "What? You do not think I can do it Leonardo-san?"

Leo blinked, slightly hurt, at the reuse of the old suffix on his name and he frowned. "Of -course- I think you can do it-" he started to say stiffly.

Kiah didn't let him say any more. "Ok good then. It is settled." She turned to Casey with a smile and stood up. "What do I need to do?"

Casey was ecstatic. This was perfect. Not only did she speak Japanese, she WAS Japanese. "Alright!!" He jumped forward and grabbed her hands, mindless of her squeak, and spun her around in a circle briefly. "Me, I'll coach ya on what ta do, and April can do whatever that girly thing is you girls do." April gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "This is going ta work out great!" He snapped his fingers. "Oh! And after we're done, this guy April and I work for occasionally gave us the key to his beach house. It's a private beach, and he said we could use it any time, as long as we help the shop owners."

Michelangelo was the first up. "Beach house?? PARTY!! Right on! I'm SO there, Casey."

Raphael sighed, "Always thinking with his stomach... Count me in."

Donatello stood. Once again they were pulled into one of Casey's wild schemes but there was no reason to let him go it alone. "Me too. I have just the thing for this. I got a few toys I need to test out."

Leonardo stood up as well. "Alright, if we're going to do this, then we've got a day to plan this out. Let's get busy people."

It was early the next night when Donatello packed his bag and Mikey came sniffing around. "What kind of toys you got this time, Donnie?"

He swelled up a bit, as he always did when someone inquired about his gadgets. "Well, I downloaded a layout of the club this function is at, and I finally got the remote control device on the Battle Shell working again." He holds up a map and the remote unit. "And, I have a couple of trackers here, and a wire for Kiah to wear. It'll let us hear and see what she's hearing and seeing, PLUS-" He finished proudly. "It will record everything so we can give it over to the police."

Michelangelo's eyes were wide. "Oooo, turtle brainiac strikes again. Go Donnie. Go Donnie. Go! GO! It's your birthday! Go!" He started dancing around and Donatello couldn't help but grin at his brother's silly antics. He finished packing and looked up as Leo and Raph walked in. "Alright, are we ready to go?"

Raphael nodded, eyeballing Michelangelo for a moment before speaking. "Yeah, now that I convinced our fearless leader that Kiah is going to be alright. After all, the plan is me, Leo and Mikey inside the building right? While April, Casey and Don wait as backup outside." After all, it was safer to have Casey on the outside. He glanced around. "Right?"

Leonardo nodded. It had taken Raph quite a bit of convincing to let him send Kiah into the party as bait like that. He would have had a problem with any one of them being used the same way, but any one of them was more than able to take care of themselves, more than capable of handling a bit of trouble if it came their way. But Kiah was different. She seemed delicate, fragile, innocent, and even though he KNEW something more lurked there beneath the surface, he couldn't bring himself to let go of the overprotective feeling that he felt for her. It was totally uncalled for, a part of him screamed, but he felt that way anyway. So much so he insisted that he and Raph find a way inside to watch over the proceedings. This was Casey's idea anyway...and Casey's ideas were never good ones. "We should wait for Casey and April to show up with Kiah..." his voice trailed off as the group in question walked through the door.

Casey, for once, was dressed up...well, what counted as dressed up for him. His shirt, blue silk with a tie, was tucked in, and he was wearing a pair of dark trousers and fancy shoes. April was dressed as usual, as there was no reason for her to dress differently. What had caught Leo's eye, and the other three turtles' eyes, wasn't Casey, but what walked in behind him.

Kiah.

Kiah had pretty much been wearing the same clothes ever since she got here, a sweatshirt and an oversized pair of shorts - both were Mikey's unused clothing. Her hair had been perpetually tied back, in a braid, and away from her face, with the exception of a few wisps of hair that refused to be bound. She was perpetually dressed like it was laundry day.

Unlike this moment.

Each of the four turtles stood there, jaws agape for different reasons, as Kiah stepped around April. Her hair was down; framing her face, loose and fell nearly to her waist. It was hanging down from a center part, some of it hanging forward over her shoulders. She was wearing just the barest trace of eyeliner and lip gloss. She wore a Japanese style, sleeveless, brocade dress with a mandarin collar, tied with traditional frog button closures. The dress being primarily a deep blue was embroidered with dozens of cherry blossoms in the same shade floss, creating a subdued floral pattern. Along the right side was a silver dragon that appeared to be wending its way up her body in burnished silver. Each side was slit, nearly to mid-thigh, and on her feet were basic black tabi socks and zori sandals. The dress clung loosely to her curves as if it was tailored. Kiah blushed visibly under the acute attention and smiled at everyone warmly.

Michelangelo was the first to break the silence. "Wow Kiah." He said, sliding up to her. "You look like a girl!"

Even Splinter chimed in. "You are beautiful, child."

Kiah laughed at that and leaned over to the aging rat giving him a hug. "Oh, arigato Splinter-sama." Her eyes shone brightly.

Raph rolled his eyes and went back to what he'd been doing, wondering distantly what April would look like in a dress like that as he finished helping Donny load the Battleshell.

Meanwhile, Kiah bounded up to Leonardo. "Do you like my dress Leonardo-kun? April picked it out for me." She paused smiling at him. "It is even blue."

"Uh..."

Raph cleared his throat. "Focus guys." He said it to all, but it was mainly directed at Leonardo, who shook his head blinking. "You look great Kiah. You sure you want to do this?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "I am sure, Raphael-kun. Everything is going to be fine; after all...you and your brothers are going to be behind me." Around her, the others started to head up. "It is all going to go quite well." She turned and headed to the elevator with the others.

Don mumbled "Famous last words."


	8. Chapter 6 The club

Soon the group pulled into the alley behind the club. It was a fairly high class night club, elite lists and long lines were the norm every night. This night several expensive cars were being valet regularly as people walked in and out, ignoring the masses of wannabes that scrambled around the entrance like stray dogs, waiting for table scraps. Inside the van Don put the last touches on Kiah's wire. "Ok, that should do it." She adjusted the tiny ear piece. "When you get inside, just touch it to activate it."

The wire was disguised as a brooch pin, a lotus blossom, which Kiah wore on her dress. It included a tiny camera, microphone and remote transistor back to the van, where Don had the recording instruments set up. She also wore an earpiece that both transmitted and received sound. "Ok." Kiah said, taking a breath. "Wish me luck."

Beside her, Casey grinned and hopped out, helping her down. "Nah, we don't need luck. I'm here."

He missed the collective groan that went through the turtles.

As Kiah stepped out, Leonardo leaned out after her. "Listen, if anything happens in there, just get out. Remember, we're right there behind you." He fought to keep the worry from his voice, to be professional, after all, she HAD volunteered and she wasn't REALLY anything more than a friend to him. Maybe if he kept telling himself that...he'd finally convince himself of the same.

Kiah turned around and gave Leonardo a quick hug. "Hey. Everything is going to be fine, remember? Casey is with me."

Leo's eyes flicked to Casey who was busy digging in his ear. "Yeah." He said glumly. "That's what worries me." He watched her walk off with Casey and be let into the club. The mission was on. He hadn't been particularly pleased that the plan had changed slightly. Casey was going inside rather than staying OUTside...where it was safer...for them. But Casey did have a valid argument in his behalf. Kiah didn't know who Jubei was, nor did she know anything about gang behavior. He NEEDED to be there to guide her to the right person.

So in the end, Leo had to give in to Casey.

Raph, Mike and Leo, followed the directions Don gave them and found easy access to the building. It wasn't highly secured, as Mikey had guessed. It was just a club...a club that happened to be the front for a small-time extortion ring. Quickly the turtles made their way to an overhead catwalk and scanned the crowd below, looking for their target.

Meanwhile Casey and Kiah were let in easily. The door man did give her a look as she was on the arm of a 'gaijin'(1) but he stepped aside and they walked inside. After a short lobby, they found the bulk of the party. There were dozens of tables set up around a square dance floor. It seemed to be a converted warehouse, the ceilings were high and in the shadows, where catwalks, I-beams, and loose wiring created a mechanical jungle. The place was clean, cleaner than any underground club, and the music, while fast and upbeat was loud enough to hear or to dance to, but not so much so that you had to scream to talk to your partner. It was a nice party. The sort you'd find on a yacht.

Kiah looked around the place quickly and reached up to touch her brooch, activating it. "Donnie, can you hear me?" She whispered softly. "We are in."

Don answered immediately. "Good. So are the others. Let's find this guy and get out of here."

Kiah nodded and started to look around. "Come on Casey, let us mingle now."

It took quite some time before Casey spotted the man. "Look! There he is. Let get him." Kiah pulled Casey back, quickly as he protested. "What? Kiah, he's right there!"

Kiah hoped Casey could reign himself in before he ruined the mission. The man was surrounded with goons, and was probably within eyesight of more. "No, this requires a different approach. Hmmm." She thought. The guy is young and cocky...he reminded her of Raph sort of. "I know...follow my lead."

She maneuvered Casey into Jubei's vision and then started to yell at him...in Japanese. Casey looked confused at first, but with subtle prompting by Kiah's eye movements he caught on quickly, yelling back at her in English. Kiah had the grace to look insulted and Casey stomped off leaving her there alone, sulking.

It worked. Jubei walked up to her, speaking in Japanese. "Americans. Always so rude, don't you think?"

She turned to look at him. Actually he was quite handsome and her smile came easily. She agreed, sending a scathing glance back towards Casey. "It was a ...mistake... to believe such a pig could have culture." Jubei laughed in concurrence, and soon the two of them were talking amicably in Japanese. Kiah made sure to agree with everything he said, throwing in a few questions, all about him, every so often. She was certain she was creating the illusion she was becoming infatuated with him and an easy sexual target. As their conversation went on however, he subtly got closer and closer to her, confident that she was nearly fully under his thrall.

Above them, Leonardo gripped the railing tighter and tighter as Jubei moved in closer and closer. This was a bad idea he thought to himself. Focus Leo! He forced himself to look away, back on center. He would do no one any good if he wasn't mentally prepared.

Still...that jerk was awfully close...and now he's got her out there dancing...!!

...Raphael slugged Leo HARD in his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Kiah figured she almost had him. She had managed to turn the conversation towards money and ways to make it. She was certain Jubei was not drunk yet, and she realized she was starting to get into dangerous territory. He was definitely trying to get HER drunk. Kiah had quite the buzz already. He pulled her out on the dance floor, his face close to hers. "Money was never an issue. I have plenty. I've businesses to take care of."

She endured it, though his hands were getting steadily lower. "Really?" She said, in a bit of a fog, with a pleasant tone. "What kind?"

"The kind that women can't refuse."

"Really??" She said again, smiling at him. "What must a girl do to be offered such a proposal?"

Jubei smiled back. "How about a song, beautiful? Let's see if your voice is as lovely as your body."

Kiah blushed. It was hard not to take his compliments as they were. He was smooth, but as she walked up to the karaoke stage and picked up the book to find a song, she found herself thinking about Leo. It didn't take her long to find the song and she entered it into the player and looked up into the ceiling, scanning. Kiah was unable to see much as the spot lights blocked most of her vision, but she knew, without seeing, that he was up there. So, she'd sing to him.

The music started and Kiah swayed to the music moving her body side to side in the rhythm. Her left hand held the microphone while the other was free to be expressive. "_We're running with the Shadows of the Night. So baby take my hand, you'll be all right_." Her right hand went out before her, as if she was pleading for something...or someone. "_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight. They'll come true in the end_."

Her body changed position as she got more into the music, starting to play the small stage she stood on. The words flowed smoothly and she held her free hand over her heart. "..._cause we got nobody else!_"

Leo leaned against the railing, his head resting on his elbow as she sang. Her voice was pleasant...at least to him and he couldn't help but smile just a bit. Raph grinned. "She ain't too bad, huh Leo?"

"Huh?" He blinked and looked up, waving it away nonchalantly. "Oh, yeah, she's ok."

Kiah began to walk up and down the stage slowly, singing, but singing upwards more than anything, singing to a particular audience. However she made sure to give Jubei most of her attention with both words and subtle body language. "_And now the hands of time are standin' still, Midnight Angel, won't you... say you will_?" She launched back into the chorus again and finished the song. There was a round of applause and Jubei helped her down from the stage, holding her hand.

It was then that Kiah realized she was in. She followed him to his table where the two of them had quite a pleasant conversation over drinks. He shooed away all the other women to give her full attention and eventually they went out to dance again. Despite him being quite a misogynistic pig, Kiah was able to get him talking about his businesses as he drug her around the dance floor to several songs.

Kiah was having a hard time trying to remain focused; the alcohol in her system was making its presence known. It was taking entirely too long, and the more she drank, the less she was able to stand, and the harder it was getting to ignore his pawing of her slender body.

Finally Jubei began to brag about his business savvy; about how easy it was to extort the small family run businesses on his street. He seemed to enjoy the power it gave him. But Kiah had stopped listening. In her ear, Donny gave a small shout of success.

Just as Kiah was about to pull away from him, Jubei yanked her against him with a feral grin. With her body pressed against his, his hands cupped her butt and she could suddenly feel more of him then she could stomach.

Roughly she shoved him away and Jubei, surprised at the motion, angered quickly. "Oh yeah babe? You're not getting away from me." As he sloppily reached to grab her arm again he bumped the brooch and it fell off her dress, shattering on the ground. Pieces that were quite obviously NOT gold or pearl lay in a small pile on the ground. The camera was broken.

Jubei looked at the shattered technology for a moment, the truth dawning on him. "You're a cop!" He snarled, and suddenly his men were all around her, and she backed up quickly. "You know what we do to cops around here?" She could guess, and she wanted no part of it.

From somewhere in the crowd someone shouted "GONGALA GONGALA!" And suddenly Casey was in there beside her. "You got trouble hon?"

Kiah nodded "Be careful Casey-kun. We should get out of here."

Casey shook his head with a grin. "Ah...No way! I'm going bust a few skulls first."

Oh no! This wasn't the plan. Kiah was torn between staying and leaving. But she couldn't leave Casey, so she stayed behind him. He jumped into the fray feet first and started swinging fists. Kiah took refuge on the buffet table, and when the fighting go too close to her, she picked up a punch bowl and smashed it over the closest goon's head.

Suddenly it was like the entire club erupted in violence, and the din was deafening. Unfortunately, Kiah was looking the wrong direction when another man grabbed her wrist and spun her around and off the table. Before she could blink he had cuffed her across her head. Dizzy, and seeing stars she spun around and stumbled to the ground.

Suddenly, from nowhere Jubei was there, and reached towards her. "You cheap slut...you're going to pay for this." He pulled out a small tanto and pointed it at Kiah, preparing to kill her.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and the tanto lay in pieces on the ground, sliced neatly in two, and Kiah was suddenly looking at the back of her favorite turtle who stood over her protectively. Leonardo didn't say a word, preferring to let his katana speak for him.

Raph landed on the ground behind her and made quick work of the thug that had hit her before he ran off to help Casey, who was getting overwhelmed. These were not ordinary thugs, many of them were Foot-class ninja or higher and the turtles fought a pitched battle. From somewhere in the fray she could hear Mikey laughing and taunting the thugs...and the sound of his 'chucks smashing bone.

In her ear Donny was shouting at her to get out of there. With a look back at Leo, she found her way to safety.

Meanwhile, Jubei reached under a nearby table and drew out his own sword, and gave his answer to the silent challenge. "Mutant frogs." He snarled as the two swords rang against each other, over the cacophony around them.

The swords clashed, drawing sparks. Leonardo thrust and Jubei parried. Jubei counterattacked and Leonardo sidestepped. Blood was drawn, flesh was rent apart. Occasionally a foot, a hilt or a fist would flash out to smash into the other. The deadly dance continued. They circled each other, like two lions fighting over territory. Each jabbed out with their weapon, testing, tricking, and trying to kill. After several long minutes they backed away, breathing heavy, acknowledging, with grudging respect the skill of the other. Both bled. Both were bruised, and both knew they would not give in.

It came down to a final charge. Jubei and Leonardo ran towards each other, growling their intentions and leapt into the air. As they passed each other, their swords lashed out, each finding flesh one final time.

Leonardo landed on his feet. Jubei...didn't ... defeated at last.

The battle over, Donatello sidled over to Jubei's unconscious form, leaning over it briefly. "First of all, frogs are amphibians, turtles are reptiles. Furthermore...the DNA between frogs and turtles differs by well over...err..." Suddenly noticing everyone was staring at him, he shifted embarrassedly for a moment before he jabbed Jubei with the end of his bo. "We're not frogs!"

Many of the other punks were out cold as well and Casey threw his hands up and cheered. He turned to Kiah grabbing her roughly in excitement. "Tell me you got him to confess? PLEASE?"

Kiah tried to smile but Casey was shaking her. "Yes yes." She managed to say, disengaging her arms from his rough grip. "..ow." She headed over to Leonardo's side with concern, to try to tend to his wounds. "Every word." She said distractedly over her shoulder to Casey, her attention was on Leo. She could tell the turtle appreciated the sentiment, but he refused to let her dote over him and he pushed her away gently nodding towards the outer doors. The sounds of approaching sirens steadily grew louder.

Aside from the battle, on the catwalks above, several figures watched the fray, unnoticed and distant from the violence. Two were men, one dressed in a dark tailored suit, the other, in a dirty lab coat. The third figure was slender and she pulled back her hood to reveal a startlingly attractive Asian woman. Her hazel eyes flicked back toward the man in the suit dangerously, matching the tone in her voice. "This had better be worth the trouble, Ranmaru." She said softly, her accent forcing her to enunciate each English syllable carefully. "Jubei was one of my most talented ninja."

The one named as Ranmaru nodded, his own Asian features, sharp and pronounced. He grinned. "I assure you, it will be worth the assets you have contributed, Karai-san." He gripped the metal railing of the catwalk tightly with a slight grin. "Everything is going exactly as planned. We have found our little stray dragon, and you have found your most hated enemies."

Karai turned away from the fracas below her with a frown. "That remains to be seen." She disappeared into the darkness silently.

When she was gone, the third man spoke. "Master Ranmaru," he said in a gravely voice, "What about the Tiger? He has not been seen."

Ranmaru waved away his concern. "It is of little concern, Sevarius. Where is one, there is the other. Come." He glanced downward at the turtles, his gaze resting on Kiah briefly. "I shall see you again soon, my kami-chan." Without another word they too, vanished away in the darkness.

Unaware of their 'audience' the Turtles quickly piled up the unconscious bodies and Don, having been listening on the wire, ran in with the confession on a tape and put it on the apex. A good job overall.

Everyone returned to the Battle Shell and they peeled away moments before the cops arrived. Dumbfounded, the police could only stare at the scene in fascination and uncertainty about what just happened.

April drove back to the lair and everyone piled out. Eventually, April and Casey went home, after a short celebration that consisted mostly of thanks and high-threes. The rest fell back to their normal routines.

Kiah, still feeling the effects of the alcohol rather keenly, followed Leo around the lair and he did his best to try to avoid her. "Leonardo-kun, it will not hurt! I promise." He had a rather bad cut on his head and she was desperately trying to put peroxide on it. Peroxide stung. He didn't want to be stung. Though she was persistent, he was brooding again and wasn't sure he really wanted to see her up close and personal, especially if she was at all inebriated. .

He thought about what happened at the club and it worried him. No...it scared him. He had watched, with growing anger, as Jubei pawed her. HER! And with nothing he could do about it his frustration had nowhere to go but inward. His response confused him, drove him towards a conclusion that he wasn't sure he wanted to reach. He just wanted to go to his room and languish a bit. Alone. If he could only get to his room he could shut the door...

"Eee YAH!!" Something heavy suddenly leapt on his back, and he stumbled forward blindly. He knew it was Kiah, but the action surprised him nonetheless.

Kiah didn't have the best balance in the world. She was wearing a dress. And she was also drunk. Those three factors resulted in Kiah slipping around on Leo's shell clumsily only to fall forward as he stumbled into the corner of his bed.

She yelped as she tumbled around him dragging his head...by virtue of his bandana...down right along with her.

Twisting he managed to keep from landing directly on her and a small part of his mind wondered why this keeps happening to him. All Kiah seemed to notice was that his cut was now right in front of her. Victorious, she began to dab at it, cleaning it gently. "Now see? Is that not better Leonardo-kun?" She shifted just enough so his head was free again with a giggle.

But he didn't move away.

"Kiah." He said softly, his eyes finding hers. "We need to talk."

Her eyes turned large and expressive in the soft light, and with a giggle she leaned forward, touching noses with him. "What do you want to talk about Leo-kun? Mmm?"

Ugh, maybe this was the wrong time...she still seemed pretty drunk, but he ploughed ahead anyway. "About us."

She blinked, suddenly sober, and she slid away slightly to sit up. Here came that weird vibe again. "What -about- us?"

Leonardo sighed and sat back, fully off and away from her now. He fully intended on telling her just what was on his mind. Telling her all the heartache he'd been going though. He'd even written out what he'd say in his head a dozen times, each of the versions better and more thorough then the previous. But that was in his head. He couldn't get his mouth to repeat what his brain screamed at him. "About the club tonight...I-"

Kiah decided she didn't want to take this path. At all. She didn't need the added stress. At least, that's what she told herself. Truthfully, she was as scared of the same words he was. Her solution was to put a quick end to the conversation by changing subjects. "Oh that." She forced a giggle attempting to wave away the sudden tension. "Leonardo-kun. Everyone is ok and everything turned out fine. That is what is important. Right?"

The touch of her fingers on his head had sent tiny vibrations through his body. He wasn't sure if it was the peroxide, or simply her warm touch but the wound immediately stopped throbbing and was no longer tender. It was an odd feeling, but he didn't dwell on it, as his mind moved towards other things.

Kiah flushed a bit as the feeling of flying suddenly disappeared leaving her sober and nervous. She suddenly wished she was still feeling the alcohol as it was easier to ignore the knot of panic in her stomach that way. She might have been innocent but she wasn't naïve. Like most bad ideas...following him into his bedroom -seemed- like a good idea at the time. Maybe it had been the alcohol talking, whatever that meant, but now...now she was sitting on his bed, across from him. Now everything was all fuddled up again.

Still in her dress, she slid carefully to the edge of the bed, beside him intending to leave but she stopped as he took her hand in his.

"Kiah." He said softly. "Listen...I know...uh...I've been acting like a jerk lately...I umm...well."

Kiah fought to not giggle at his discomfort and she leaned forward slightly pulling one of her hands free. She put it against his mouth softly, stopping his words. "Leonardo...there is nothing you need to say."

Leonardo blinked slowly. The fact that she did not use -any- suffix on his name did not go unnoticed and he leaned forward, with the intention of kissing her. Their faces were only inches away, and Kiah shut her eyes...

* * *

(1) gaijin - outsider 

A/N - for those of you that recognize the name, there IS a slight crossover with Disney's gargoyles. Yes, its the same Sevarius. I liked his character, and both stories were set in New York. Are the gargoyles going to make an appearance? Probably not. However, I don't own them either so don't sue me.


	9. Chapter 7 The karmic circle

"Well...isn't this sah-WEEEeet!"

Both Leo and Kiah blinked and jerked back quickly. A blush colored her cheeks. "Mikey-kun!" she choked out then went into a short tirade in Japanese**"**Gyogi ga warui!! Oh my god!" she quickly scrambled off Leo's bed, the moment forever broken and gave Mike a hard pop in the shoulder as she ran by him.

"Ow!" he cried, looking after her. "What'd I say?" He looked to Leo then. "What'd SHE say?"

Mikey looked genuinely befuddled and, as Leonardo climbed of his bed, he struggled to keep the annoyance from his voice. Kiah was right; it was 'bad manners' on Mikey's part. "What IS it Mikey?"

Michelangelo thumbed towards the main room below. "Master Splinter wants to talk to ALL of us." He turned and left before he jumped on the railing of the stairs to slide down on his feet.

Leonardo could have sworn he was laughing. Instead of taking the stairs, he merely jumped from the second floor down to the first, adding a couple flips in there to slow his fall landing in a three point crouch. Beside him, Mikey flipped from the railing, landing beside him the same way, before joining the two others already in the circle.

Once Mike and Leo sat down, Splinter nodded and began to speak.

"As you all know. Kiah has been with us for quite some time, my sons. And each of you has, no doubt, befriended her in various ways. You have befriended her without the knowledge of her past, or what she might be. Your friendship has been unconditional based on what she is now, rather then what she might be tomorrow."

All four ninja brothers nodded. Sensei was right. None of them, even Raphael by now, gave much of a thought about her past. It didn't matter anymore. She was their friend. What happened in her past was past.

Splinter continued. "I'm sure, by now, all of you have noticed odd things about her. Things that weren't quite normal, things that you wrote away as odd coincidence..."

Each of the turtles nodded. Each of them thinking back through the past few months she'd been living with them.

_All the pizza and ice-cream had her worried about her figure, like most girls, and she had asked Raphael to help her with a workout plan. He had agreed, and he figured he'd go easy on her, seeing as that she was so fragile. That lasted all of six days. By the seventh day she had been able to keep up with even HIS rigorous calisthenics. She wasn't stronger than him by a long shot, but she was able to match him in endurance. In one week. In one week she was doing an exercise plan that had taken April a month to work up to._

_Michelangelo crossed his arms and tried to think about __Kiah__. It was true he liked her well enough, but it was because she seemed to like so many of the things he did. He'd even taught her to sewer ski behind the sewer slider. Sure it was a bit gross, but it didn't seem to bother her TOO much. She liked watch comedy movies, television, dance and to help __Mikey__ cook. __Mmmm__...cook...Food. Ice cream...pizza...mashed potatoes and ketchup... Unconsciously he started to drool. _

_She was extraordinarily gifted when it came to recall, Donatello mused. It was an uncommon talent, one she didn't seem to realize she had. __Kiah__ wouldn't often touch a book and when she did, she read really slowly. But, if he showed her something or explained it, she had it down in a few tries. He had examined this once before, and he attributed her photographic memory to the reason she was so good at following __Mikey__ around on his boards. She could copy his movements. It didn't seem IN-human...but what if it were more?_

_After the Shredder was defeated on the rooftop of his fortress, the turtles had used the Sword of __Tengu__ to fry most of the technology in the building. The sword was not destroyed, only the protective glove. It was taken back to their lair and set upon a stand and forgotten. Without the glove they could not hold it, nor could Don examine its tech. So it sat, silent and unused near the practice arena. Leonardo thought back to a time just a few weeks after she'd moved in. He was still in his denial stage and she watched them practice one day. As usual he practiced longer and harder than the others, and long after the others had left he pushed himself further still, alone. Alone...except for __Kiah__, who silently watched him. Eventually though, even she grew tired of watching his repetitive meditations and __kata__ and began to explore the area. Her eyes came to a stop on the Sword of __Tengu__. Curious to its alien appearance, she reached out to touch it. Leonardo, meditating but aware of her presence, jumped to his feet yelling at her to stop and running towards her. But he was too late, her hand closed around the hilt. He skidded to an abrupt stop, his mouth agog, as she turned around, sword in hand. It had begun to glow with reactivated power. She looked at it flatly and swung it a few times. "Eh," she had said unaware of the danger she could have been in, "It is not as balanced as your katana, and much heavier. I can see why you do not use it." She shrugged and wandered away, leaving him to wonder. That had been months ago, but it still struck him as odd._

Splinter waited as his sons meditated on his words then continued to speak. "I have meditated much on this matter, and I have come to one conclusion. Kiah...is not the human we think she is." The four of them blinked. "No," he continued. "I believe she is more than human; possibly a Tengu of some sort."

Michaelangelo leaned towards Raph, "Umm.." he whispered.

Raphael knew his brother and explained. "Tengu...a forest goblin Mikey...I think." Michaelangelo nodded and turned his attention back to Master Splinter.

Leonardo lifted his head and snapped his fingers. "That's why she was able to take the Sword of Tengu!"

"Well," Donatello tapped his chin as he chimed in, "That would also explain why that Tiger was after her too. And why he knew her name, and acted like he really knew her. Hmm, I wonder if --" He trailed off and looked up suddenly as he felt everyone's piercing gaze upon him. Oops. Time to explain. "Remember that last movie night we had with Casey and April? Before the movie I took the Battle Shell out for a test drive and Kiah went with me." Donatello shifted a bit under the direct attention. He focused on Master Splinter as his hands started to gesture along with his words. "Well, as we drove, something weird landed on the hood, so I stopped. Before I knew it, whatever it was had opened Kiah's door and drug her out. It jumped from the street to the roof of a four story building, in a few leaps."

Donny paused briefly, his hand returning to rub his chin as he leaned back on his haunches in thought. "I'm sure it was some sort of Tiger, maybe a mutant like we are, but I climbed up after them. It was talking to her and it was confused as to why Kiah didn't recognize him. It looked unhappy about that, but then it fled." He still rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Whatever it was, it was fairly powerful and quite large. Though it didn't leave a scratch on Kiah, it had claws on both hands, AND it carried a double bladed naginata."

The silence continued until Raphael finally broke it. "Why didn't you tell us about this before Donny?"

He shrugged "I was going to later, but then well...I forgot." Donatello had the grace to look embarrassed. "But you know...maybe both of them are mutants, like us?"

Michelangelo guffawed. "Woah!" He reached over and gave Don a playful shove. "You think she's a turtle?"

Donatello tried to frown at his brother for the shove, but his brothers lack of intellect made him chuckle anyway. "No, not like that Mikey." He replied. "I mean, we were normal ordinary turtles and then we got mutated. Maybe she was just a normal human before she was mutated as well." He blinked at Michelangelo's blank stare. This was all over his head; maybe he should use smaller words. "What I mean, Mikey, is the ooze made us more human-like, we moved up on the evolutionary scale. What it would do to a human...is anyone's guess." He rubbed his chin again. "Though, the results would be fascinating to any scientist."

Raph looked back at his father. It made sense, her preternatural reflexes, and her stamina. It explained a lot, but he still worried about her mind. Conditioning like she seemed to have didn't come without a price. Without attachments.

As if Splinter was reading Raphael's thoughts he began to speak again. "Most likely she has family, friends, who will be looking for her...like this tiger that Donatello has seen. Perhaps the two of them are—"

He was cut off as Kiah appeared in the area. She ran in, her face bright as usual, with her normal clothing back on, and her hair tied back once again. "Hey guys." She said breathlessly, "Casey-kun is here to take us to that beach house." She blinked and seemed to remember where she was and sensed she'd interrupted something important. So she moved into a respectful bow toward Master Splinter, who nodded to her. She was unable to completely quell her enthusiasm, "Mikey-kun! April got it catered! There is much grub."

Mikey jumped to his feet. "Alright!! Err..." he knelt back down again, attempting to contain his excitement and looking guiltily at Master Splinter. "Sorry, sensei."

Splinter knew the time had passed for discussing her. It would be rude to continue to do so with her looking on and he waved a hand at his sons dismissively. "Go my sons. Have a good time. We will discuss this again later." The old rat smiled as they got to their feet and piled out the door, heading towards their rooms to pack a few towels.

All except for one.

Leonardo remained on his knees before his master, his face troubled. He looked up when Splinter asked him if this troubled him and the turtle shook his head "No, sensei, it doesn't. I knew...I guess I always knew."

Splinter rose and placed a warm hand on his cool shoulder. "My son, in life, as in ninjutsu, you must follow your heart. Always do what you feel is the best course and never regret your decisions." He removed his hand and started to walk off, leaning heavily on his walking stick. "Now. You'd better hurry; your brothers may leave you behind." He paused to chuckle as Leonardo jumped to his feet and dashed away. Although he alone carried the burden of responsibility, sometimes...he was simply a teenager.

The ride to the beach house was anything but quiet. Mikey and Kiah started singing along to Hoobastank as it came on the radio, Raph tried to cover his ears. Donatello tried to stay out of it, but after Kiah nudged him enough times, he started to sing with it, a bit off key, and even Leonardo had started to hum. Casey, through it all...drove like a maniac.

Eventually they arrived and he pulled up behind the old Victorian style beach house. The A-frame style unusual for the area and house type, but it worked. They piled out of the van and headed inside. The house was isolated, and the nearest neighbor they could see was a beach front club several hundred yards down the beach. Out on the back April was arranging food. Nachos, dip, vegetables, pizza, sandwiches, soda, ice cream...tons of food. She waved them over. "Hi guys! Help yourselves."

Raphael whistled, "Wow, April, what a spread. Where'd you get all this food?"

She smiled and shrugged. "An acquaintance asked me if I wanted a bunch of leftovers from a party he catered, it was perfect."

Raphael nodded in agreement and grabbed a soda. "Perfect timing."

Beside him Michelangelo was in overload. "So much food!" He murmured. "I hardly know where to begin." He picked up a plate. "I think I'll begin at this end!" Sure enough he stationed himself at one end and started to sample everything.

Donatello pointed his thumb at Mikey over his shoulder to Leo. "Yup. He's done for the night. You better wait two hours before getting in the water Mikey!" he called.

"Oh, speaking of water," Casey called out. "It's actually quite warm in this area, though if it gets too cold, we heated up the Jacuzzi so you can just warm up in there. And I got a ton of movies too. We're going to stay up ALL night!!"

Kiah giggled at Casey's excitement and started to just have fun.

It was several hours later when Mikey finally made it to the other end of the table, stuffed full. He collapsed on a beach chair. "Ohhh..." he groaned, leaning back. "I'm stuffed."

April and Casey retreated together into the Jacuzzi while the others wandered away finding activities.

On the beach Kiah and Don had teamed up against Leo and Raph in a volleyball match. Unfortunately, Don had spiked the ball one too many times on Raph and he was starting to get hot. Leo served the ball and Don bumped it to Kiah, who set it back to Don...who jumped up and spiked it...

...right on Raph's nose again. "ERRRARGH!" He roared, angrily as he took off under the net at Donatello...who promptly took off running. Leo started to take a step forward to stop Raphael but it was too late, he was already gone. Kiah simply shook her head in resignation. She was used to him by now, and his rages, and she knew better then to get between one.

Kiah watched the chase for a while before turning away. _Hmm...__Maybe I'll just take a stroll on the beach. Maybe I can find some neat shells._ She looked back at Leo for a moment, thinking to ask him to go with her, but he had turned and was talking to Casey. So she went alone.

The beach was quiet this late at night, and dark. There were no lights, but the moon was full and it cast plenty of light to see by. But Kiah had little difficulty seeing. To her, the moonlight was nearly as good as daylight.

She wandered along in her head for a while, and just scoured the sand for shells and thinking about things. She thought about the turtles and how much her life had changed. Thought about how much it will change again once she got her memory back. Truthfully it scared her. She liked this life now, though she might prefer her own place over life in a sewer. But she reasoned, as sewers went, it wasn't bad. Thought at times she felt a horrible feeling of confinement being underground, a fear of being bound. But out here, with nothing around her but the open land, she felt free, unfettered, and comfortable.

She gazed up at the star-filled sky a bit wistfully, some deep part of her longing for that freedom, that independence. But still...she was unwilling to leave her new friends...unwilling to leave Leonardo.

She sighed and mentally chided herself. _Why don't you just give up__ on __him._ She chuckled and muttered to herself. "You are so pathetic..."

A familiar voice answered her, and her head snapped up, but she didn't turn around. "Pathetic? Well...that's pretty harsh."

A soft thump beside her and suddenly the very person she had hoped to avoid was now standing beside her. She kept walking and he fell into step beside her. "What are you doing out here Leonardo-kun?" She asked quietly, unsure whether or not she actually _wanted_ him out here with her, an invader to her very thoughts about him.

He grinned slightly. "You know," he replied. "One could ask you the same question." He reached out and took her wrist, stopping her. "Is everything alright Kiah?" She turned to look at him and the unease was clear in his eyes. He was genuinely concerned about her despite the mystery that shrouded her mind and her past. When she didn't answer he asked again, softer this time. "Would you tell me if something wasn't?"

She offered him a small smile. "I do not think that I could hide much from you Leonardo-kun." She bit her lip and kept walking, with him beside her, both in silence. But it was a comfortable silence. At some point Leonardo had switched his grip from her wrist to her hand and it warmed his own.

He looked up suddenly. They had walked quite a ways down the beach in a comfortable silence and were now within hearing range of the beach front club. Faint house and R&B reached their ears that competed with the song of the nearby surf. "Wow." He said. "We walked a long way." He glanced back towards the house, that faint trace of responsibility tickling his senses. They should go back...

Kiah seemed to read his thoughts. "You are thinking that we should go back." It was a statement. She turned and took a step that direction, but was almost immediately stopped.

"We don't have to go back right away." He grinned.

She stared at him in disbelief and mischievousness. "Oh? Has the Leonardo-kun thrown caution to the wind, and decided to live a little?"

He smiled in response, somewhat sheepishly. "Now you sound like Raph."

"He is right, you know." Kiah said. When Leonardo looked at her, she continued. "Do you want to know what I see when I look at Leonardo-kun? I see someone with a great responsibility to his brothers, to his art, and to his Master. Because you are the oldest of your brothers you feel that the responsibility to protect them falls to you. I think that is why you train so hard, so you will be there when they need you. But I believe you welcome that burden and you wear it with pride, with perfection. But," she finished, putting a hand on his plastron. "I also see a turtle who does not always know when to be Leonardo-sama...and when to just be Leo. You strive for perfection...and that is noble, but it is ultimately an unattainable goal, and that is something you will never accept."

Leonardo listened and absorbed her words. It was similar to what Master Splinter always told him. He was his best student. Everyone knew that. He was far more disciplined then his brothers and took his art to obsessive levels, striving for perfection, and mentally torturing himself when he failed. Pushing himself ever further, Splinter had told him on several occasions he was losing sight of the forest for the trees. He understood...and it shocked him that SHE understood as well.

He gazed at her moonlight lit face and started a bit as she reached up and pushed his headband over his eyes onto his forehead. "You have pretty eyes," she said. "I do not know why you turtles have to wear those headbands all the time."

Leonardo laughed. "I could wear that hockey mask Casey got us instead."

Kiah made a face. "Oh yuck! All four of you look like total dorks in those things." She paused to reconsider. "Well maybe not Mikey. It kind of looks natural on him..." Leo laughed at that too but his laughter was cut off as Kiah suddenly moved into his arms against his chest. "Dance with me?"

Leonardo gulped. It was sudden, and his chest tightened. Her warmth against him was a sharp contrast to the cool ocean air against his already cool skin. Her arms snaked around his midsection and she rested her check against his shoulder. The music from the club seemed to play for just the two of them.

As they swayed to the music together, time stood still and they were the suddenly the only two beings on the beach, in the world. They talked about idle things, and simply let the conversation flow naturally. They laughed with each other, while they moved to the music still wound in each other's arms. Behind them in the darkness, the water splashed along the shore and they took a seat on the rocks laughing to each other as they drew pictures in the sand only to watch them wash away with the next wave. After a bit the tide had risen enough that made their activity outmoded so Kiah reached down into the water to splash Leonardo playfully. She jumped to her feet and danced away from him, keeping her balance on the slippery rocks.

Leonardo blinked and smiled, wiping away the water. A chase? Fine then. It's on. He worried briefly that because of the darkness she'd fall into the rising surf from the rocks, but after a moment he realized it appeared she could see just fine in the darkening night. There was a full moon tonight, rising slowly over the ocean, spreading its jagged silvery light over the swirling water. He got up and followed her, stalking her and using his ninja skills, he caught up to her quickly.

Kiah had stopped, on her knees peering over a particularly large rock in the tidal pool as he came up with her. "Shh!" she said, as IF he was making any noise. "Look!" She glanced over at him, pointing to something just on the other side of the rock.

He knelt down beside her and leaned over to look. There, just under the level of the water, was a large sea turtle making her slow way to deeper water. They watched her in fascinated silence until Kiah finally spoke. "We should name her.

"Like what?"

Kiah shrugged, looking up into the sky. "Oh. How about Venus...or something." She grinned when he made a face. "Ok. Ok...not a good choice for a female turtle I guess." She got to her feet looking around her. "Look." She giggled. "We better get out of here before we have to swim out." Indeed the tide had almost risen enough to cut them off from dry land.

Quickly they made their way back to the sand and Leonardo reached towards the sky giving himself a good stretch, but it was cut short as Kiah threaded her arms around his waist again, looking up at him with bright eyes. "You know, you are not let off the hook yet. You still have to dance with me. One last song and then head back?"

Leo dropped his arms around her, closing his eyes and settling his chin over her shoulder. It wasn't like someone had to twist his arm to dance with her. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, the song at the club turned to a slow ballad and Kiah snuggled against him. He was used to her warmth against him, but he realized suddenly just HOW much he liked it too, that it felt right somehow, and he opened his eyes looking at her. He suddenly realized just how warm she made him feel and his heartbeat quickened beneath his plastron.

Kiah felt a spark pass through her. Suddenly she was aware of his body against hers, the thumbs of his two-fingered hands, unconsciously tracing tiny circles on her hips where they rested. Her breath caught in her chest as the realization of how much she cared about him hit her like a train. Maybe it was even love, she thought. She certainly couldn't think of anyone else she'd rather be with. How many times was he the one in her thoughts, her dreams? How he'd came to her rescue at Casey's mobster party and how his eyes flared protectively as he defended her. How she watched him practice for hours on end and then made sure he had tea or water afterwards. Did he realize how she felt? A tiny stab of panic passed through her. He was turtle, she was human, and they weren't even the same species. But would that matter? Fearfully she lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him...and found him already gazing at her.

She's so beautiful, Leonardo thought to himself as she looked up at him, her eyes large and doe-like in the dim light. He could no longer deny his feelings. Yes, he had feelings for her, maybe even love. He could no longer pretend he didn't. Once he said it to himself it suddenly wasn't so frightening a concept but would she love him too? She was human, or maybe a forest spirit, but, in any case, not a turtle. Compared to her he was monstrous, an ugly mutated thing with aspirations of being human. Would that matter to her? She was living with them, talking to them...but would she actually love one of them?

Could she love _him_?

His thoughts came to a grinding halt as she lifted her head towards his. He could feel her heart beating wildly, matching the pounding of his own and seducing him with it rhythm, lulling him into its spell. Her scent was all around him, powerful and yet subtle, drawing him deeper into a crazy spiral of emotions he'd never felt before. It left him feeling euphoric and dizzy. Her face was only a hair's breadth from his and her mouth was open slightly so Leonardo leaned forward, and closed the tiny gap between them.

Their lips met in a gentle rush of emotions. Leonardo felt Kiah inhale slightly in surprise and he worried that he'd done something wrong, but that thought flew away as she relaxed almost immediately in his arms, returning his emotional deposit with interest.

Something like a bolt of lightning smashed through her body as he brought his mouth to hers. A thousand different feelings collided and flew away leaving her with only one thought, only one feeling. Him. His hands on her waist were slowly getting tighter, and drew her body even closer against his. His mouth against hers, warm and gentle, that seemed to beg for more which she couldn't help but give. Any moment now, her heart would beat out of her chest and she would die here, happy and in his arms. She felt like she was drowning, being swept away in a roaring river that filled her ears with its rush and the beating of her own heart. Then, she simply quit fighting, and let herself become lost in the sea which was Leonardo.

Her hands were trapped against his chest as he held her there, imprisoned in his embrace. His hands, at first against her tiny waist, moved up into the small of her back, pulling her body tightly against his. The fire that was enveloping her threatened to consume him as well, and he didn't shrink away from it. If he was willing to let it destroy his discipline, his self-control, then Kiah could only do the same. Her body began to react on its own as his mouth quested against hers, finding her willing and open and she eagerly explored his mouth, letting go of her shyness, any inhibitions she may have had.

Leonardo could feel a subtle change in her that mirrored his own emotional state. He rapidly became lost in the emotional tide that had been building between them for weeks, and he pulled away from her suddenly, trying desperately to catch his breath and regain control. "Kiah..." he breathed, resting his forehead against hers.

It was a bit awkward. He was so much bigger then she was. Though they were nearly the same height, he was 5'4, she was nearly 5'2 and petite in his powerful arms. His body was twice her size and twice her weight. Her mouth, tiny against his, tasted like honey and her warm mammalian body warmed his cool reptilian one to the core. But she didn't seem to mind their differences and he, he reveled in them.

Kiah could feel the struggle within him for it was mirrored in her. She felt powerless to resist him, to resist his touch on her skin, his breath on her neck, but subconsciously understood the power she wielded over him as well. When he pulled away from her, she felt like someone had hit her in the gut with a mallet and she fought to catch her taken breath.

Truthfully this feeling scared her. The fact that someone could make her feel so totally free, so complete, was nearly overwhelming. She didn't understand the why's and how's, nor did she care to. Likewise, Leonardo had kept his distance from her for so long trying to avoid this very feeling, to avoid the feeling of total vulnerability that their open hearts invited. But now that the gates were open, there was no turning back. They had passed the point of no return, no matter the final cost.

She brought up a hand from his chest to his lips, covering them gently, tracing lines over them, halting his words. Whatever words Leo had, died unsaid as he could see the adoration and desire, promise and _love_ staring up at him from eyes as infinitely deep as the midnight sky. Kiah was unmoving in his arms, her face flushed and eyes fluttering open with that unnamable something behind them that Leonardo felt in himself.

Kiah leaned against his chest, settling herself in the soft hollow of his neck breathing in his unmistakably reptilian scent. His skin, while cooler then mammals, was warmer then the night air and leathery with tiny scales yet it was soft, supple, weathered, criss-crossed with minute scars from fighting. Still, it didn't bother her, in fact she felt comforted by his presence, and his closeness. "Can..." she whispered. "...can we just stay this way? Like this?"

Leonardo grinned, nuzzling against her, inhaling her own intoxicating scent of flowers and spices. His hands moved against her back wrapping around her, hugging her to him. He couldn't get close enough to her and chuckled softly. "I'd like that." He whispered back as her hand left his face to curl around his neck.

She pulled back slightly, gazing into warm brown eyes lit brightly with love and smiling at her. Feeling as if she'd always felt this way, that she'd always known him. Feeling right. She moved forward just a bit as he did and they kissed again, both of them feeling the attraction, the pull on their hearts like two heavenly bodies colliding. All the times they'd talked, the time on the tower, the club, they had all lead up to this moment, this one wonderfully perfect moment. Where they were the only two people in the world and they were the world to each other.

Suddenly Kiah's eyes snapped open and Leo immediately felt her body tense up. He pulled away, confused. Had he done something? "What? What is it?" He blinked, her eyes were glowing, a faint dull red. She didn't seem to see him, and she looked past him, over his shoulder. "What's the matter?" He asked again with growing concern.

She looked anguished, which worried him further. "Something...they are coming Leonardo-kun...we have got to get out of here."

He was still confused but he didn't stop to question her and took her hand. "Alright." He turned to go but hadn't taken more than two steps when something flashed out of the darkness drawing a line of blood across his head. His headband, already above his eyes, flew off as his head and body jerked to the side from the impact. Kiah gasped then dropped at his side, the star landed in the sand beyond them. His hand went to his head, blood starting to drip from the inch long cut above his eye and he drew his swords putting Kiah behind him. "Grr!"

He scanned the beach before him, but he didn't see anything, it was much too dark and whatever was out there was staying in the dark, but he could hear them moving around, small rustling sounds of fabric and sand underfoot nearly hidden beneath the noise of the surf.

Kiah stood up behind Leo and peered around his protective barrier. Her grip tightened unconsciously on his bicep as she saw dozens of human shapes converging on them. She glanced to Leonardo, unsure by his body language if he could see them. It didn't appear to be so, so she looked about for a way to escape but didn't see a ready means. "Leo..." she whispered worriedly.

"We'll be alright." He assured her. There was a confidence in his voice she wanted to believe in, but the odds were daunting.

"No," She argued. "There are so many..."

He glanced back at her. "You can SEE them?" It was a mistake as they picked that moment of vulnerability to strike. Leonardo was battered by an unseen assailant to the right, before being kicked by another. He attempted to strike back at them, his swords flashing outwards at the invisible opponents but they hit only air and he was kicked forward into the sand before being set upon again.

The kick to his back sent him forward where someone kicked him in the stomach, curling him upwards briefly. Though he recovered quickly and caught the next kick with his hands and shoved it away. The body attached to it grunted and fell to the sand, leaving a human shaped impression that flickered back into visibility momentarily before fading back out. "Foot-tech Ninja!" He exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. They were invisible. Tough fighters but tougher still because they wore light refractive technology that allowed them to be literally imperceptible...and that made them deadly. Leonardo forced himself to center, and closed his eyes, letting them come to him.

His training won out, and he was able to fend off the Foot-Tech who came at him as if he could see them. Kiah was impressed and allowed herself the hope that he would finish this. But then she looked out over the dunes, and more had arrived. Their silhouettes outlined against the light of the city behind them. The giant hats on their heads gave away their identity. Leo saw them too. "Foot-Elite..." he muttered. He had lost, badly, to them before and the memory. A brief shudder passed down his spine.

One of them spoke. "We want the girl." Leonardo gave them his answer them with his swords.

Kiah knew his history with the Foot-Elite; he had told her, and she sunk to her knees in the sand behind him, crying out in anguish as the fight began anew. Leonardo was a good fighter, an excellent ninja, but he was falling to the overwhelming numbers and their advantage of surprise. He put up a good fight, he parried and dodged more hits then he took, but those that hit him, left dark green bruises or sent droplets of blood scattering through the air. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, though he was surrounded by several unconscious foes, he took a massive blow sending him sprawling to the ground reeling with the stun.

She ran to his side and knelt down as he struggled to get up. "Leo..." she said clutching at him. "No!"

He turned towards her and shook his head. "No! I can't let them hurt you." He started to stand up again.

His wounds, while not life-threatening, were deep and painful, carefully wounded in places to incapacitate rather than kill. But Kiah did not see the difference. She only saw him hurt; and the terror that he would be hurt further or even killed because of her, overwhelmed her, overwhelmed her judgment. "...and I _will not _let them hurt you anymore..." She leaned forward, rubbing her cheek along his briefly. "I...I love you."

Before he could respond she stood up and faced the Foot. "I will come with you...willingly...just please...let him go." Behind her Leo protested and struggled to stand, but she ignored him. "I am what you want right? Not him. Just take me and go...alright?" She took a step towards them with a bravado she did not feel. "Give me your word of honor you will let him go."

One of the Foot-Elite stepped forward and nodded, giving his word. The turtle and his friends could wait after all. He made a motion to the others and they began to disappear. After all, no matter what else she was, she was still their mistress and she had given an order and...regardless of its absurdity, they had to follow. Kiah walked up to him and he grabbed her roughly, throwing her over his shoulder. Tears streaked her face as she looked back to Leo who reached out futilely towards her as she vanished too quickly for him to follow.

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

* * *

Gyogi ga warui! - literally 'bad manners' like calling someone rude. 

Tengu - heavenly dogs - Raph is actually wrong in his translation. Though the Tengu I have heard of are depicted as birds of prey as well. If anyone knows for certain, please let me know. :)


	10. Chapter 8 Tokutaru appears

A/N whoops...uploaded the wrong document. Thanks to the reviewer who pointed it out to me. :) Here's the right one.

* * *

It was several hours later and the turtles were back in the lair. Once Leo had returned and told the others the party came to a somber end. The time for planning began. However, Leonardo was in no condition to plan anything more than a frontal assault. The turmoil in his mind was too great. His emotions churned wildly and he had to force himself to reign in, to center and find balance. He would be no good to anyone if he acted on such impulse, but it was difficult. His mind ached to charge in there and take her back; to make them all pay for taking away the only other person besides his brothers and Splinter that loved him.

She'd said it. She told him she loved him. It was a shocking revelation from which he'd not fully recovered. The more he thought about it, the more his thoughts dwelt on her words the more he was sure he felt the same. A burning rage tore at his heart toward those that took her from him, and he was going to get her back even if he had to take the entire place apart.

"This is not the time for rash actions my son."

Leonardo's head snapped up at his father's quiet words. Splinter had always been able to read his sons, and this time it was no different. He knew the anguish his eldest was going through; he understood. He had felt the same after the passing of his master Yoshi. He wanted to destroy everything Shredder stood for, everything that held meaning to him, but those types of feelings were destructive and he knew his son would fail if he allowed those feelings to rule him. The old rat glanced over at his son Raphael and then back to Leonardo. This is why they fought so much, as much as both of them were loathe to admit it, they were both very much alike at times. Leonardo, like Raphael, would gladly rush to his doom if he thought it would save someone he loved...and the others would follow right behind him.

Donatello was pouring over a map of Manhattan. "We don't know where she is though," he was saying. Raph stood behind him twirling a sai angrily and Don continued undaunted. "We've have no idea where to start. No clues other then the building that Leo saw her the first time."

Raph moved forward, driving his sai into the map at that location. Donatello jumped back slightly startled as Raph, pulled it free and spun around, his intention to head out clearly written on his face. "Then, THAT is where we start."

"Raphael!" Splinters voice stopped him and he turned around, listening. "There is more you do not know about this. The wise ninja does not rush into battle foolishly. Come before me, my sons." The four of them gathered around and he looked at each one in turn. Michaelangelo, uncharacteristically quiet, was nervously tapping his nunchakus, while Don was loading a few electronic devices into his duffel bag that was strapped over his shoulder. Raphael was clenching and unclenching the handles of his weapons, while Leonardo desperately tried to meditate. His bandanna was missing; lost in the previous battle. It would be a hard battle for the turtles as each of them felt differently. In such a short time she had truly become one of their family and they felt her loss with acute clarity.

Splinter worried for her safety as well, but he was controlled and more so, he was an old rat, while his sons were young, teenagers, nearly eighteen, but still impulsive and rash. He shook his head "I know what she is."

Mikey shrugged slightly "She's human. It's not like that matters, right?"

Splinter shook his head. "No. She is not." At this all four of his sons lifted their heads to him and he again looked at them. They were four, four so different from each other, but together they made each other strong. He was proud of them, of the things they were able to do together, as one. He was proud of them. He knew together they could get through this. However, with all four clearly distracted, the old rat feared they would make a terrible error that could cost them more than they thought. "I believe she is hengeyokai..."

"And you would be wrong, nezumi-sama."

As the sound of the strange voice, the four turtles leaped to their feet, weapons drawn. There, crouched along the side of a sheer wall, was a creature, remarkably similar to the one Donny had described before. It sat there, several feet aloft, without perch or handhold, its feet seemingly stuck in place, staring at them with glowing, baleful eyes. As the turtles took aggressive actions, it flipped off the wall and landed on the floor in a low crouch, its relaxed demeanor replaced by one of cold focus. Its only movement being its serpentine tail that twitched back and forth ready to react to anything.

Raphael rushed forward. "Who are you?" he growled. He didn't take kindly to his home being invaded and made his anger apparent in his movements. He spun his sai dangerously and when the creature didn't answer he ran forward, intent upon forcing it to reveal its motivations.

Donatello blinked when he saw the invader. It was the same creature that had tried to talk to Kiah before, the same tiger-like creature that had seemed to know her. He raised his hand trying to stay his impulsive brother, but he was too slow. "Wait Raph!!"

The tiger flexed as Raphael ran at him, and at the last moment leaped straight up leaving the turtle to charge below him harmlessly. As he came down, he kicked backward, shoving Raphael forward in his momentum. Off balance, Raphael stumbled forward and slid along his plastron several feet. The tiger landed without a noise and turned back toward the others. "I'm not here to fight." It said softly.

Michaelangelo watched as Raphael slid away and he leaped forward, his nunchuckus whirling. "Coulda fooled us." He landed before the tiger, kicking out with a roundhouse, which the tiger ducked away from. He followed up with a devastating combination of attacks and kicks meant to throw an opponent off balance. It seemed work, but the tiger suddenly ducked, and Michelangelo, expecting a sweep kick, shifted his weight onto his rear leg and lifted up his leading leg just a bit. But the tiger continued its low spin and its leg did not come out. Instead the tail snapped wrapped around the supporting leg to yank it out from under the turtle. Before Michaelangelo could recover the tiger's paw slammed into his chest, and Michelangelo joined Raphael on the floor.

It was Leonardo's turn and he found his focus instantly. His swords acted in concert as they whizzed through the air with lethal accuracy each one aimed at the head of this creature that dared to invade his home at a time like this. Any rational thought flew from his mind as his emotions became sharp, focused. The attacks were close, tiny tufts of white fur were shaved off, but still his blows did not land any deeper than his brothers and the tiger, moving with a swiftness that belied his size narrowly avoided each attack placed upon him. Finally, Leo made a slight error and the tiger seized upon that, reached out and locked onto one of Leonardo's wrists before flipping him into the growing pile of turtles. "I'm not here to fight." It repeated.

This happened in the space of seconds and Donatello could only stand there, unable to move. Something told him this creature wasn't the enemy here, and that stayed his hand. As he watched the creature fighting he could see its superior strength, prowess, and a slight glow surrounding him. Perhaps it was a sort of spell. Donatello was good with gadgets, not mystical arts and he gripped his bo tighter. Regardless of how he felt, he had to defend his home, his brothers, and he started forward.

Splinter leaped over his son's head. This creature would not hurt his sons. He would not allow it. Though he felt an almost instinctual fear for the large predatory cat, his fear for the lives of his sons overrode that natural instinct. He was a ninja master, in control of his emotions. He sprang forward at the tiger, which looked up in time to see him. The Tora closed his eyes and made no move to dodge or block before Splinter slammed into him. The tiger fell to the ground and the slight glow around him dissipated. The rat was tiny compared to the bulk of the tiger but yet the tiger made no move to get up, no attempt to push his small assailant away. Instead it lay there, quietly, his large green eyes gazing at Splinter passively.

The other turtles recovered and ran over, concerned for their master, who seemed to have quelled the beast. They were no less aggressive however. But Splinter's calm voice stopped them. "Why have you come here?" he asked.

The tiger was quiet a moment before it spoke. "To talk to you, nezumi-sama. And to beg for your help."

Even Splinter was taken aback at that, and his brow furrowed. The words rang true in his ears, to his senses, and he moved away to allow the tiger to sit up. Beside them, Raphael scoffed. "Yeah? You have a funny way of askin' for help pal."

The tiger turned its gaze to Raphael, its ears flat against its head. "You attacked me first. I told you, more then once...I did not come here to fight." The tiger shifted position to kneel before Splinter, lowering his head and eyes to him. "I wish to harm no one. I humbly ask your help."

Donatello leaned on his staff. "You're the one Kiah and I saw the other night. You tried to get her to go with you." He studied the creature, it was just as large as he remembered, but it didn't act like he thought it would. While it looked ferocious, it acted with honor and dignity. "Do you know her?"

The tiger lifted his head to Donatello, "Yes," he nodded. "My name is Tokutaru."

Michelangelo stepped forward. "Hey!" he cried out. "You're the dude whose name is on the necklace she wears." He looked proud of his revelation. Beside him, Leonardo tensed.

The tiger, who was unaware of the sudden tension nodded again. "Yes." He reached into his wrap and pulled out an identical necklace. "We made a promise to each other." He rubbed his necklace for a moment before tucking it back away.

Leonardo looked down and away from the tiger. He knew this might happen. He dreaded it. Somewhere he had hoped, believed that he could be with her, that she would want to be with him. Somewhere he'd hoped that she didn't have anyone...and that she could have him. But...that hope died the moment Tokutaru returned.

Suddenly his mind was clear again. He knew what he had to do. Regardless of how he felt about her, she was still a friend, and still needed help. Bushido code was comprised of seven ways, seven principles. Bushido demanded that one follow and fight for the seven virtues of justice, courage, benevolence, sincerity, politeness, honor, and loyalty. It was the way of the warrior. It was a code of ethics, a way for the warrior to determine right from wrong. It was Leonardo's way. His 'Do'.

This situation enveloped at least four of those principles. He knew what he had to do.

Splinter nodded to the tiger and put a hand on his hot-tempered son, who was still quietly simmering from his slide across the floor. "I see, Tora." Splinter replied. "And what help do you seek?"

At this Tokutaru looked up at Splinter. Compared to him the rat was tiny, minuscule, weak. The tiger literally towered over all of the beings he bowed before. But even he knew their looks hid a great power, a power he needed to save both himself and Kiah. He needed the tiny nezumi and his four kame sons. "Please." He pleaded. "I need help to rescue Kiah. The Foot has taken her back to them."

Michelangelo nodded "This we know. But why?"

"Her name...her _full_ name is...Oroku Kiah."

The name hit all five mutants like a ton of bricks. Shredder's DAUGHTER?! This wasn't possible was it? Donatello shook his head "Is this possible?" He asked incredulously, "Shredder was an Utrom. Could he...err...father children?"

Raph shook his head. "Yeah, and isn't Karai his daughter?"

Tiger nodded. "Yes, Karai IS his daughter. And no, Kiah is not his daughter by blood, but rather convenience, or clan really. You see, many years ago, the man you call The Shredder turned his considerable resources toward Japanese myth and legend. There is much out there that exists beyond the realm of men's perceptions that is both powerful and dangerous. Saki-sama and his then-lackey Ranmaru wished to tap into this resource. Both Kiah and I are results of their supernatural tampering. We were not trained in the Foot, but we were 'adopted' into his so-called family in order to give us rank. To lead his soldiers. However, his interests turned toward other things, namely the destruction of you kame, and we were forgotten. We were brought into existence to serve him, but...as you well know...he disappeared the same night as the Utrom returned home. None have seen him since."

Splinter nodded absorbing this information. "I see. Who now leads the Foot?"

"Karai-sama, along with Ranmaru. He, like many things you will see there, is not what he seems. He is honorable, but evil...and he controls the rest of us."

Michelangelo nodded, crossing his arms. "I get it. You want us to go in there and teach this guy a lesson." It was unusual for Mikey to be so forthcoming. His eyes shone as he pounded a fist into his palm. "Fine then. We'll go in there and show them it's a mistake to mess with the green machine." He started off.

Leonardo put out his hand. "Wait Mikey--" he started.

But Michelangelo refused to be put off so easily. "Wait? For what?" He spun around pointing his finger in his brother's face. "For you to decide if we should go or not? The entire time she's been here, you've mostly ignored her, and you're the one who brought her here. Why Leo? Why? So you could pretend you don't have feelings for her? When it's obvious to anyone who has eyes that you do?" he took a few steps backward. "You're the one who is always saying I should have more discipline, that I should take life more seriously...that I should be more like you, big brother. But you know what I say? I say she's our friend and no matter whose daughter she is, or what she is, or where she came from...she's still our friend. And _I_ am not going to let my friend sit around in trouble when I can do something about it. Seriously. So you can either come with me, or stay here."

Everyone stood in stunned silence. It was incredibly rare for Mikey to take such a stand on something, but his words were true and the others, regardless of what they thought, knew in their hearts he was right. They could do no less for anyone they called friend, and Kiah was a friend.

Splinter smiled proudly at his youngest son. Mikey rarely, if ever, took anything serious. But those things he did, he followed through with a dogged persistence. Much like his idea for the Turtle Titan. It wasn't such a good idea, but he wouldn't settle for just being told it wasn't, he had to see for himself, and he had to do what he felt he needed to do. And in the end he saved several lives because he followed his heart over his head. Splinter was certain he was right here as well. He had sensed a great power in Kiah, but he had also sensed a great goodness. His son was right, her upbringing didn't matter. What she was didn't matter as much as what she had become. And she had become a friend.

Raphael stepped forward. "Mikey's right, Leo."

Leonardo slid his katana away with a snap. "I was going to say...if we're going in there...we need a plan." He looked around at the assembled mutants. "These guys sound powerful...we need to know all we can about who our enemy is, and how to fight them. We go in...we go in prepared."

He nodded toward Tokutaru who returned it. "I will tell you everything I can."

------------------

Across Manhattan Island, while the turtles planned their assault into the Foot clan building, Kiah was brought to a room and left there. She went to the window and, finding it locked, prepared to smash it out when she suddenly stopped as a voice behind her began to speak.

"Now, now my dear." The voice purred smoothly. "Glass makes such a horrid mess...I'd hate to see you cut yourself."

She spun around to face the voice. It came from a small man, thin and gaunt. He wore his brown hair combed back and fancy clothes beneath a dirty lab coat. His smile was easy and wide, and his hands were in his pockets casually. Kiah figured he'd probably be an attractive man if he was younger...and he didn't come across as a some sort of social deviant. She shrunk against the windowsill, away from him.

The man seemed genuinely saddened by this. "Now that's hardly any way to greet me, Princess, after I've done so much for you." He pulled his hands from his pockets and was holding a small device, much like a television remote and he smiled at her again. "I see the reports of your amnesia were correct." He pressed a few buttons on the controller and then turned away. "Don't go too far my dear, I'll need to see you later."

As he closed the door behind him Kiah sank down below the window, drawing her knees against her chest tightly. She thought about the turtles, and about Leonardo, hoping he was able to get away safely. Shifting slightly she reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a long blue headband. HIS headband and she rubbed her cheek against it lovingly. It was all she had left of him and probably the only thing she'd ever have again. She could smell his scent on it, slight and faint, but unmistakably there. Silently she dropped her head to her knees as a few tears fell from her eyes to soak into the blue material.

------------------

"No, Master Ranmaru. Her memory is still fragmented. But I believe I can restore it to what it once was."

Ranmaru turned around slowly. His jet black hair, loose on the sides to frame his face, was tied up in the back in a traditional Japanese topknot. He wore a black kung-fu style shirt, buttoned up the front with burnished gold clasps with black pants and tabis. Seemingly young, his gray eyes held a depth of ancient secrets, ancient power. He smiled smoothly at his subordinate. "I see," he said, bringing his arms up to cross them over his broad chest. "She is important to me Sevarius, see to it she is not harmed more than is necessary. We must regain total control over her AND the tiger, if we wish to use our most potent weapon in the upcoming war."

Anton Sevarius nodded, rubbing his hands together. She was his greatest accomplishment and he had no intention of allowing his hard works go to waste. "I will obey immediately. She will lead your army, master." He turned around and began to walk off. "I guarantee it."

Ranmaru turned away as well, a pleased smile on his face. This was good. She and the tora would lead an army, HIS army, against his enemies in heaven soon...very soon.

------------------

Kiah explored her quarters. It was all new to her, and yet somehow familiar. The decorations, the smell, the general aura of the room seemed to resonate with her and she realized she'd have to accept the fact that this was her home...not below the streets. The room was pristine in its cleanliness, no dust, no mess. The psudo-Japanese décor was in shades of silver, grey and blue and quite Spartan. Opening the doors to the closet she gasped at the selection of clothes, which consisted mostly of leather pants and midriff baring shirts. This couldn't be the person she was...although...some of the outfits WERE rather sexy. She touched the baby soft leather and withdrew her hand quickly. Still, nice as they were, she just couldn't see herself wearing them. But she must have, this was her room, these were her clothes. At the bottom of the closet she saw a large trunk which she opened after a moment's hesitation.

Weapons. Two of them in particular. One was a rather long yet slender bow with a lacquered quiver of arrows. She could see three different types of arrows there. One bundle had a head shaped like the slender willow leaf, and she surmised these were for cutting and distance. Another bundle had a strange technological appearance, as if the heads could be rigged for something. A quick search through the compartments of the quiver and Kiah found what. They were explosive and sonic, probably meant to stun, or the arrows could be simply shot and upon impact wicked spines fell out of the head causing serious damage. Finally the last set of arrows was inscribed with odd sigils and markings making them magical most likely. Looking beyond the trunk she found a pair of ornately painted metallic fans. They were only about a foot long each, and the silver metal was almost fluid in appearance. As she reached out to touch it, it rang with a high pitched resonance, as if it were waiting for her and she drew her hand back quickly. Somehow the metal felt warm to her, familiar, and she reached out slowly to touch it again. Once more it rang at her touch but this time she didn't draw back, instead she wrapped her slender fingers around the handles and lifted them up.

They were light, and paper thin as she swung them through the air marveling at the faint light trail they left. It felt as if they were made for her hands and she started into a kata her mind hardly recognized but her body knew well. The glow of the fans grew brighter as the kata progressed, humming with a harmony much like the gentle lapping of the sea against the shore. In a lissome motion she flicked her wrist and the fan, already open in a half moon, slid open fully forming a glowing ring that leaked light like steam.

She knew these war fans. She belonged to them as much as they belonged to her and suddenly she was flooded with emotion, with memories of heroic battles with her fans in hand, scything through the air, cutting her enemies in pieces. The memories, emotionally powerful, left her with her heart pounding, her blood roaring in her ears. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and she glanced over her shoulder quickly. Sevarius.

"Anton..." she said, abruptly realizing that was his name...and that she knew it. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. Both fans snapped shut quickly even though she could feel their desire for blood...his blood, and she turned around to face him. "What do you want?" Her every instinct was screaming at her to run away from him, from this place...this -evil- place.

In a flash her memories were returning. She knew suddenly what she had to do and she snapped her weapons open once more with the intention to cut her way back to her friends if she had to.

"Oh no no no, my dear." Anton Sevarius purred. "We can't have you running off back to those reptilian freaks of yours now can we? I assure you, they will come here quite soon enough..." He held up the remote control unit just as Kiah started toward him, fans in hand, prepared to cut him down. He reacted by smiling slightly. "In the meantime..." His thumb jammed down on the button...

...and Kiah's world erupted in a blaze of white-hot pain. She crashed screaming, to the ground, clutching her head. It felt like needles were being driven into her eyes, her temples, into her brain. Kiah couldn't see, she couldn't think. Distantly she heard a horrible wailing and dimly realized it was her own voice. There was nothing but her pain-filled shrieking. All she felt was the blazing gouts of agony that exploded behind her eyes.

Anton watched impassively as the girl before him fell to the ground curling up into a ball, trying to escape the pain. The knowledge that there was no escape from it amused him and he continued to observe her futile struggle. The more she fought against it, the longer and stronger the pain would be. She would realize this and soon stop fighting the inevitable. Kiah would once more be theirs to use as they pleased. It was all scientific.

It took several minutes for Kiah to cease her struggles and finally she lay still and quiet on the ground, breathing heavily and glimmering in a light sheen of sweat. Anton moved forward a step knowing it was over. "Kiah." He said strongly. "Get up my dear, it's not ladylike."

Her eyes snapped open, blankly staring ahead for a moment then swiveling toward the sound of his voice, locking in on his. Dark pupils narrowed to slits filled with hatred but unfocused hatred, and she got to her feet slowly, fluidly, never taking her eyes off him. "Sevarius..." She said low. "Get out of my room."

------------------

Meanwhile the turtles and Tokutaru sped on their way to the new headquarters of the Foot clan. It was a dockside office building, much like the first one, tall and sophisticated, and with a definite Japanese flair. The fifteen story building was protected with state-of-the-art electronics and both motion and heat sensors. Tokutaru made sure to tell the turtles everything he knew about the facility. He told them of their genetic experiments on both innocent humans, and on animals. He told them how Ranmaru, a high ranking Foot ninja back in Japan, came to New York to follow his idol Saki. Now that Saki was rumored dead, Ranmaru entrenched himself as the Foot leader.

"Ok." Raph was saying. "You've told us about the building, the people in it, but one thing you haven't told us is how you were able to cling to the wall like that when we first met you."

Michelangelo, sitting in the front seat of the Battle Shell, turned around in his seat belt to look at their Tiger friend. "Yeah, that Spider-man thing is just too cool for words."

Leonardo muttered. "You read WAY too many comic books Mikey."

Tokutaru chuckled. "It is just a matter of focusing your chi." He paused but at their blank expressions he explained further. "Every living thing has chi, it is... life energy. It flows through a body but you can gather it, or mold it, or focus it and do extraordinary things." He thought it over. "Hmm...I think it's why we have always called our style shinobi-jutsu, while you practice nin-jutsu. The molding of chi is more than just 'shadow' techniques, its 'secret' techniques. There isn't much difference in fighting styles thought."

A grin crept across Tokutaru's jowls as he thought back to his early training days, when it was a struggle for him to focus, to learn to mold chi, to even do real nin-jutsu and not just the basic tai-jutsu. "Both Kiah and I can mold our chi, but..." he swelled a bit with pride. "I'm MUCH better then she is. She's...inefficient and wastes much, though her reserve is larger."

Tokutaru looked around at the four turtles. Though they did not posses chakra techniques they were still quite formidable and he was confident that they would be able to defeat Ranmaru, with his help. And in defeating Ranmaru, both he and Kiah would once more enjoy their freedom. "Still," He said grimly. "If the situation changes...don't fight either of us...we can't control our ----arrgh!"

The tora fell to the floor of the Battle-shell holding his head in pain. Instantly Leonardo and Raphael were unbuckled and kneeling next to him as he writhed in pain. "He...he's hurting ... her." He stammered. His pain, while not as acute was still strong and enough to knock him down. "NO!" he cried out, "I have to get to her...NOW!" He pushed away the two turtles and pulled at the latch of the door, flinging it open. He glanced back at Leonardo, unsteady for a moment. "Please...save her. Save us." And then he was gone, leaping away into the night faster than the Battle-shell could drive.

Don slammed on the brakes but Tokutaru was already gone. He looked confused. "What do we do now Leo?"

"Now?" The turtle leader forced away his feelings for the moment and focused instead on turning his anger into simmering energy. If they were hurting her then they would die. He buckled himself back in and looked at Don with a determined expression. "We rescue our friends."

* * *

hengeyokai - changing spirits  
nezumi - rat  
-Sama - a honorific like -san or -kun. similar to lord. Used with GREAT respect  
Tora - tiger  
Bushido - Literally the Warrior's (bushi) way (do).  
Jutsu - technique  
Tai - body  
Nin - shadow  
Shinobi - secret 


	11. Chapter 9 Into the belly of the Beast

A/N - Made a few changes the more I thought about something when a reviewer mentioned it. Though its hard to hit people with swords and other edged weapons without killing :)

* * *

Inside the Foot headquarters Ranmaru smiled at Sevarius. "I take it everything goes as planned?"

Severius nodded. "Yes Master, with both Tokutaru and Kiah under our control, we control two of the four legendary creatures and with them, a third of the beast court. You will be the Daimyo soon my master. Very soon."

Ranmaru waved his hand at Sevarius dismissively. "Yes yes I know this." He said, unable to keep the boredom completely out of his tone. "And what of those creatures that killed master Shredder? What of the kame?"

"They are on their way here master, I am sure of it." He rubs his hands together in anticipation.

Ranmaru deigned to face his subordinate. His youthful face smiled widely. "Certain of your plan?"

Sevarius nodded once. "Of course, Master. They will come seeking Kiah. Once they are our captives you will force Karai and her Foot ninja into your debt by avenging her father and master. And I...I will have fresh genetic material to play with." His wicked smile stretched across his face and he laughed.

Ranmaru nodded. It was a sound plan, and Sevarius would stand to profit greatly from this venture. He was looking forward to Sevarius' dissection of the four turtle creatures that had been seen with his Kiah. Their very existence stunk greatly of those accursed Utrom. That was fine by him. The fewer creatures to stand in his way of dominating Heaven, the better.

It had all gone swimmingly so far. Jubei had played his part well. The kame's ally, Casey Jones, had easily fallen into the engineered extortion ring and dragged his friends unwittingly along with him. The beach house too, had been an enticing trap. Knowing where their enemies would be and when was an advantage they'd pressed well.

Ranmaru stood by the open window, looking out across the darkened Manhattan skyline. This city was ripe and fresh, easy pickings for him and his kind. He could smell the life blood oozing from the pores of the city like the stink from a dead pig. It was a sweet smell, one that made him hungry; hungry for power, for sweet life blood, for the nectar that only the four Shi-Tenno could bring to him. Through the four legendary guardians he would be able to control the Beast Courts. A ruling council of Kami who governed the ebb and flow of the life blood of the planet. The Earths own chi itself.

Control the energy of the Earth, and you control everything on it.

Ranmaru's eyes blazed brightly with Onibi, demon fire, in anticipation of his ultimate triumph. Once he controlled Heaven and Earth...Hell, and it's demon army would follow. His trump card was once more in his grasp. Where Kiah went...her pet Tokutaru, would follow. And where Kiah hid...her ancient enemy the Phoenix would surly search out, leaving only the tortoise to be found. But with three of the four guardians, finding and defeating the fourth would be simple.

He thought briefly about the Kitsune, that wily fox spirit that seemed to show up at just the most inopportune times. Capricious but powerful, she'd not been seen in a long time. Still, though she was a threat, he could not afford to spend attention on her now. Not when there were others much closer in his grasp.

The Oni-demon started to laugh. It was a deep rumble that echoed off the thin rice-paper walls that turned into a high pitched maniacal cackle. On top of his victory against the Beast Courts he would destroy the Foot clan for all the humiliation its leader, Karai heaped upon him.

His victory was assured.

Far below him the Battle Shell pulled into the alleyway. The building was gothic in architecture and large overhangs decorated each floor. The building was well lit, as flush mounted lights shone upwards along the building for texture highlights more than security. But they accomplished both jobs equally well. It left little room to scale the outside of the building and enter from the roof. It was also the tallest building in the area, but it was possible for them to cross over on wire, much like they did for the TCRI building, but because of Tokutaru, they knew the roof was highly guarded. Their best bet was the restaurant on the first floor.

The restaurant, The Otani Palace, was a large Japanese sushi bar and grill which was sparsely populated with late night sushi eaters, and people lounged about with their warm saki. The back door was open as one of the workers carted trash outside to the dumpster. The young man looked up in surprise at the Battle shell parked there but his surprise was short lived as the hilt of a sai came down on his head, knocking him out cold.

As he collapsed a pair of strong arms caught him and gently laid him to the side, out of sight. "Alright." Leo whispered. "Let's split up. We'll find Kiah and this Sevarius guy faster this way." The others nodded, each of them slipping into the warrior mode in different ways.

Leonardo became singularly focused. His world narrowed to only two things, his katana and his enemies. He turned his energies inward, centering, pulling himself into a tight ball that would only stop once his goal was complete.

Unlike his older brother, Raphael simply raged. He constantly simmered, easily unbalanced except during battle. Those were the times he found his focus, his place. The anger that kept him an unvarying state of turmoil, tuned into a single point, a single dot of light that held his attention, and held his focus better than any kata, any mantra could possibly do.

Nothing got Raph's blood surging like hurting your enemies.

Donatello and Michelangelo headed off to try to get in a different way further down the alley. Donatello wondered if there was a way in through the sewers. Big places like this always had basement drains and judging from its design period, he guessed this one might as well. He and Mikey found a sewer lid and silently pried it up. Jackpot! It was a storm drain entrance. Perfect. Donatello jumped inside it followed by Mikey.

It was a standard layout and in only a few minutes Don and Mikey were pushing off the grate in the basement of the Otani Palace. There seemed to be several odd sewer entrances that Donatello had never seen the like of before, but he chose correctly. The basement was crowded but luck was with them and the grate was uncovered. Donatello jumped up to the floor and looked around. He didn't see any security, but he didn't discount the fact it might just be hidden. As Michelangelo jumped up behind him he started to search for the exit.

A sudden noise made them both start. Someone was coming in and they scrambled for hiding places as only ninja could. From his place on the ceiling Mikey peered out at the entrants. It was a couple young men...both of them dressed in Foot uniforms looking around.

Donatello peeked out around the boxes. There WAS hidden security. He felt a sense of satisfaction that he was right, and a sense of failure in himself for not seeing it. It was of little consolation that Mikey missed it too. He poised to strike, wondering if they should prod these two guys for info or just knock them out.

His choice was taken from him as Mikey dropped off the ceiling onto their heads. As he drew his weapons he side kicked up under the chin of one of the Foot ninjas sending him briefly into the air then to the ground unconscious. The other ninja had no time to react to what had landed on him when the business end of a nunchuck hit him across the bridge of his nose, sending blood splattering everywhere and he landed on the floor joining his friend in forced slumber.

Mikey chuckled and twirled his chucks a few moments as Don joined him on the floor. He prodded the unconscious enemies. "Oh well." He sighed. He was sure there would be more. "This way." He headed off towards the door.

Leo and Raph snuck into the back door and took cover behind several stacks of unused furniture to try to come up with a plan. Looking around, they couldn't find any obvious ways upstairs, beside the single set of stairs they could see. They were just about to try to make a run through the main eating area when they were both forced to duck back quickly as a Foot soldier swaggered by pushing a serving tray along with a portly chef.

The enemies were arguing about finicky mutants when the turtles attacked. The Foot ninja walked by first and Leo's katana cut an arc at ankle level with severed the Achilles tendons. As their enemy fell to the floor, the pommel of Raph's slammed into his temple, sending him into darkness quickly.

At the sound of a body falling behind him, the chef turned to see...and his eyes went wide. He took in breath to scream...and it released silently as Leo's fist caved in his sinus cavities. He fell to the ground unconscious and Leo turned to look around . Hmm...the corner of his mouth quirked up. He had an idea.

Beside him, Raphael recognized that look. There was a reason Leo was the leader, and as he wiped clean his sai he smiled too. This felt nice, therapeutic. In a way Raph was glad the Foot Clan was still around, it gave him a focal point for his emotional turmoil. It allowed him a way to relax. To find calm...if calm was possible for someone like him. Calm was relative though. They trained constantly, in the sewers, killing themselves day in and day out. For what? It wasn't like anyone in New York knew they were alive beneath the streets. And beyond a few select humans, no one even cared. How many disasters had they averted? How many lives had they saved and no one was the wiser?

He sheathed his sai, listening as Leonardo whispered his plan. He nodded and bent down again to get ready. "This better work Leo." He mumbled.

Leo didn't answer him. There were never any guarantees. He only hoped Mikey and Don were having better luck. He pulled off the chef's white coat and handed it to Raph, indicating that he should put it on. Raph made a face. At least this was better than having to fight with spoons like he did on the Triceraton homeworld. At least this time, they had the distinct advantage.

He put the chef's robes on quickly. Luckily they fit over his shell and Leo grabbed a few covered dishes and put them on top before climbing underneath the serving tray to hide under the cloth. He leaned down briefly, talking through the tablecloth. "Hey Leo." He started to push the tray along. "How come I gotta be the one to play cook here?"

His brother replied from below. "Because my swords would have stuck out."

Logical. He walked quickly through the main restaurant noting no one seemed to give them a second look, and headed towards the elevator. They'd get Kiah back and kill Sevarius and be back in time for dinner.

As the Turtles continued their clandestine assault on the Foot-quarters, Tokutaru homed in on Kiah like a guided missile. They were connected, in quite a spiritual way. He could feel her strong emotions, her pain and her happiness. He knew before ever meeting the Turtles that they meant a great deal to her, and therefore they meant a great deal to him. Sometimes he stopped and wondered at his loyalty to her, to Kiah. Then he looked at his form in the mirror, and he saw the monster he had become, the creature that stared back at him with unblinking eyes. The creature that was eternally alone...except for _her._ And then he no longer thought about such nonsense.

His chi fueled leaping propelled him far and faster than the Battle Shell could follow and within a few moments he landing on the rooftop of the Otani Palace. Several invisible ninjas stood guard on the roof at all times, proof against rooftop assailants. Normal roof top assailants anyway. Tokutaru landed in a low crouch looking about at the seemingly empty roof, but he knew better. He could see them around him, plain as day. Six of his masters finest warriors, equipped with ultimate stealth suits that allowed them to become invisible. But it wasn't a true invisibility, and the Foot-Tech ninja had no way of knowing this, as they didn't even bother to hide. Believing their camouflage flawless they stood in the open...where Tokutaru could see them easily.

His form was blurred with swirling chi, and even on the lighted rooftop he imagined the ninjas couldn't recognize his hulking form. He figured he probably looked like a monster...and that was why they moved to attack him. Good. He snarled. If they wanted to play with him, he'd be happy to oblige.

Tokutaru lowered his hands, letting his claws out with a slight snap of his wrists and surged forward. His strength and speed was no match for the overconfident ninja and after a few passes several of them lay on the rooftop, bleeding profusely or gutted. He turned around to face the final two ninja, who, seeing the ease of which he cut through their friends, were hesitating. The tiger licked the blood from his claws tasting the tang of adrenaline in the warm fluid. His other hand dropped to his waist and the naginata worn there.

His naginata was a staff type weapon, adorned with ornately shaped curving blades on both ends. Each blade came to several points and was etched in a complex pattern of runes along the shiny metal. The staff was metal, carved the same with katakana inscriptions. As his hand wrapped around the handle an immediate glow answered his summons. It warmed his hands, soothed his body and he jumped forward smashing the blade into the ninja's chest with a bone-shattering crack. He reversed the momentum of the blade towards the other one hitting it in the face, and laid it open. It dropped to the ground instantly.

Tokutaru wiped his weapon clean and then glanced down at the unconscious ninja, not bothering to finish the job, and he rushed toward the only access door. Normally he would have preferred to use his claws on all his opponents, but time was short and he was in a hurry. Steel sometimes had its advantages.

He kicked the door open and bounded down the steps, leaning over and running on all four limbs. He was faster and more agile this way. It didn't take him long to home in on Kiah. She was there, standing before Sevarius silently.

The doctor didn't turn as Tokutaru scrambled into the room, his claws leaving deep scratches in the hardwood floors. He leapt over the scientist with a roar before turning his feral expression back upon Kiah's tormentor, who merely laughed at the display.

"Ah, Tokutaru, just in time. Kiah has returned to us...as you can see." He gestured to her idly. "I expect to see you both in the main chamber. Master Ranmaru has work for you to do." He turned to leave, confident in the knowledge that for all his bluster, Tokutaru was powerless to harm him. "Oh." He called back before he closed the door. "We'll be having guests soon...so put on your game faces."

Tokutaru's ears flattened against his head. Guests?! Surely he didn't mean the turtles...which would mean... he _knew_ they were on their way, or even already here. He forced the thoughts away as he put his hands on Kiah's shoulders, shaking her gently. She was fine, he knew, but he knew she was also once more under Sevarius's 'spell'.

He frowned. Her mind, so free and clear just this morning, was black and opaque. Her thoughts were only to serve and kill. The tiger hated this life. He hated being forced to destroy those that did not deserve it. Despite having a body that was built for war, he wished for peace. His element was air; he wasn't used to being a leader. He left that up to Komuku the Phoenix, the Samebito or even the Kitsune. Silently, sullenly, the tiger's eyes followed Severius as he finally left.

Alone now, Kiah turned towards her friend. "Tokutaru." She said confusedly, looking around. "What has happened? Why does master wish to see us?"

Tokutaru shrugged. He honestly didn't know. "Perhaps it has something to do with our guests?"

Kiah looked down at her clothes. "Ugh..." she frowned, sniffing at herself faintly. "Did I fall in a sewer? I stink." She turned around and strode to the closet to pick an outfit. "I'm going to take a quick shower, I'm sure Master can wait a few minutes."

The tiger watched her disappear into the shower and shook his head sadly. He'd hoped it not come down to this. He'd hoped the turtles would get to Sevarius before they were forced to defend the parasite. Pacing restlessly about the room, he waited for Kiah to come out, and he worried.

Several long girl minutes later she emerged. Her entire look had changed. Gone was the innocent, replaced by a warrior. Her unbound hair cascaded over the sleeveless shoulders of the leather top she wore. It was skin tight, and went to just over her belly button. It was cut to follow the contours of her body. She also wore a pair of low cut black pants that sat just over her hips. Over that finally was a loose belt that sat askance over her hips holding her closed fans. She paused in the doorway, and flipped her hair back casually, placing a hand on her hip. "Let's go meet our 'guests'."

Tokutaru winced inside then shook his head. "I will have to meet you there. I too, have pressing business." He bowed deeply to her before leaving and then leapt away, searching for the turtles. If they were near, he could sniff them out easy enough. He only hoped he make it to them in time.

There was precious little of _that _left.


	12. Chapter 10 The battle goes badly

Meanwhile, Donatello and Michelangelo found a rather large vent that Tokutaru had specified and were headed to the 8th floor. According to the tiger the 8th floor was Foot soldier central, the 9th was lower labs and living quarters and training areas and the 10th was the genetic labs and the main chamber...where Ranmaru would be found. Donatello knew there was an access panel located between the 8th and 9th floors that would seal off the top two floors.

This was his goal, and it only took a few more minutes of climbing for him and Mikey to find the panel. The progress was slow, Foot ninja were crawling everywhere and even their advanced skills in stealth were hard tested. But Donatello pried off the cover and began to examine the wiring inside.

It was complex, but nothing beyond his considerable talent with machines. As he worked Michelangelo pulled out his shell cell. "Psst. Leo. Raph. You guys have your ears on?"

Raph's voice came back quietly "If we didn't, we'd be deaf doofus."

Mikey snorted, his brother always had to be so sarcastic. "Are you guys above the 8th floor yet? We're about to seal the doors."

"Yes." Raph replied, looking around. It was amazing no one had stopped them. These Foot ninja were clueless. "So far, so good."

Leo muttered, still beneath the cloth. "It's too easy...I don't like this."

Raph frowned at that. He was right...something _was_ off. "Go ahead and close it. We're on the 9th floor now."

Donatello worked his special brand of magic on the panel and then they heard thick firewall doors close in the areas around them. The turtle smiled. "Alright...we'll meet up with you guys at..." He stopped talking as suddenly there was a horrible groaning sound all around the two of them and the shaft they were in suddenly closed off below them and above them, and started filling up with gas.

It caused them immediately to start choking. "Knock out...gas!" Donatello managed to choke out as he started pounding on the sides of the duct. Beside him, his brother started doing the same thing. The gas was getting thick, in moments they would both be unconscious.

The panel suddenly burst open and the two turtles fell into a large room, coughing and gagging, trying desperately to catch their breath and stop the world from spinning so quickly. After a few moments the effects of the gas wore off and Donatello looked around his surroundings. They were in a lab room, much like the techno-organic rooms of the Utrom. There were several translucent chambers filled with some oily liquid. He walked over to one and peered inside it. It was labeled 'Ommoraki'.

Don let out an involuntary shriek as suddenly the liquid parted and an extraordinarily ugly face was suddenly against the glass in front of his. The face was inhuman, it had a human's forehead, eyes and ears, but the long crooked beak of a vulture with scraggly feathery 'hair' protruding out from every other area. It screeched at him and started to claw at the glass, trying to get out.

Mikey and Don stepped backward away from the creature. Mike chuckled "Wow. It's even uglier than Raph." The glass suddenly shattered and it stepped from its perch, eyes glowing angrily. "EEK!" The creature was female, Bloated female organs flopped around as it skittered forward on the taloned feet and legs of a bird. It screeched at the turtles in anger.

A horrible stench accompanied the creature and both turtles recoiled a bit. Mikey pulled his weapons and tried to backpedal "Now, see? When I said ugly I meant ugly in a really good way. Yes, yes I did. Hey uh...did you do something new with your hair? I know...you've lost weight." The creature screeched again, this time louder and slime started oozing from its mouth, dropping on the floor with a barely audible hiss. Acid. "...crud."

Donatello gripped his bo a bit tighter and continued to back up. Suddenly, strong hands latched around his arms to lift him into the air. He squirmed around trying to see who it was and gasped. Surprise colored his words. "HUN!"

"Yes freak! Did you think I was gone?" He started to squeeze Don and the turtle grunted in pain but was suddenly dropped as Michelangelo drove one of his whirling chucks into Hun's kneecap, and the other one into his face. Hun wasn't hurt so much as he was stunned but he stumbled backward a few steps and dropped the turtle. Don had little time to enjoy his freedom as he dove to the side as ommoraki dashed forward her talons slicing only air.

Don assessed the situation. One Hun was difficult but not impossible, and one ommoraki thing...he gulped as several more glass containers burst, all of them producing identical creatures. So now...Six creatures and one Hun. Not good. Definitely not good. After a few more moments the battle began in earnest.

A few doors away Leo and Raph abandoned the disguise and were trying to home in on their brothers. Something was wrong. Don's last transmission was cut off and he wasn't answering now. He was nearby and they kicked open the door to a large open lab. They drew their weapons and walked in cautiously.

Not a dozen paces in the doors slammed shut behind them and they both turned to glance back. When they looked forward a man was standing there. He was young, but there was definitely a presence about him. One that set both turtles on immediate edge.

Leonardo could guess who he was. "Ranmaru." He growled. When the man simply smirked Leo Leo snarled. "What have you done with Kiah?"

Ranmaru raised a slender eyebrow at the question. "Kiah? Is that her name? She is here. Home, where she belongs."

Raph spun his sais "She doesn't belong here. Not with you." This man really annoyed him, and he wanted nothing better than to pound him into pulp, but he held himself in check. This would be Leo's fight, Leo's kill. He'd just have to settle for smashing everyone else.

Ranmaru continued to smirk. "Oh? She belongs in a sewer then?" He laughed. "How little you understand of her. She is a creature of Water. One who could never be truly happy confined in such filth, trapped in a sewer...or did were her needs never considered?" Ranmaru chuckled briefly, "I have freed her from the shackles humanity would place on her. And the binds that YOU would place on her as well." These creatures disgusted him. He thought briefly they might be some sort of water demon, but taking a better look told him they were simply turtles with training. Far beneath his notice...but since they were here, he would have to teach them to respect him...before Sevarius could pry out their brains. "Who are you to tether such magnificence?"

"We are her friends." Leo growled and pointed his katana at this man "She deserves to make that decision on her own." He ran forward to attack the man, executing a perfect combination of frontal flips and attacks that should have slashed an opponent to ribbons, but Ranmaru ducked away from the flurry easily, almost casually. He barely seemed to move as he pushed each sword thrust just enough to knock it off target. Leo landed a few feet beyond him and turned to continue the attack but Ranmaru was no longer there and he blinked in surprise.

Too late his senses tingled and he tried to duck out of the way before rolling ball of energy slammed into his plastron and knocked every bit of wind from him. It sent him crashing backward into the far wall. The katana fell from limp fingers and he fell to his hands and knees to try to desperately to catch his breath again.

Raph used the distraction to leap at Ranmaru as well. He brought his sai down on his neck trying to sever it, but once again Ranmaru shifted just enough the sai missed. Raph, bereft of a target, landed awkwardly against Ranmaru's back. Lightning quick the Oni's hands came up, trapping Raph's head in their grip, and he stepped to the side, intending to snap the turtle's neck.

Fortunately Raph was able to twist just enough the move didn't kill him outright, but every bone in his neck popped like knuckles and he knew in the morning he'd probably not be able to move. Right now, he was sliding along the ground into Leo. Ranmaru laughed. "Is this all your rage amounts too Kame? This pathetic attempt to poke me with your toys?" He continued to laugh as he walked up to the two turtles "Never attack your enemy one at a time. This is not a movie...it's reality." He scoffed a bit, "How you were able to kill Master Shredder is a mystery to me. But, even so, you must pay for his death...eventually." he snapped his fingers, "Right now...I have someone who wants to play with your genetic material...and just between you and me? You'll wish I'd killed you." He lifted a tabi and slammed it down on Raphael's head knocking him out cold.

Leonardo struggled to stand up but he couldn't get his body to obey his mind. Had he hit the wall any harder he would have passed out immediately. Ranmaru was right, singularly they were no match for him. He needed his brothers. This would be a fight for all four of them. Leo whispered "Kiah...I'm sorry," just before he joined his brother in darkness.

Next door, the battle was going badly. Donatello and Michelangelo were being overwhelmed with sheer numbers. The harpies took an inordinate amount of damage to harm and were faster than the turtles. Though there were only two harpies still alive, there was still Hun. Mikey didn't know how much longer they could last. They needed a plan...but Leo was the planner. Mickey tended to live more by the seat of his shell.

Out of all four turtles Michelangelo was not the strongest...that was Raph. He was not the smartest...that was Donatello. He wasn't even tactical minded - that was Leo. But Mikey had the most raw talent, the most dexterity, the most dumb luck. It worked for him. It was working for him now as the remaining harpies attacked him. They spit acid and vomited a sort of contact poison both of which he'd been able to avoid so far and had come through the fight with few scratches so far.

He glanced over at Donatello, who wasn't doing so well. Donatello had the un-luck to fight Hun, who was more than a match for the ninja turtle. Hun, while slow, was incredibly powerful. Don had the advantage of being quicker, smaller but it would only take a few hits by Hun to send the turtle into a coma.

And Don was getting tired. The harpies had done a good job in segregating the fighters. Normally the turtles would have traded opponents by now, to keep their enemies off balance, but not this time. Michaelangelo was too far from Donny to help him, and vice versa.

Donatello searched for a way out, an escape. There was only the one door, and the strange tubes that lined the walls. The odds didn't look good. Ducking away from one of Hun's massive sweeps he rolled backward to try to examine the machines in the room. There had to be a way to control these harpies. From the corner of his eye he saw Michelangelo fighting still.

And then he saw it happen.

Mike, rolling away from one harpy, didn't see the one flanking him. A stream of fluid spattered into him and he immediately fell to the ground in agony. As his skin began to smoke, Donatello screamed his name, and started to run over to him but was suddenly lifted into the air by Hun, who had him by his shell.

"Your friend is done for freak." Hun slammed Donny face first into a nearby wall. Bones crunched and Hun smiled satisfied as Donny slumped to the ground semi-conscious. Hun continued. "Their acid is enough to dissolve him into a puddle, but if the acid doesn't work...then the poison will. HAHAHAHA" Donatello slipped away into unconsciousness.

"Mikey..."

Donatello forgotten, Hun examined Michaelangelo briefly. The turtle's skin was starting to blister and its breathing grew shallow and quick...It would be over soon. He shooed away the remaining Harpies, who hissed at him in hatred as they climbed obediently to perch on the high walls. Surrounded by freaks, he thought sourly. These turtles had been a thorn in his side for ages. He was glad one would be dead soon and he'd take pleasure watching Sevarius genetically rip apart the other one.

Using Donatello's bo-staff, he swept Mickey into one of the tubes on the side of the room. "There...return to the sewers freak." He laughed at his own joke, and turned around.

As he did a furred fist smashed into his nose, spattering blood across his face and sending him flying backward over the tile to collapse against the wall.

Tokutaru shook his fist out. Hitting Hun with a sucker punch had felt good, but he had no time to relish his small victory. He couldn't allow Michelangelo to die. Quickly he picked up Donatello and leapt into the same chute Mikey had gone down. It wasn't yet too late.

Mikey slid through the tube finally landing the water far below the building. The salt water washed away much of the acid coating his body and he regained a bit of consciousness. His movements were sluggish, his vision blurry, and he was having trouble breathing. He realized he was dying, and there was no way to stop it. He could almost feel the poison coursing through his system, like he had been injected with molten metal, and he collapsed in the water, partially submerged, waiting for the end.

_I didn't think it would end like this._ He thought silently. _Alone, here._ He had never stopped to imagine how the end would come. Though he imagined it would be in battle, he never stopped to think about what it would be like, if there would be some sort of final epiphany, or if he'd see his life flash before his eyes. He thought maybe he'd have some sort of grand regret, some sort of unfulfilled desire, but he didn't. His only regret was that he was unable to accomplish what he had set out to do...and that he'd failed his brothers. He closed his eyes to wait for the end.

* * *

Ommoraki - japanese mythological harpys. half a face of a person, body of a bird. Though in this story they are a bit closer to classical harpies in appearance, but retain their japanese myth in abilities. 


	13. Chapter 11 Captives

Michelangelo felt soft hands on his shell, warm and gentle, and he opened his eyes up to see a stranger kneeling over him. "Who...are...?"

The girl giggled, her icy-blue eyes wide with mirth. She wore a cap on her head that seemed to have large ears on it, and her short cropped hair jutted out from beneath it in several different directions. "No no no! It's not time for talking. No no no." Her voice was light and airy and one of her ears flicked backward slightly.

Behind her, Tokutaru dropped to the ground with Donatello heavily. "Hikari!" he said in surprise. "You are here?" He gently set Donatello's body down beside her.

"If Hikari is not here...where is Hikari?" She giggled again, and her hand darted out grabbing one of Tokutaru's. "Tora touch him. Give him your chi."

The tiger was not in a position to argue and he bent down putting his hand on Michaelangelo's plastron. Hikari began to chant in a language Michelangelo didn't recognize but suddenly he felt better. His vision cleared, his body felt stronger, powerful. He felt like he could fly. The girl was surrounded by a powerful blue aura that lit the dark tunnel, it was almost like she was surrounded by fireflies that flicked on and off in irregular intervals.

After a moment the aura faded and the girl giggled again as she reached forward taking Michaelangleo's hands in her's to pull him to his feet. At the same height, she leaned forward till she was nose to nose with him laughing. "Kame all better now?" Before he could answer, she cartwheeled away from him.

"You are not healed completely, Michaelangelo. Your physical damage yes, but the poison is chi-based, and it will devour yours until you die. However, I have given you most of mine, so you have until that runs out...to rescue Kiah."

Hikari smiled. "You have Tora powers Kame-Kame." She said. "But each time Kame uses them, you use chi. All gone, gobble gobble." She put her hands by her face and snapped her fingers open wide. "Then...poof!"

Donatello had begun to stir and Hikari leapt over to him to straddle his body and lean over into his face. She poured a effervescent liquid into his mouth and his physical wounds began to disappear. "Ambrosia." She giggled. As his eyes opened, she kissed him on the nose and then danced away to crouch next to Tokutaru.

As her glow faded away it left the tunnel in relative darkness again, and Tokutaru collapsed down in the shallow water. "You were unconscious about two hours." He tossed the shell-cell back to Donatello. "Your Sensei is on his way."

"He is here, Tokutaru-san."

"Sensei!!" The turtles ran to their father.

Splinter was glad to see his sons alive and well. He had received a call from Tokutaru telling him his sons were in trouble, so he came right away. He could feel the tora's own life force coursing through Mike, and Don was empowered by a strange celestial power. Things had not gone well. "Where are Leonardo and Raphael?" He asked, going to the tiger.

Tokutaru pushed himself back on his haunches, balancing himself with his tail. His ears drooped as he answered. "They ... were captured. Ranmaru has them. You must get to them quickly. Did you bring the sword? You can use it...it will defend you from Ranmaru."

Splinter nodded and produced the Sword of Tengu. It was still wrapped in its oilcloth and he handed it to Mikey, who took it. "April and Casey are in the Battle Shell. They will help us when we need it."

Forgotten Hikari backed away slowly into the darkness.

Michelangelo nodded. "Sensei." He said. "We've got to stop this guy." Splinter nodded to his son, rarely so determined. "We'll get the guys back, and we'll save Kiah."

Tokutaru nodded. "I will follow when I can. I am of no use to you like this..." He looked around for a moment. "That _was_ Hikari." The only answer he received was a distant giggle, and he sighed.

Donatello looked around. "What was she? She saved us."

Tokutaru nodded. "She's a kitsune, rather...she's a tenko. But, she'll be back...I'm sure of it."

He shook his head a moment, then got back on track. "The roof is now unguarded. Concentrate Michelangelo-san. You can leap up there."

Both turtles clasped Tokutaru on the shoulder briefly before heading back to the nearest manhole lid. Splinter paused and bowed to the tiger, who returned it. "Good luck Splinter-sama."

------------------

"HE WHAT?!" Kiah screamed. "He would NEVER betray us...betray ME!" Kiah threw up her hands in the air. This just wasn't possible. They said that Tokutaru, her closest friend and ally had helped several creatures to invade their home. They MUST have coerced him somehow, forced him into this. Yes...that's what happened. She glared at Sevarius.

"I want to see these creatures...these...turtles." She said. Anton nodded, pleased at her reaction. He turned and began to walk off and she followed behind him, almost in a daze. Despite her ire at Tokutaru, something was nagging in her mind, something at the edges of her subconscious. Why did these turtles upset her so? There was something off, something wrong here, and it pulled at her mind incessantly. But the more she thought about what that could be, the more a painful buzzing clouded her mind. The more it told her that her current course was true. But there was something even about that that seemed wrong, like a painting with a single detail out of place. She couldn't put her finger on it, and when she felt close the headaches started again. Maybe seeing these turtle creatures would bring her the answers she sought.

Several rooms away Raph was placed in a glass tube and hooked up to several painful machines. The few workers in the room took readings and notes as they studied him closely, occasionally sending electrical sparks through the probes to ignite certain reactions.

The only reaction they were getting was that from a raging turtle.

Raphael pounded uselessly against the walls of the tube. Where was Leo? Last he had seen he had been slammed into a wall, but he seemed alive. Looking around he didn't see Leo here...so where exactly was he? He had asked several times, but no one answered him and he only got madder. When he got out of here, he'd kill them all. Raph doubled his efforts against the glass, pounding on it with his fists so hard he was leaving bloody streaks. "RRRAAARRGGH!" he screamed in frustration.

Hun walked into the room. "You're friends are dead freak."

Stunned into silence Raph could only stare at Hun as he gleefully continued, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his face. "The one called Michelangelo, and the one called Donatello are dead...killed by myself and the harpies. They had it lucky...they died quick...unlike you... FREAK!"

"You're lying Hun." Raph growled. "You'll say anything. When I get out of here I'm gonna..."

"You're going to what?" Hun interrupted as he chuckled. "Kill me? Take Kiah back?" He laughed anew. "Even if you could, you can't take her." The blank look on the turtles face told Hun he didn't understand. Stupid creature, he'd have to be more forthright. "Since you're going to die, I'll tell you. Kiah is being controlled by a mental persuasion device that Sevarius created using both Stockman's technology and arcane magic. Her entire world is what he programmed her to be, a loyal servant of the Foot clan." He tucked the cloth away again, crossing his massive arms before him.

Raph snarled again "You had to brainwash her to get her to follow you? How desperate is that?"

Hun blew off Raph's anger with a wave of his hand. "She is more powerful then you can imagine turtle, her and her pet Tokutaru. Where she goes...he will follow, so we got two for the price of one. The problem was...Kiah would never follow Master Shredder willingly, she was like you freaks, steeped in useless honor and righteousness. So when Master Shredder forced her into being, they 'convinced' her she was his daughter, and then they slowly convinced her that his way was the only way. It was quite beautiful really. But you won't be around much longer to worry about it." Hun turned to leave but paused, looking back over his shoulder at their captive. "Maybe, if you're lucky, they'll do the same for you...and you can be MY personal maid." He walked off laughing leaving Raph to simmer behind him.

Raph punched the glass once more in anger and noted the tiny crack that appeared. He smiled wickedly...it wouldn't be long now. He only hoped the others were doing better than he was.

It was not the case. Leo, a few rooms away, was in a similar situation. He, too, was trapped behind a glass tube, hooked into several machines. Painful machines yet different from Raph's setup in that while Raph's seemed to be designed to test reaction to stimuli, Leonardo's hookup seemed to test endurance limitations.

He woke up screaming.

Most of the scattered scientists in his room were accustomed to screams, so they wore headgear designed to muffle it and did not overly react to the turtle's excruciating pain. Theirs was a job to gather information, and they didn't ask questions. They knew better. Asking a lot of questions, especially questions that were not part of the assignment was a quick way to get killed here. So they shut up and went about their business.

Leonardo slumped against the side of the tank raising a hand to push upon the glass weakly. He knew he couldn't escape; he simply didn't have the strength. Whatever drugs they were pumping into him were keeping him in this woozy state. He felt as if he were tumbling through space and could not stop. How were the others doing? Where was Raphael? Where were his katana?

Where was Kiah?

He looked up suddenly as the double doors opened and two people walked in. His heart gave a small shout of joy as he saw one of them was Kiah and he knew she was alright. But just as fast his heart fell as he saw how she was moving, how she was dressed, how she looked at him.

She looked at him as if he was a stranger, an experiment...a freak. Gone was the love that had gazed at him on the beach. Gone was the feeling of worth he had when she huddled against him for protection. In its stead was the cold calculating stare of a Foot soldier. Though his eyes saw the truth, his mind refused to accept it, his heart rejected it and, with renewed vigor he pounded at the glass. "You have us! Let her go!"

The man, whom Leonardo could only surmise was Sevarius laughed and approached the tank. "Such fine genetic material you shall provide me." He purred. "But you are greatly mistaken turtle." He reached backward and gestured for Kiah to come stand with him, which she did. She moved forward, almost in a trace, staring upward at the captive turtle.

Leonardo's mouth formed her name, and it came out in a whisper. A whispered plea "...Kiah." To which she cocked her head slightly, trying to process this. The creature knew her name. How could this be? She stared at it, trying to understand this vague feeling of knowing, of familiarity she was getting. She blinked and a brief glimmer of happiness, of safety, of feeling loved flashed over her eyes, but she blinked again and it was gone. It confused her. It scared her, and she reacted to her fright by taking a few steps backward, away from him, her expression turning sour, suspicious.

Anton laughed. "She is here because she wants to be. Don't you my dear." Kiah nodded mutely, answering his question, and sending the first twinges of betrayal shooting through Leonardo. The human continued. "Yes...she is not our prisoner...not in any conventional sense anyway." He glanced back at her then back to the turtle. "You see...a while ago you four turtles toppled her so-called father's empire. Oroku Saki's empire. What you did to him is anyone's guess. I'm guessing he died on the day the Utrom building exploded...but that's neither here nor there."

The man paced nonchalantly around the container, dragging a long nailed finger across the glass. "We had no way to find you turtles without bringing our activities to your notice, which was unacceptable. So Kiah had a plan. She would find a way to endear herself to you four creatures...and then, we'd destroy you from the inside." He chuckled. "She is quite the little spy, is she not? And it worked like a charm. Here you are. Your three brothers are either dead or being experimented on as we speak." His chuckle turned into a throaty laugh as he watched the stricken look on Leonardo's face turn into one of rage and hatred. Oh how much he loved these games; treachery and deceit. "Did you really think a beautiful perfect being like her could EVER care about a creature like you? You live in a sewer, she lives in the sky. You live in filth, she in finery." He smirked. "But, you have nothing if not your dreams, I suppose."

"Don't look so wounded turtle, your suffering won't last much longer, let me assure you. Once I learn all I can about your living body...I'll pick apart your dead body and clone you. Rest easy in the fact that one of your clones will probably be assigned to Kiah...as a body guard, later." He made a face and looked at her. "Though how she could stand to let you touch her is beyond me." Sevarius turned to leave still amused. "Oh...and if you are wondering how we found you...well, everything up until this point has been one elaborate trap. Jubei, the food, the beach house..." He tapped his chin with delight. "Ingenious no? Now, come along girl." He strode out of the room leaving Kiah staring at the turtle.

Leonardo watched her and his eyes narrowed. How could he have let her use him this way? How could he not have seen? He truly believed that she had meant what she said there, on the beach...but it was all a lie. His eyes narrowed in hatred as he glared at her. More painful than the tests was the pain in his heart, the pain of the knowledge that ultimately, he was just another mutant freak to her. Unconsciously his lip curled into a snarl and he pounded against the glass and Kiah turned away from him, walking out of the room, leaving his anguished screams behind her as the tests started again.

Kiah wandered through the halls thinking. Her head was hurting, and she couldn't clear it. She walked along the tiled wood floors silently, not understanding this odd feeling she was getting. She felt doubt at her actions, a strange feeling, and she felt something was horribly, desperately wrong here. Where was Tokutaru? The fact that he had betrayed them left her reeling. It was impossible. They had promised to stand at each other's side years ago, that he would leave her without a word didn't make sense. She entered a sparring dojo and pushed at the hanging bag gently, causing it to swing.

She caught it before it could come back to bump her and she brought a hand to her head. Something WAS wrong...but ...WHAT?

Elsewhere Anton reported to Ranmaru, who was sitting at a table eating a bowl of soup. The Oni-leader looked up as his servant entered. "What is it Sevarius?"

Anton bowed briefly. "It is Kiah milord. I believe the hold is weakening. She seemed rather dazed while we talked to one of the turtle captives. It was almost like she was remembering."

Ranmaru threw his bowl of soup across the room in anger. "You ASSURED me this would not be possible. Re-establish control immediately."

Anton nodded "Hai master, but the setting is already at her maximum tolerance, any higher and it could burn out her brain." He worried. "The spell was not designed to compete solely versus her considerable willpower. It was designed to work in conjunction with elaborate mental conditioning and memory spells." He paced around the room in anxiety. "Those spells are failing, the conditioning being healed away. The opposing forces in her own mind could destroy it."

Ranmaru sat back down, regaining his composure. "Raise the setting."

Sevarius looked surprised for a moment then shrugged. "Alrighty."

Kiah continued her walk through the complex, the peace not helping to clear her thoughts. She ended up in her quarters, standing at the window looking out over the quiet city. It was always quiet after midnight in New York, relatively speaking, and she opened the window. It felt good to be above so high.

Suddenly her mind flashed on a similar scene. She could see a tower, feel the biting wind, and smell the reptilian scent around her. She could feel his hand cool against hers. And then the image was gone, and in its place a searing headache that caused her to collapse to the ground.

It was gone in seconds but she remained there on her hands and knees holding her temple. What WERE these creatures that brought up such images, that made her feel this way? They made her head hurt to think about them, but somehow this...all of this was wrong...and those turtles knew why.

She knew she had to go speak to them, that one in the glass...he seemed familiar. He made her heart ache somehow. As she started to stand something under her bed caught her eye and she reached out to examine it. It was a blue bandana worn around the eyes.

Kiah brought it to her nose and inhaled. It smelled familiar. She was suddenly assaulted with images again; images of a turtle standing over her protectively. Images of cooking with another; of working out, of putting together gadgets. She blinked and the imagery was gone. Determined to find answers, she stood up and pointedly ignored the shooting pains behind her eyes.

Raphael collapsed against the glass exhausted. He wanted to rest, but there was no time. Slowly he had worked the crack in front of him to a large fissure. It wouldn't take much more to crack it...but he was tired...so tired. He sunk down to the bottom of the tube. Maybe just a short rest to get his strength back.

Nearby, several scientists looked up in alarm as Kiah kicked in the door. She wore a dark look on her face that none wished to test, fully aware of her powerful abilities. "Get out." She growled. She wished to see no more of these peons here; their very presence disturbed her deeper than she cared to admit. The scientists filed from the room quietly and quickly trying not to draw her ire. She waited until the lab was quiet once more before proceeding in further. Leonardo's bandanna was in her hand as the doors to the lab slid shut behind her. The turtle had fallen against the side of the tube and seemed to be asleep. His eyes were closed.

So many more images flooded her mind, of happy times, of fun times, of his mouth against hers, of love. And she approached the cylinder staring at the creature inside. She was torn, torn between pulling him out of the tube so she could beat out her frustrations, and pulling him out to set free. Something here still felt wrong, but as she stared at him something felt right, and as if he sensed her presence, he opened his eyes.

She approached the glass until she was nearly right up against it, never taking her eyes away from his.

-- _how can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

Kiah lifted the bandana again, this time raising it in her vision till it was over his face. Did this belong to him? Was this ... his??

_-- my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold..._

Leonardo's eyes opened slowly and he watched her slow careful approach. She was wearing that dazed look again but this time her demeanor seemed more like the Kiah he knew before. It was hard to focus, he knew they had drugged him, and she blurred out.

-- _until you find it there and lead it back home_

She dropped her hands down, staring at this turtle and then clutched her head in pain. Kiah fell to one knee. _This can't be. Oroku-sama had told her these turtles were evil, they were bad. They killed so many of her friends and they might have even killed him._ She looked back up at him, hatred welling again in her eyes.

_-- call my name and save me from the dark_

Almost unwillingly her legs made her stand and she placed her hand on the cold glass. Once more the imagery flooded her senses. This time it was a feeling, a feeling of fear, paralyzing fear, and her eyes went wide.

-- _now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me_

Inside the glass, despite his rising hatred, Leonardo lifted his hand on the glass to match hers. A wave of sadness passed through him briefly, replaced by a deep ache. He looked past their hands to her and her eyes widened briefly before she fell to the ground again, her hands wrapped around her head.

-- _breathe into me and make me real..._

Leonardo tried to feel pain at her pain, and some part of his sub-conscious did, but it was overshadowed by the fact that she had willingly betrayed him. Was this another ploy? Did they still need something from him? Were they after Splinter now? He vowed he'd never give them, give HER, what she wanted.

Kiah clutched her head, the pain was terrible. And she fought to stay conscious. She felt something warm trickling over her lip, and she brushed a hand there. Blood...her nose was bleeding. She wanted to run, escape the pain and find relief. She jumped to her feet, running away from the room, away from the turtle...away from Leonardo.

_-- save me from the nothing I've become... _

She ran. There were Foot soldiers in the hallway and she dispatched them easily and casually as she ran through them. They weren't really trying to stop her, but she didn't make that distinction. They were simply in her way and she moved them. Kiah had to get to the roof, she felt better under the stars, under the open sky. The pain wasn't getting better...it was getting worse and she could hear her blood pounding in her ears.

_-- I've been living a lie...there's nothing inside..._

She stopped at the edge of the building and stood on the edge. It was a ten story drop in front of her but she was unafraid. The wind whipped her loose hair over her back as she became a silhouette in the full moon behind her.

Leonardo's face came to her and she remembered. Suddenly she KNEW the things here, this life, was a lie. She KNEW that she was being forced into this one. She remembered his love...and she remembered hers.

_-- without your love darling._

She spun around, putting her back to the drop, bringing her hands to her chest, a tear running down her cheek. Funny...the pain didn't seem so acute now, it wasn't gone...just dulled.

_-- only you are the life...among the dead!_

And she started to fall backward, slowly...off the side of the building, her hair streaming upward, tendrils of it flowing around her face.

She fell through the air almost sleepily finally rolling over to her stomach and flipping her body over twice with a half twist just before she hit the ground in a three point crouch, her hair cascading over her shoulders, and her eyes blazing with an internal light, and chi flowing around her body in a bright display.

_-- all this time I can't believe I couldn't see,_

She started to run again, it felt good to do so, and she kept running, chi erupting all about her and she leapt with preternatural agility from the street to the nearest rooftop the biting wind in her face, in a leap far beyond any normal human distance.

-- _kept in the dark but you were there in front of me._

The building was abandoned that she jumped on. And she turned around to look at the building she just came from. HER building... He was still in there. In pain...she had to go save him. She couldn't leave without him. No matter what implanted memories she possessed her mind was suddenly clear. These were her friends, her surrogate family, and she couldn't leave them.

-- _without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

And where was Tokutaru? She had to find him too. Her business was not finished yet. If Leonardo was here, then his brothers would be as well, and they would go after Ranmaru. They didn't understand what he was, didn't know how powerful he was...so...she had to get to them first. To free herself from his control, and to make him pay for harming the only family she really had.

_-- don't let me die here...there must be something more._

Kiah's chi swirled around her brightly and she began the leaps back to her building determined to not let her mind grow clouded again. Determined to walk in there and free Leonardo, and tell him how sorry she was.

-- _bring me to life._

_

* * *

  
_

kitsune - /kit-SOO-nay/ - fox spirits  
tenko_ - specifically_ fox spirits of heaven

Song is "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence


	14. Chapter 12 Rescued

A/N: Sorry about that...AGAIN...it was really late last night and I have two stories both at the same chapter number. I saw '12' and posted. Thanks to Wolverine24 who pointed that out to me. And thanks to all my readers and especially reviewers so far!!

* * *

As Kiah left the top of the Foot building, three other figures arrived. Michelangelo and Donatello, held Splinter between them and they landed lightly on the roof. "Woah!" Michelangelo gasped. "That was sweeeeet! How long did Tokutaru say we could borrow this?" 

Splinter touched his son's shoulder. "These are abilities that you too might learn, my son."

"You mean, we can do this stuff too sensei?" The rat nodded. "Sweeeet!" Beside him Donatello was getting his gadgets out. He handed Mike and Splinter a pair of goggles each and pulled out a tracking device. "What's that Donnie?" Mikey asked as he put on the goggles he was handed.

"It's the Turtle tracker. I made a few adjustments; it's homing in on our body temperatures and on the tracer chips in each of our shell-cells. We should be able to find the guys quickly." Donatello pulled out a small vial. "And if we can find a lab I think I can make an antidote to that poison."

Splinter nodded, but did not voice his concern at that. The tiger was right, the poison in his son's system was not any conventional poison, and this was a poison that affected his life force. That was not something any drug could repair. "Let us hope we do not need your skills my son." He continued to wait as his son made adjustments on his tracker, leaning on his walking stick.

Don finished and held it up. "Eureka! We have a signal. It's Raph. Come on. He's this way." They ran towards the only entrance noting the earlier carnage still strewn across the ground. "Looks like someone already did some of our work for us."

Inside the building they fought their way to Raph. Hordes of Foot soldiers fell to their crushing blows and they pressed on. They found him in the lab, and as they ran in the technicians ran out. Once it was clear, Don locked the door behind them but as they ran to free their brother, the glass barrier shattered and Raph fell towards the ground.

Instead Mikey caught him. "Raphie!" he said, concern lacing his normally carefree voice as he laid him down on the ground carefully. He wanted to pull out the needles buried in Raph's body but couldn't as Don cried for him to stop.

Donatello wanted to check the machines first. Who knows what they were doing to him.

The machines were pumping him full of hallucinogenic drugs. But they were easy to stop, and likewise, it was easy for Don to administer reversal drugs in order for Raph's system to recover faster. While he waited for his stricken brother to recover, he mixed up a batch of base to counteract the acid from the ommoraki, in case they met them again.

But the nature of the poison concerned him. Tokutaru had said it was chi based. That it would affect a body's ability to channel its own life energy, eventually cutting it off, and once that happened, that person would die. This wasn't a mechanical situation and it vexed Don that he was unable to come up with a solution. They would just have to finish this before that happened.

After a bit, Raphael sat up and managed a small grin. "Woah..." he looked at Mikey, "What hit me?"

Donatello pulled out the IV's gently and smirked. "About 20 cc's of a bunch of stuff you wouldn't understand. Don't worry, you'll feel better in a few." Raph was quickly regaining composure. "Where's Leo? And Kiah?"

Raph pushed himself to his feet. "I...I don't know. We were attacked by Ranmaru before we found them." He was relieved that Donny and Mikey were fine.

Splinter placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "We'll find them my son."

Donatello checked the tracker again, "He's this way, Sensei." The group headed that direction. Bursting through the door and fighting their way through once more.

At the same time Kiah returned to the building, but as her path was not fraught with opposition, she was able to reach Leonardo a lot quicker than the others. Her headache returned the moment she re-entered the building and she had to concentrate on what she knew was right. It took a lot of effort but she saw her path clear before her.

No lies, no illusion.

She made herself remember.

Kiah crossed the lab to the machines. The lab was still empty from before and Leo was alone in the tube. He didn't move. She didn't bother to look at the readouts, rather she crossed the floor and drew her warfan.

The magically sharp steel of the fan shattered the glass and as Leonardo fell out into her arms, she collapsed to the floor with him. Cradling him gently, she pulled out the needles. Although she realized that he would be in a stupor for a bit and groggy, there was no time to sit and wait away the effects. She had to escape with him now while she had the strength.

They'd have to come back for Raph later, with help. With the others.

She knew what she had to do. As she struggled to her feet with his weight, she pressed her hand to his plastron and concentrated. Blue chi materialized and flowed around them both, into Leo's body. She could feel, from the energy flow where he was hurt and she sent her energy to those places, repairing the damage.

It was Kiah's greatest talent. Healing. Simply her touch was enough to wipe away minor injuries, illness. It was automatic, but when she concentrated, she could bring someone back from the brink of death.

Of course, her powers weren't infinite. They worked off the chi in her own body, and when those reserves were gone, she could draw from her own life force. And when that was gone...so was she.

The pounding in her head threatened to disrupt her chi flow. Pain shot down her arms into her hands. Was the turtle the cause of this? Why would he hurt her like this? She didn't understand. Argh! She wanted to run away from the pain, run far and fast, but she couldn't. She had to get him out of here. She loved him...didn't she?

Kiah threw his arm over her shoulder and forced him to walk. There was a skylight here and she knew she could jump to it, but could she with him? She hit the switch to open it and looked up. She'd have to try. Focus Kiah, she told herself, you can do it. She gathered the chi around them both and leaped upwards through the high window.

She misjudged the distance slightly and shot up too high over the roof, landing hard but rolling so she took the brunt of the force. Dropping Leo slightly she fell to the ground and he grunted, his strength returning.

Nearby, Ranmaru snarled to Anton watching this scene from his security cameras. Kiah was slipping through his grasp. "Stop this Sevarius, if you value your life!"

The doctor pulled out his remote and turned the dial to 9 out of 10. Beside him, Ranmaru smiled, assured of his victory still. He'd either have her back this night, or she'd die. Any way it played out, he was closer to his goal. She would either lead his army against the Beast Courts, or there would be one less guardian to protect them.

Beside him, Sevarius simply shrugged. The scientist knew this would kill her because she was fighting the control. It was too great a stress on her mind and, at best, if she survived, she'd come through it brain fried. Maybe he could use her genetic material for something later.

Leonardo shook his head, trying to clear it. Vaguely he realized he had been brought to the roof and his weapons lay nearby. He glanced around, picked them up, and kept a wary eye on Kiah. "Why have you brought me up here?" He asked.

"You've got to ...unh... get away from here, Leonardo-san." She gasped, still doubled over on the ground. The pain was worse now, it was harder to focus. Her mind searched desperately for a hold, something to tether her down. She looked up at the turtle before her. She loved him. She would use that. That was enough to ground her. She looked up at him and managed a smile.

And he returned an icy stare. How could she possibly think herself forgiven after what she did to his brothers, to HIM? He struggled with his feelings and his words. Sevarius's words echoed through his head. _She is here because she wants to be. _His hands clenched into fists, as the echoes continued. _She would find a way to endear herself to you._ Everything she said was a lie. _Your three brothers are either dead or being experimented on._ His family was destroyed because of her. _Did you really think a beautiful perfect being like her could EVER care about a creature like you?_ No...and how could he ever have thought that she loved him? She said the words, but they were hollow, empty, just like she left his heart. "Get away from me."

Her smile turned confused and she didn't seem to understand. Perfect, he thought, acidly, the innocent routine. It would never work on him again; it was all just a trick to use him. Use his feelings, his heart, his mind, to destroy the only family he had. He snarled, wobbling just a bit with the residual effects of the drugs. "Drop the act Kiah, I know who you are. I know what you tried to do. It won't work again." He bent down to pick up his weapons and put them on before he drew a sword and leveled it at her.

Kiah didn't understand. Could she have been wrong? She stared up the length of the sword to his eyes, bewildered. Was she wrong in her assumption about the illusions? Could she have actually been the one deceived in this? That her feelings for this turtle were simply manufactured dreams meant to destroy her resolve, her focus? Would he..._could _ he actually kill her? She didn't know, and her world was crumbling in a haze of red.

Sevarius turned the dial to 10. It was a final desperate act meant to destroy Kiah from the inside. After all, if she wouldn't be their ally, then she couldn't be allowed to be their enemy. He glanced over at Ranmaru. "You might as well kill her Master...she will be useless to you now." Ranmaru paused to consider this...then nodded, sending the ninja that remained out to finish the job.

"Come Sevarius." He said. "We'll fall back to finish this, another day." Together they walked from the room.

The pain felt like someone was stabbing her eyes with white-hot needles. She fell to the ground to scream and clutch her head. "NOOOO!" Desperately she clawed at herself trying to end the pain, to see past it. Leonardo stepped back as she fell, unsure of what was happening but he didn't lower his guard. "Help me..." she pleaded weakly. He could help her. He always helped her.

Surely this was another trick. They were desperate and would try anything to continue the deception. "I told you, it won't work anymore. You lied to me!" his words started off slow and calm, but gradually rose as his emotions, his anger started to slip its check. "You hurt my brothers. You've destroyed a part of my life!! You told me you loved me! You lied about everything!"

He stepped back as she reached out towards him. If she touched him, he knew his resolve, his anger would collapse, and he'd walk willing back into her lies; those wonderfully soft lies. "You betrayed me...I...I can't forgive you for that."

Though the pain, through the hammering in her head she heard his voice, heard his words. And his words hurt her more than even the beating in her head. Words shaper then a sword cut into her heart, and she felt it break, her resolve crumble, her world shatter. Her tether was gone, and she was left adrift in a wasteland. Alone. "...no. It is not true! Please believe me...I did not do the things you say...aaargh!" She collapsed again as the pain tinted her vision. "...please Leonardo-san..."

"BELIEVE YOU?!" This new Kiah was astonishing. How could she even THINK he'd begin to trust in her words now? "Your father tricked me once..." It was true. He HAD let Shredder trick him one time... Only one time, and he had almost led his brothers into a trap because of it. He let down his guard with her, only one time. He swore it wouldn't happen a second time. "It will never happen again."

Kiah collapsed forward to the ground and felt warmth on her face. She touched it, astonished at the blood that now coated her fingertips. A vessel in her temple had burst from the pressure in her head. Even her vision swam with pain. No...her mind screamed at her...this can't be happening. No... Despite her attempts at otherwise, hot tears spilled down her face. She could feel a new emotion rising in her. Resentment.

Then, suddenly an all new sensation flooded her already overloaded senses. There were other creatures here on the roof with them. Creatures with dangerous intent.

Donatello held up the tracker as Raph dispatched the last of the Foot ninja who fell in a heap at his feet. Raph was starting to feel pretty good again. A good battle always made him feel better, but he was worried about Leonardo, sure they fought a lot, but Leo was a balancing factor in his life, as much as Michelangelo was, or even the brainiac. They'd find him...they HAD to. He grinned, the rush of battle a soothing respite for him.

"Up there!" Donatello pointed to the rooftop and tapped his communicator. "April says he's on the roof. Come on...the stairs were back this way." The group headed that way as fast as they could.

The ninja's moved onto their prey silently. The turtle creature had no idea they were there, so intent upon the girl he was. They seemed to be having a lover's quarrel...so much the better for them. They were under orders to kill them both. It would be easy.

The lead ninja lifted up his bow, nocked an arrow and aimed at the larger threat...the turtle. He released it...

At that moment the others burst onto the roof, the door flung wide as they piled out from the stairwell. Donatello quickly spotted Leo and Kiah across the roof. What was wrong with her...and why were Leo's weapons out? He suddenly had a horrible feeling, and began to run that way.

Raphael, right behind him, had the same feeling. "LEOOOOO!" he yelled.

Kiah looked up at Leo desperately then straight back at the hidden ninja who shot the arrow and, in slow motion, saw it leave the bow. "NO!!" With all her remaining strength flung herself between him and the ninja on the roof.

Leo blinked as she suddenly darted past him, her entire mannerism changing. He didn't have time to react as she spun around with him and then groaned softly as she fell forward against him. His arms came up around her automatically and he felt a sharp point in his own chest and looked down.

His breath froze in his throat.

The arrow had sunk into the middle of her back and protruded out the front, warm blood was streaming from the wound steadily. It was warm upon his plastron and dripped to the dusty rooftop. In an instant his anger with her dissolved. Her betrayal was forgotten as he stared into her eyes and he sunk to the ground with her collapsing form, clutching her. "...no." his voice was a whisper, unable to speak. He could see in her eyes that she was dying. In his arms she was leaving him. "NO!!" he tried to hold her tighter, as if that would keep her with him, but she was slipping further and further away. "You can't leave me!" Her eyes closed and he shook her limp form, trying to stop her. "KIAH!"

Kiah felt like she was falling, something was desperately wrong with her. She felt cold, and the world seemed so far away. There was a voice...it seemed familiar. Yes. It was familiar. Leonardo-san. He was talking to her, saying something to her. Was he crying? She couldn't tell. She only knew something was about to happen. Her whole body felt hot and she opened her mouth to whisper to him.

"Get away from me."


	15. Chapter 13 Jikoku

More than stunned at her words, he didn't move. They were just words. Words that hurt more then he'd thought they'd be able to, despite the recent events. Five minutes ago he'd convinced himself he hated her...but he stared at her in shock as she used her last breath, her DYING breath, to echo those same words he'd spoken to her not five minutes ago. What had he expected? He didn't know...he only knew those words felt like a kunai in his heart.

The Foot ninja who fired the arrow smiled in satisfaction as the arrow buried itself in her back but his pleasure was short lived as a sai slammed into the back of his head. He didn't have time to see his fellows beside him meet similar ends before darkness fell.

Michelangelo looked over at Kiah and fell to his knees in anguish, his chucks falling from hands that too limp to hold them. "We...we're too late." He said softly, accusingly to himself. He looked up as suddenly her body started to glow brightly as chi started to swirl around it, almost palpably, with a life of its own.

Her body began to change quickly, losing its human appearance as her body elongated and her skin turned a silvery blue. Her torso grew longer, more powerful, stretching into a long sinuous figure and her limbs grew thicker with heavy wicked claws on each of her four toes. Finally, her hair melded into a flowing mane as her face turned draconic, and her lips pulled back in a snarl to reveal a mouthful of dagger sharp teeth.

The dragon got to its feet slowly, looking about the area with a predatory eye. A jewel on its chin blazed with an eerie aquamarine light matching the glow from its eyes. Its mane and whiskers continued to flow around its body and face in a preternatural wind as it turned towards Leonardo, a deep rumble starting in its chest.

Near the others Splinter gasped. "It IS her!" he said quietly, leaning on his walking stick. She had been the one so long ago to rescue him. Kiah had always seemed familiar to him; her spirit was the same in any form.

Leonardo, at first shocked at the transformation, soon overcame his shock as he realized she wasn't dead. He jumped to his feet, smiling somewhat in relief. "Kiah! You're..."

Rough hands suddenly grabbed Leo and pulled him down to the side roughly, scraping his shoulder against the ground as he found himself tackled just as Kiah shot forward, her teeth snapping the air where Leonardo had been standing moments ago. She turned toward him, intent on her prey and opened her mouth to attack again, when a ball of glowing lightning smashed over her nose and face, causing her to back up quickly, shaking her muzzle in confusion.

Tokutaru's hands flew, forming signs in preparation for another attack, but none came. Blinded, she backed up a few steps and then leapt off the rooftop, her supple body gliding through the air as if were water and disappearing quickly in the darkness.

Leonardo was still confused but he didn't have time to think about why when he found himself set upon by the tiger. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER??" He snarled at the turtle, his words nearly masked by his anger induced accent. His clawed hands raked into the rooftop on either side of Leo's head. "Kiah was free. She broke the control ... and... and then..." Below the greater bulk of the tiger, the turtle had little room to struggle. But Leonardo wasn't in the mood to put up much of a fight.

Tokutaru, snarled in a very cat-like manner. "She was...unnh!" He was pushed aside roughly as Raphael knocked into him with a flying frontal kick. Off balance, but with the grace only a cat possesses, he managed to roll around to his feet more in surprise then injury.

Raph wasn't in any mood to be civil and snarled as well. "I may not agree with my bro there about a lot of things, but NOBODY threatens him." He spun a sai, and bared his teeth in an obvious challenge. If the tiger wanted a fight, Raphael was more than prepared to give him one.

Both he and Leo had been tortured, prodded, cut on. They had fought a pitched battle against dozens of Foot. They had just watched the reason they were there in the first place get killed, then change into a dragon, and THEN fly away. And there wasn't a thing any of them could do about it. But after all that, if this cat thought he'd just STAND here and let his brother take a pounding...he had another thought coming.

The others ran up towards the two of them as Leonardo stood up. "Snap out of it Leo!" Donatello yelled, wary himself of the tiger now. They had trusted Tokutaru and he appeared to be honorable, but like the others, he was distraught...there was no telling what he might do. Weakened as he was, the Tora was still a formidable opponent.

"She...is still in danger" He said softly, looking over the city where she had disappeared. He held his head, and then wobbled some before holding onto the edge wall for support before collapsing to his knees, his rage evaporating like mist in the morning sun. "And the poison in Michaelanglo's body will soon destroy him. My chi will not sustain him for much longer."

Splinter stepped forward, placing his hand on the stricken Tora. His life-force was very weak, fading, and the rat feared he would not have the strength to continue for much longer. "You need to rest Tokutaru."

The tiger shook his head. "No Splinter-sama, I cannot...not until we find Kiah. She is the only one that can heal your son Michelangelo." The tiger picked up Kiah's warfans, which had dropped on the roof when she fell and then stood; even weakened he was still a paragon of grace. His tail swayed slowly from side to side and he looked down towards Leonardo, who simply stood there glaring at him balefully. Tokutaru bent forward into a bow. "Leonardo-san...forgive me." He said, unsure of what else to tell the turtle.

Leonardo waged his own internal war. This feeling was unique to him. He never before even considered how to deal with something like this. On one hand he was sure she was telling him the truth, before and now. But on the other hand his male ego, his pride, that part of him that drove him ever towards perfection, that part of him that relentlessly chastised him when he failed, did not want to admit he had made an incredible mistake. Part of him wanted to believe that she had betrayed him, that she didn't love him, and that she didn't die for him. But the biggest part of him couldn't live in such an untruth and yet, did not want to face the cold fact that, ultimately, the reason she was about to die was because he had lost faith in her, in her honor, in her love.

And that shamed him.

But, Leonardo was a ninja. He was in control of his emotions. He had been taught by Master Splinter, who was taught by Master Hamato. He pushed aside his feelings, his shame, his rage, and nodded. There were still enemies to be found, and still a friend to rescue.

Tokutaru straightened, his whiskers twitching as Leo nodded to him. There were no words as Donny put his came up and put his hand on his oldest brother's shoulder. No matter what, Leo knew his brothers were there for him, as he was for them, and they would stand beside any decision he made, even if it was the wrong one.

Of course he'd hear about it to no end if it WAS wrong...especially from Raph...who, out of all his brothers, would probably be the first one to tell him exactly HOW wrong it was. He glanced over at Raphael. He looked beaten, covered in bruises, and small cuts. Small patches of his skin looked like they had been burned...but still he was here, waiting for Leo to decide, and for once, not saying a word to him.

He looked at Donatello, standing there with his hand on his shoulder, physically showing his support and concern. Don looked just as bad and it looked like he was having trouble breathing. Broken ribs? From the dark bruises forming on his sides, he guessed that was the case. Still, Donatello stood there beside Leonardo, waiting for his decision as well.

Michelangelo stood a bit off to the side, looking out over the city. Of the four, Mikey and Kiah got along the best. Granted it may have partially been because Leo ignored her, but she and Mikey had a lot in common. He'd even gotten her into his reading his comic books. But his brother was poisoned, and dying unless they found Kiah to heal him, and Kiah was dying unless they brought Tokutaru to her to calm her mind...and Tokutaru was dying because it was his life energy keeping Michelangelo alive.

It was a vicious circle indeed.

The turtle reached over to pick up his katana and slid it away with a slow hiss before nodding to Tokutaru. "Do you know where she is?"

Tokutaru nodded. "I have a good idea." He started to leap away, but instead, stopped to look back at Leonardo. "She rages right now. I can feel the turmoil in her mind, the tempest..." he held his temple for a moment. There was so much fog, "So much confusion..." It was almost alien. "Leonardo-san...what happened here?"

Leonardo didn't answer immediately. First he looked increasingly uncomfortable then downright ashamed. He could not meet the tiger's piercing gaze and Leonardo closed his eyes. "...I-I didn't believe in her."

It was what Tokutaru suspected. He had felt her anguish, her wavering grasp on truth and reality, her feeling of loss and void. After a few silent moments, he nodded. "It is how I suspected. The spells used on her false memory weakened long ago. They made her believe she was Oroku-san's daughter, and Karai's sister. That she was raised with them both, when that was not true. But...once you showed her another path, she was able to free herself from the spell and create her own memories." He crouched down on his haunches. "But then, sensing this, they used a different spell, one that would enslave her already fragmented mind, and bind her spirit. This is the one Sevarius used to control her."

Donatello nodded "I get it. The original spell was creating a world for her, but now that the spell is broken the real world has crashed in on her, and her mind is unable to tell one from the other." Tokutaru nodded.

"She is Shi-Tenno." Splinter said at last. Heads swiveled toward him. "She is the one who rescued me from Shredder's building. She was the one that brought me to the Utrom. It was that dragon."

Tokutaru's eyes widened as he grasped the memory. "Yes. Yes, you ARE the being she rescued that night. I did not see it before." He chuckled softly. "She had befriended Mortu long ago in secret and that must be why she took you to the guardians, even though they were Saki's most mortal enemies."

Splinter nodded. "The friend of my enemy is not necessarily always my enemy as well. It seems we all owe her quite a bit."

"No." the Tora said. "You owe her nothing; it is we that owe you." He looked back at the others, there was little time, but he knew he owed them an explaination. "Yes...we are the Celestial guardians of the Beast Courts." He bowed his head. "Her true name is Jikoku and I am Zochu, but no one has called us that in millennia. We have been reborn, given humanoid form...so some of us took humanoid names...or were given them."

Donatello rubbed his chin. "You're gods then?"

Tokutaru shook his head. "No way! We're not Kami. We are mortal just as you are, but our chi is aligned to the element over which we preside. I am air...and Kiah, she is water..." he looked back over at Leonardo pointedly, "...which is probably why there is that magnetism between you ...as you are fire." He smiled slightly, "...opposites attract and all that."

Leonardo looked up at the tiger, which was regarding him with that unreadable expression of cat-amusement, leaving one with the distinct impression that you were only a lowly being. He was going to respond to that, but before he could the tiger began to speak again.

"The Kiah you know...is the true Kiah, Leonardo-san." He said softly. "I haven't seen that side of her in many years. In her fugue of the spell, her mind did not remember the court, her duties, only her orders from Ranmaru. It is...unfortunate... you 'lost faith'."

"Bro...why?!" Michelangelo's voice was pleading but at the same time accusing. "...could you PLEASE get over yourself just this once?" He moved in front of his eldest brother and jabbed a finger at him but Leo didn't look at him. Undaunted, Michelangelo continued, "Dude, swallow your pride and just admit you made a mistake. She loved you and...and all you ever did was treat her like a piece of s--"

Leonardo turned suddenly and one hand slapped Michelangelo's accusing fist away from his face while his other shot out and shoved his brother back and away from him. "You don't understand Mikey!!" he shouted his shame and resentment at himself turning to rage briefly before reverting back into grief. "I DO love her. But they told me that she...she betrayed me, betrayed all of us..." he grabbed his head, "What was I supposed to think?! He said you were dead. He said she used me..."

"Who said?" Mikey had an incredulous look on his face, "Sevarius? Ranmaru?? HUN?? Come on..." Michelangelo snorted slightly.

Leonardo shook his head. "I...yes. I..." he stammered bringing up a hand over one eye. "I ... I have to--"

He stopped as Tokutaru put his hand on his shoulder. "You just have to find her." He said gently. "Find her and tell her the truth." He paused a moment then continued. "Sevarius wasn't completely lying, Kamé-san. We were both told to find you, to hunt you down and destroy you all. It would have been easy to find your home and kill you while you slept. But, neither of us could do such a dishonorable deed. So...she ran, even though the pain was killing her, she ran...which is why the Foot were chasing her that night you found her. The mission was the same, but the circumstances were different."

Splinter nodded. "Yes, the strongest lies are those that are blended with truth." He turned towards Leonardo. "You must focus my son. Your brothers need your leadership. Kiah needs your love." The rat looked back at Tokutaru, who nodded, then back to Leo.

Raph shook his head muttering "Man, Leo...when ya screw up...ya REALLY screw up."

Leonardo ignored Raphael and nodded grimly to Splinter. He had to make her realize what a fool he'd been. He had to tell her the truth. That he loved her, and he had to tell her goodbye. "Yes Sensei." Then he turned back to Tokutaru, who seemed to be getting worse. "You said you knew where she might be?"

Tokutaru nodded. "Yes...you see, her mutation is unstable, she'd return to our roost to rest."

Donatello blinked. "What?" He had heard Tokutaru mention their mutations before. "Her mutation changed her into a dragon?" It wasn't unheard of to his knowledge; the mutation had to be unstable though to cause massive corporeal shifts like it did. He blinked once more as he saw Tokutaru shaking his head negative. "Huh?"

The tiger clarified. "No. her mutation is being human. The dragon is her true form." He could see he would have to explain. "We are destined at birth to our roles; born with markings. When our mortal shells die the Shi-tenno spirit moves to the next body. It gives us the power choose freely our form, either a human form, or our spiritual form. However, the spells that bound her spirit were corrupted, and she is forced to be human unless she is injured. At that point...her spirit form will materialize."

Michelangelo was fascinated. This was great, they actually knew some gods. HE actually knew a god! Ok, sure he said they weren't REAL gods, but they were close enough. "So..." he said excitedly. "So do you guys live in like, Mount Olympus or something?"

The tora chuckled. "No...we live in lower Manhattan...but the court lives in what humans have named Heaven, the Celestial courtyard..." he shrugged. "It's not really all tha...aaaah!" He suddenly clutched his head and fell to one knee again. "Kiah!"

As Tokutaru partially collapsed, so did Michelangelo. Donatello moved next to his brother holding him up. The others stepped forward apprehensively. Raph balled his fists up and raised them up. "The time fer talkin' is over. Show us the way."

It was a short trip across rooftops and soon the group was standing on a short apartment building overlooking a large gothic cathedral surrounded by a lush and well-kept garden. The building was old, and its baroque architecture was out of place in Manhattan but a beautiful flower in a sea of concrete and glass. The smoke colored marble gleamed in the full moon light and several bell towers rose high above the vaulted roof. There were few flickering lights in the main chapel building from the candles that burned constantly and no one seemed awake.

Tokutaru pointed to the largest of the bell towers surrounded by stone gargoyle protectors. "Up there." He said. "We made our aerie there." He glanced at the others. "Don't worry, the bells don't work." He tilted his head. "This was OUR home...she would have preferred to live under the river...but...I don't like water..." he shrugged helplessly.

Raph looked up the tall building. "Ok. How do we get up there?"

The tiger glanced back at Raph. "Well...I could throw you. I am pretty sure I can hit the building from here." He glanced over at the turtles, feeling their dubious expressions. "...or you could take the stairs. It is your choice."

Stairs worked.

The garden was empty and the tower door picked easily. The group began the long climb but as they approached the top Tokutaru suddenly stopped, his body rigid, his posture going to defensive. Beside him, the others felt his shift and adopted similar stances. "What is it?" Leonardo whispered.

"hsst..." the tiger hissed low, his tail whipping back and forth quickly. "He's here...Ranmaru."


	16. Chapter 14 Ranmaru

Tokutaru crouched down on the stairs low, fur rising along his hackles, and rumbled softly. "Kiah is too ... and--" he paused a moment, his nose twitching. "...I smell her blood.

Raphael pounded his fist into his palm. "Ain't that just perfect." His grin was feral, his eyes sparkling. "That's just the joker we're wantin' ta see." He started to take a step forward, drawing his sai but was stopped by Tokutaru's outstretched arm.

"No. Raphael-san. Wait...he is Oni...your weapons won't hurt him." The tiger reached down to his belt and pulled out a pair of metal fans. He handed them to Raph, who took them carefully. "These are Kiah's warfans. Use them."

As he took the warfans he opened it with a snap of his wrist. The metal vibrated in his hands, sending a sensation like a weak static shock into his fingers and along his arms. Suddenly he felt stronger, faster, more agile and he swung it through the air, testing. It was lighter, much lighter than his sai, and the edge was sharp and slightly serrated. It felt like an extension of him, natural. He smiled. "These babies are sweet."

Tokutaru nodded and reached to his back removing his double-bladed naginata and holding it out to Donatello. "Here." He said to the turtle. "Maybe you should use this. This is mine, it will serve you well."

Donatello took the naginata in his hands. He had expected it to be heavy, unwieldy. It appeared large and overly ornate. The handle, rather than being just a straight pole, was curved around the hand grip and studded with several short spikes. The wood and metal was shaped in a fanciful design before giving way to the wide, flat bladed ends, shaped like sails with two points. But in his hands, the naginata was light, almost impossibly so, and perfectly weighted. It almost seemed lighter than his bo and as he hefted it up, he could see minute traces of energy flowing along the weapon's carved designs constantly flowing towards the points where the energy leaked out like wispy smoke. His eyes went wide. "Awesome!" he breathed.

Tokutaru smiled at his weapon's compliment then handed his last item to Splinter. "These belonged to Komuku. He was always one for ranged attacks." He handed Splinter a quiver and a plain narrow wooden bow. The double string was taught and so thin it was almost invisible and as Splinter accepted it, the string began to glow, giving off a soft musical sound that faded away quickly. The elderly rat pulled back on the string to test it, and found that, despite its rigidity, it pulled back easily and quickly and began to hum as if it was building up power...which indeed it was, and Splinter let the string return, giving Tokutaru a bow of thanks.

Michalangelo rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, what about me and Leo? Got anything for us?"

Tokutaru smirked at the turtle, "You already have my chi Michelangelo-san, what more do you want from me?" He turned towards Leonardo, "You must get to Kiah. I have very little chi left, I will help where I can." He looked shamed for a moment then shook his head. "Help Kiah first." His look turned pleading again, his ears drooping.

Raph swung a fan through the air. "We'll get that guy...and we'll make him pay." With that he ran up the remaining steps, followed by the others bursting into the aerie quickly and none too quietly.

The scene was a quiet one. The room was small, but lived in. On the stone walls there were two kanji character scrolls, both hand-painted, one saying Honor, the other Destiny. A small propane stove was in the corner with a few well used pots and chipped dishes. An open trunk lay on the other side containing a few articles of clothing. Finally there was a small television with its power supply hooked to a broken chain that lead for a short distance outside. The five mutants looked around the room briefly.

Leonardo's gaze fell upon a framed photo of Kiah with Tokutaru standing behind her, his massive arms wrapped around her shoulders. Both of them were smiling. He inhaled deeply, letting it out in a sigh forcing himself to focus.

Raphael was the first to break the silence. "Well...this place ain't too bad...can't say much for the view though." He pointed out the archways onto the bridge that connected the two bell towers. Kiah lay there, along the edge, overshadowed by Ranmaru, who was bathed in a pale white light. The four turtles ran that direction while Splinter stayed back, reaching for an arrow.

"...cost me a great deal of time and effort child." Ranmaru wandered casually around the prone dragon, unconcerned about any danger she may have posed to him. As it was, she was bound to the stone ground with bands of crackling energy that bit cruelly into her flesh. Still she struggled, and the Oni merely chuckled. "Did you really think those four Kappa of yours could have made a difference? They have merely delayed my plans, nothing more, and they have been...disposed of."

"...no."

The Oni laughed again crouching down by her head and drawing a tanto. The blade caught the moonlight as he held it near her face. "Ah...your mind isn't completely gone as Sevarius led me to believe. You still believe in the power of family and love...useless sentiments." He held the tanto up, preparing to strike a fatal blow. "Worry not child, your death shall not be permanent...perhaps the next body ...will serve you better than this----"

As he brought the tanto down his words were cut off and the blade was suddenly freed from his grasp by an arrow. He ignored it and turned slightly to regard his enemies. "Ah...it seems your friends are more resilient then I'd assumed." He stood up, his eyes blazing with a lavender light as an unholy wind began to gust around his body. "It was a mistake I shall not repeat..."

Raphael reached him first striking out with the fans that snapped open automatically, wanting to taste the blood, but Ranmaru was able to dodge to the side away from danger. He kicked the turtle as he did so and the power of the kick sent shockwaves through Raph's body, and he tumbled away, rolling out of range.

Donatello attacked him next, slicing the air with the naginata, intending to separate the Oni's head from his body, but Ranmaru ducked under the swing, reaching up and deflecting the handle of the weapon with one hand as his other hand shot out to smash into the turtle's plastron, sending Donatello stumbling backwards.

Michelangelo was up next, leaping over Donatello towards Ranmaru. The tora's chi swirled around him, and he led with a foot, hoping to catch the Oni unaware. It was a partially victory as Ranmaru caught his foot but staggered backwards from force still. Mikey collapsed his frame bringing his fist towards the Oni's face and suddenly his fist was surrounded by a bright crackling energy. The smell of ozone was powerful as it smashed into its target sending both of them flying in opposite directions.

The turtle landed on his stomach, sliding away confused. Splinter ran to him. "You have injured him Michelangelo. You are using the Tora's power." He quickly notched another arrow, this one gleaming red and shot it at Ranmaru unerringly. "Go my sons, finish him."

The arrow flew towards it target and Ranmaru's hand shot up to catch it, but he was just an instant too late and it pierced his flesh, igniting him in a brilliant red flame. He screamed in rage. Those kappa would have to pay for this. Base, mortal creatures...how dare they lay their filthy hands on his perfection. He rose to his feet flinging the flaming arrow away from him as it crumbled to dust. "Foolish kamé ..." he snarled, "Do you think because you hold onto borrowed power...that you can defeat one?"

Donatello shook his head "Man, does this guy have narcissistic tendencies or what?" he launched himself into the air at Ranmaru again, this time concentrating on the naginata in his hands. There had to be a way to make this thing work, maybe if he called out to it...

The naginata flared with a blue-white light and Donatello brought the weapon down across Ranmaru's chest, but even as the Oni stepped backwards to block, the power of the weapon suddenly erupted in a swirling vortex of crackling energy. The chi tornado sucked Ranmaru into its eye smashing into him and sending him high into the air before reversing and smashing him into the ground, shattering much of the stone there.

The turtle was stunned at his weapon's power. There was no scientific reason for such power and he stood there stunned for a moment, so much so, he didn't see Ranmaru raise himself out of the small crater, just in time for Raphael to make another pass at him with the warfans.

Raphael smiled as he watched Donatello's newfound ability. If Donnie can do that...then so could he. He paused a moment to focus and the fans, likewise, began to glow in a fluid deep blue light. His smile turned wicked as he leaped up into the air and threw them, one right after another.

His aim was true and the first one hit Ranmaru in the chest causing shards of ice to grow from the impact point and quickly envelop the Oni. Moments later the second fan hit, shattering the ice into jagged debris that sliced into its target deeply sending black blood splattering across the destroyed stone.

"Fools!" he spat, wiping blood from his mouth. Even now his body was regenerating. "You only serve to anger me..." he flung his arms out wide as he began to morph, serrated armor growing over his limbs and face, turning into his true form. "Your bodies will decorate my throne room..." he launched himself at the turtles.

As he did, Donatello sidestepped the attack, and snapped the blade out, trying to hit him across the back. He almost smiled as he felt metal meet flesh, but the weapon's power drug him around. Donny found himself spinning around Ranmaru vertically, like a miniature tornado, each revolution sending the blade back into flesh. Finally he spun away to safety.

As Donatello spun away Raph leapt back into melee range. The fans had returned to his hands and he began to fight with the demon. The fans snapped open to protect him, to absorb Ranmaru's attacks, and grew cold, leaving frost lines in the air, and across Ranmaru's body, where they touched.

Ranmaru, distracted by Raphael failed to notice Mikey leaping at him once more. Raph ducked away just as his brother's feet impacted into the Oni's chest. The turtle began to stomp, one foot after another, to drive Ranmaru backwards in a stagger. With a snarl, the demon shoved Mikey away and backed away with a snarl. He'd have to rethink his strategy.

Leonardo did not run forward into battle like his brothers. He stopped to try to free Kiah. The bands holding her were strong and he was unable to cut them. "Kiah," he pleaded. "Listen to me... you have to come back to us...to me."

"...why?"

_Why_ It gave him paused. "... Because you can't... you can't leave me..." She didn't turn to look at him, or even acknowledge his words as her eyes fluttered shut. Frustrated he reached for the Sword of Tengu strapped to his back.

"...no." It came out as a hoarse rumbling whisper. "Leonardo...you...mustn't. Hurt...you...will..." she struggled to speak, to move and Leonardo knelt down by her head. She was in a lot of pain, both mental and physical, and he knew how to end it. He had to end it...no matter how much it hurt him. He could do no less. Honor demanded such.

His fingers wrapped around the hilt of the sword and he cried out in the sudden pain. He managed to hang on to it, focusing past the pain and drew it across the bands holding her down. They disappeared, cut like butter with a hot knife, and her whole body shuddered as the pressure was suddenly gone. "Kiah." He said simply, and turned towards his brothers. The sword was powerful in his hands, and somehow he instinctively knew how to use that power. He leveled the sword at Ranmaru.

The Oni, while covered in bruises, lacerations, and nearly a dozen arrow wounds, was still standing. He laughed as the three injured turtles regrouped. "Ok." Michaelanglo was panting. "We need a strategy here."

Raphael nodded "Right...let all hit him at once."

Donatello shook his head. "No. That's not working. We've done that. It's not getting past his defenses. He dodges too quickly still...maybe we can--" He stopped talking as Mikey suddenly clutched his chest in pain. "You are using up your chi Mikey...you should sit the rest of this out."

"SHELL no!" he retorted. "No way I'm letting you guys go without me." His bravado was a brave front. It was getting close, the poison was beginning to hurt again. "In it to win it, right Donny?"

Raphael looked about to argue, but then chuckled briefly. "That's our Mikey." He turned serious. "Alright. One last hit?" They turned around to attack but paused as Tokutaru stepped into the circle.

"No..." he said quietly. "Let us first... We'll provide you the distraction you need." He took a step forward. "Aim for his neck...they are weak there." He padded towards Ranmaru.

"Hahaha!" laughed the Oni. "Have they become so desperate that you are here?" he glared at the tiger. "You are not powerful enough to harm me mottainai kisama. You pathetic efforts will not be enough. Kisama yowaidesu."

"Maybe alone..." came a new voice from the side. Kiah slid gracefully beside Leonardo. "But together...we are stronger then you." She was weak, unstable, but she forced herself to stand. "You will return to the Dark."

A rumbling sound was heard, a deep rumble, like water rushing over a precipice. It mixed in with the eerie sound of a hollow wind growing in strength. Seconds later a column of icy water, laden with razor sharp shards, rushed upwards from where Ranmaru stood, enveloping him, battering into him, as it drove him upwards.

His flight was short lived however as a column of tornadic winds attempted to slam him back down. The winds swirled around him causing him to spin rapidly in place as the shards of ice below him ground at him like a blender, sending water and ice cascading outwards over the edges of the tower. Ranmaru screamed in agony. Never before had he faced such an attack, such pain. He was unaware his slaves possessed such power, but he knew it would not be enough to kill him. The two Shi-Tenno were nearly exhausted of their chi and horribly injured. He could heal up and return to destroy them soon enough.

"NOW!" Leonardo yelled over the cacophony.

The energy of the naginata poured forth. Insidious balls of lightning shot out of the weapon, striking their target and enveloped him.

The Oni screamed, unable to escape.

Both fans arced toward their target. One struck him in the chest and embedded there. It continued to spin, like a circular saw, driving itself deeper with each rotation. The other sliced through his arm, above the elbow and embedded in the stone some distance away, sending a spray of black blood swirling through the maelstrom.

Ranmaru screamed further, this was not how things were supposed to be here.

Michelangelo raised his arms high, calling instinctively to the heavens, and bringing forth a lightning bolt that fell through the miasma and storm to smash into Ranmaru, sending him to his knees.

No! He continued to struggle, but he knew it was futile; he could not escape the circle.

Finally, Leonardo pointed the sword. Widening bands of energy blasted forth, cutting into Ranmaru like an elemental scythe, sending blood spraying out into the storm as it began to die down.

Ranmaru landed on the ground heavily, unable to move. Despite it all he was impressed. These mortals had been able to destroy a near god, and he finally understood why the Shi-Tenno chose to take their weaker forms. The power was extraordinary; even with only two of the four guardians. He would have to make a note of this defeat, to use when he was reborn once more. "Impressive amphibians ...until... next... time..." His body went limp briefly, before rapidly decaying to dust, which dried up and blew away in the residual breeze.

The four turtles stood still for a moment then Donatello broke the silence. "We're not amphibians..." he started to say. The others turned towards him, victorious grins making their way across each face.

In one voice they cried out. "We're TURTLES!"

But now, the battle was over. The rush of adrenaline was leaving him weak, in pain. Leonardo dropped the sword and turned back to Kiah. The sword had hurt him more then he'd thought, and he fought to retain consciousness. "Kiah..." he pleaded, crumbling at her side. "You've got to listen to me...you've got to try to..." he stopped talking as the dragon form reverted back to the human form he was so familiar with. She laid there, her chi reforming her clothing, and he knelt next to her, cradling her body with what little strength he had left. "...Kiah." he whispered.

It took a few minutes for her to get her bearings. The painful buzzing, the headache, the pounding in her head was gone, and she could see clearly for the first time in what felt like ages. Someone was holding her, one of the turtles, Leonardo. She looked up at him, he was nearly unconscious himself, the sword of Tengu had taken his strength away, but he held her with what little remained. His hands were blistered and burnt. She wanted to smile, but the echo of his words was still there. Still, she couldn't deny her own feelings, so she moved away from him, helping him to lay back. As he did, he fell into unconsciousness.

Kiah reached up to wipe her bleeding nose but it slowed as her natural healing powers kicked. Suddenly she was aware of those around her. She could smell the pain, the blood...the poison.

Michelangelo!

She rushed to his side. "Mikey-kuuuun!" she cried. He was hurt, almost dead. There was a deadly chi-poison in his system...ommoraki's poison. But she could save him. Quickly she went to him, taking him in her arms, and controlling his collapse to the ground as his legs gave way. Healing chi flowed from her into him, purging away the impurities from his life force, and from his body. "Mikey..." She said, hugging him tightly as she felt him strengthening. "You are going to be alright." She whispered against him, "...please be alright."

It was quite an effort healing Michalangelo, more than Kiah had imagined, more then she had in her. Clearing her mind of the mental shackles had taken a lot of her energy, and the subsequent battle had drained her even more. Saving Mikey emptied the last of her reserves but still she found the chi to finish healing him. She couldn't let him die. She simply _wouldn't_.

The turtle remained unconscious but the important part was that he was going to be ok and Kiah, knowing this, still did not allow herself to claim much needed rest. She got up and moved to Donny. "Donatello-kun..." she reached out to him, but the effort was too much for her, and his motion of simply going towards her turned into an effort to catch her quickly.

He frowned at her unconscious form. "Oh man...she's through." He said, holding her gently as he looked up at Splinter for guidance. Splinter in turn looked at Tokutaru.

The tiger looked at Kiah sadly and then at the others. Only Donatello, Splinter and Raphael were still able to stand. The battle with Ranmaru was costly. Leonardo was out cold, drained in spirit by the Goblin Sword, Michelangelo was sleeping off both residual acid damage and a spiritual poison, and Kiah was comatose from trying to save everyone. He sighed deeply, at least the worst was over, now it was time to rest. A small smile flickered over his whiskers as he glanced between Leonardo and Kiah. It was time for healing.

"Come," he said stooping down to pick up Michelangelo. "Bring Leonardo, we should make them comfortable. You all are welcome to stay here...for as long as you want. We owe you our lives."

Silently Raphael picked up his brother, while Donatello carried Kiah and they both followed Tokutaru back into the small aerie, setting him down on one of the bedrolls that Splinter had rolled out. Tokutaru set down Michelangelo on the other one covering him with a blanket. Donatello knelt down, putting Kiah next to Leonardo and he chuckled. It just seemed better like this. He stepped backwards with a small grunt, still in more pain then he'd care to admit. The Shi-Tenno put his hand on the turtles shoulder before turning to Splinter and offering him a deep bow. "Spinter-sama..." he said respectfully.

The old rat raised his hand. "No," He said after a moment. "You owe us nothing." Beside him Donatello nodded and Raph, looking smug as usual crossed his arms. "We have done no more for you then you would have done for us."

Tokutaru remained in the bow for a moment before looking up at the rat, a grateful smile quirking over his mouth. "Please...stay here, I will gather more blankets, there is more space there." He pointed to a small additional building that appeared to be used as a practice and mediation room. The feng shei in the room was palpable and refreshing to both mind and body. And, true to his word, the tiger brought more blankets and soon Splinter and his remaining sons were deep in slumber as well.

------------------

Unnoticed on the rooftops, two figures watched as the turtles fought to take down the Oni Ranmaru. One was male, the other was female. Both were partially hidden in the shadows until the female darted into the moonlight, cart-wheeling along the edge of the tall building.

"Hikari!" the male hissed at her. "Come back...they will see you."

She stopped in mid cart, upside down on her hands, her legs spayed out in the air. "Why why why is Komuku mad at Hikari? It is fun to twirl. See?" She spun around, still upside down on her hands. When his dark expression did not change, she dropped back down on her haunches, and pouted, blowing a puff of air up at her bangs. "Poo."

"And I've told you, my name is Rory, not Komuku." He turned his attention back towards the battle, specifically watching the dragon. His red hair was short, spiky, and his green eyes glittered in the light. "I have found you my ancient friend." A smile crossed his lips as he reached out and yanked Hikari off the ledge. "Our game begins here, among this battlefield of stone and metal."

And they disappeared into the shadows once more leaving behind only a fading giggle.

* * *

- Mottainai kisama - Loosely translates to 'Unworthy one' mottainai is being unworthy of what was given to you, in this case Ranmaru speaks of Tokutaru's spirit  
- Kisama - a VERY derogatory form of saying 'you'. Similar to calling someone a 'bastard' as a name. "Luffy kisama!" Luffy you bastard!  
- Yowaidesu - weak. Again combined with kisama (or temee in some cases) loosely translates to 'you weak bastard' or a derogatory "you are weak." but the second lacks the impact kisama brings to the table

(Japanese is not my native language so if I've slaughtered it please let me know someone. thanks.)


	17. Chapter 15 the lull after battle

It was late the next afternoon when the Turtles, Splinter and the kamé began to stir. Ranmaru had taken much from them and their bodies, exhausted and in need of healing, remained deep in slumber throughout the bright New York day.

Tokutaru awoke first, being the least physically injured, and he rushed off to procure some late afternoon breakfast. The monks were surprised but pleased their "protectors" had finally returned and gladly shared with their monstrous friend their meager rations and the Tora eagerly brought his prizes back to share with the others. Soon the smell of eggs, bacon and bread filled the tower top.

Splinter awoke first and he rolled into an upright position stretching. He had never felt this good, this refreshed, after such a hard and draining battle. His gaze fell to the smaller room knowing why he felt so energized. Kiah. The Dragon of the East was known for its remarkable healing aura. One that was automatic and healed everyone it touched. During the time she lived with them bruises were healed in several minutes, cuts and scratches in hours. None of them had gotten sick, and they all had been in better than average health.

At the time not a one of them had noticed the health boost, and none of them would have attributed it to Kiah if they had. She was a large part of their lives and had managed to make herself family almost by accident, despite what she was, or where she had come from. The old rat only hoped his sons would feel the same.

Michelangelo would, he was a given. He'd always been closest to her and she had always been there to laugh at his jokes and pick him up when the others ignored him. He knew his youngest son hated being left out, hated being ignored. Mikey was a free spirit the others barely understood, but it didn't matter. They loved him, and Kiah loved him as well. She'd even defended him from one of Raph's constant head bashing, much to the surprise of both Mikey and Raph. She'd stood up to Raph yelling in her face without blinking, a testimony to her absolute trust in him, and then his subsequent funk.

Raphael...the hothead of the group, even he found calm around Kiah, which was hard for him to do. He saw his son laugh more, and smile a LITTLE more when she was around. Splinter chuckled softly. Donatello had found a fellow 'geek' as he sometimes called himself. She was smart, though Splinter suspected that while Kiah was able to read and recall, Tokutaru had true knowledge and understanding.

It was the power of her element. Water. Water was emotion, calm, turbulent, healing. Water and its tidal changes controlled so much of her life. It expressed itself in everything she did. Although Raph was water too, it was perhaps why they got along after all, though with Raph he was turbulent and emotional.

Donatello and Raphael woke up at the same time, both of them sniffing at the aromas in the air. They stretched and joined Master Splinter on the blankets as Tokutaru brought in some food for them. "Here." He rumbled deeply. "I am not such a good cook, but...hey. It is not burnt."

Donatello took an offered plate and smiled. "Thank you Tokutaru." He wasn't sure what to think of the tiger yet, it was all so new, moving so fast, but so far, the tiger seemed a valuable ally and a good friend. He'd have to wait for more data, though he was curious as to how they were able to control their chi the way they did.

Raphael, on the contrary, was starving, and didn't wait for his brothers. He glanced first at Splinter, who ate daintily as usual, and then towards the tiger. He could see the muscles in the tiger's sleek form rippling below its layer of pristine white fur. He knew the tiger was powerful...and he knew the tiger would make an excellent sparring partner; it was only a matter of getting him in the ring.

Michelangelo rolled over, his arm coming down on a warm body, and his eyes fluttered open. Last he'd known he realized he was dying, and remembered falling to the ground. Now he's here, waking up in a strange place with Kiah here sort of in front of him. He smiled slightly, mentally reviewing his body for aches and pain and injuries. He found none, and he reached up slowly to poke Kiah's sleeping face.

His hand was stopped, abruptly, by Leo, whose own hand clamped down on Mikey's hand before he could touch her. Michelangelo growled somewhat. Sheesh, what a twerp. He sat up, stretched, and noticed Leo's eyes flickering open staring at him. At some point in the night, Kiah had turned on her back and Leo, like all the turtles, usually slept on his stomach, but had turned slightly on his side, pulling her against him and draping an arm over her waist, possessively.

Michelangelo started to get up and stopped as Kiah, her eyes still tightly closed, moved just enough to grab his hand and squeeze it before letting it go. He stared at her in surprise, a slow grin spreading over his face. It didn't look like Leonardo noticed and then Mikey followed the smell of the food into the other room.

Kiah's eyes opened slowly. She could sense Michelangelo close so she squeezed his hand; her sense of awareness was about as awake as she was. There was also a pressure on her, a comfortable one, and she turned her head slowly that direction. She knew what and who it was before even looking. His smell, the pattern of his heartbeat, the feel of his plastron, it was unique. It was Leonardo, and now that she was able to understand the sensory inputs she received, it was clear. As she turned her head to look she found herself nose to beak with him, his own eyes blinking sleepily.

She watched him a moment and he gazed back at her silently as the last vestiges of sleep flew away behind his eyes. There was an ache in her heart that she could not lessen, no matter how hard she tried. So, she looked away from him, her eyes closing.

Kiah was so close to him, he was warmed by her body heat, and her sweet sleeping scent rose around him sending his senses into a spin. Leonardo opened his eyes to find her oval face below his, gazing up at him. He was laying half on top of her, his right arm draped protectively over her and her own arms tucked up against him. Leo sighed inwardly and moved off her. "I...I'm sorry...I-" he began to say.

"No..." she interrupted. "It is alright." She sat up, running her fingers through her dark hair trying to smooth it back into place before she got to her feet. She turned back towards Leo and offered him her hands to stand up, which he took.

Leonardo was pulled easily to his feet and stood in front of Kiah, who was looking him over. "Are you alright Leonardo..." She said, then seemingly as an afterthought, she added "...kun?"

The turtle winced. Her wording stung and he nodded. They were back to that? Truthfully he felt better than before, strong and vibrant. "What did you do?" He no longer had any bruises, and as he checked his arms, he no longer even had scars from the probes or anything else from that night...only emotional ones remained. "I feel fine. What did you do?"

She hadn't released his hands yet. Maybe on purpose. Warm and soft, they began to tingle as soft bands of chi formed around them both. "I am a healer Leonardo-kun...it is my only talent really." Abruptly the chi ceased and she let go of his hand to bend over and retrieve her weapons. Methodically she strapped the fans to her waist and chuckled at the quiver which was nearly empty. "I suppose I will have to craft more arrows, before the Komuku returns for his weapon." She commented before starting to walk off in the opposite direction.

Leonardo grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Where are you going?" he asked insistently. When she didn't answer, he gently pulled her closer, looking into her face. "Kiah..."

She had been avoiding looking at the ninja turtle, knowing that she'd be unable to lie to him. Kiah hoped he'd simply give up, but even in the short time she had known him, she knew better than that. She finally looked up at him, her eyes sad, misty. "I must repair my mistakes Leonardo-kun." When his brow furrowed in confusion, she continued. "Ranmaru's building, his people...Sevarius...he has information...on you, on Raphael-kun, that has to be destroyed, if it not already too late." She pried her arm out of his two fingered grasp. "Sevarius got away. I need to destroy what might remain."

He started to shake his head but she interrupted him again and put her balled fists against his collarbone. "I must do this Leonardo-kun, please. This is all my fault...you were hurt...I hurt you..." A tear split over her cheek and she spun around quickly to hide it from him. She did not want him to see her shame. How could he ever forgive her for his brother being hurt, for being tortured, betrayed. For all the danger they were put into. It was a shame she would have to bear.

Leonardo warred once more with his emotions. Torn between letting her go and going with her, he hesitated. Then honor won out and he reached for his weapon strap. Bushido demanded loyalty, and it was to this he told himself was the reason he was going with her.

Kiah watched in silence as he slipped his strap over his shoulder, adjusting it. Did he think he was going with her? Why? Why would he? Perhaps he didn't trust her. Of course he didn't, not after what she did. He'd never trust her again. He was going with her only to ensure she destroyed the information. Yes. That was the reason. He was insurance.

She said nothing as he fell into place beside her. Together they left the aerie, and climbed atop the tower in silence.

Wordlessly, Kiah picked up Leonardo's arm and ducked under it so he was against her back. She pulled him against her tightly, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. "Hang onto me." Chi began to build around her in a visible display.

Leo looked away as she moved backwards into him, that familiar pain in his chest returning. Still, even as icy blue Chi flowed around them both, he wasn't prepared as she leapt into the sky with him.

Impossibly long leaps carried the two of them smoothly from rooftop to rooftop across the New York skyline. Over distance impossible for any human, or even a ninja turtle, to cover without some supernatural or mechanical help. They landed only to adjust direction or adjust her grip and for never landed for more than a second or two and they arrived at the dockside headquarters quicker then he would have thought possible.

The rooftop remained as they had left it, except the bodies of the ninja that had had the misfortune to cross Tokutaru were gone. Kiah let go of Leonardo and stared around the roof with suspicion.

Where the heck WAS everyone?

------------------

Raphael leaned backwards on his hands. His stomach was full, his family was safe, and Tokutaru was a pretty cool guy now that all this was over, except he was more suited to Donatello's geekdom then his own inner fire, but the tiger liked a good fight like Casey did, and almost as much as Raphael. He would be a good sparring partner later. One, unlike his brothers, he could REALLY let loose on.

Splinter nodded, unaware of his son's scheming and engrossed in the ongoing conversation with the Shi-Tenno. "...a debt of honor you said?"

"Yes." Came the response. "As I said before, Shi-Tenno bodies are pre-determined. Ranmaru captured the previous Tiger and bound his spirit. Then...they found Kiah, and she had a pet...me."

"You see...I was her only friend for a time. Her parents were rich and their daughter was never wanting. I accompanied her everywhere, and when she was kidnapped, I was taken as well. Ranmaru and Oroku saw the potential. They had already found and broken the current Zochu spirit, so I was prepared for a complex forbidden ritual. While they worked their magicks on Kiah, they ripped the spirit from the body of the old man it resided in, and forced it into me."

Tokutaru looked down at his clawed hands. "The magic was...successful...in so much that the spirit bonded with my own. However, I was not truly destined as a carrier, and so the spirit warped my body, and turned me into this. You see, the Shi-Tenno have two forms, a human form, and their true form. I have only this one, like the 'normal' members of the courts." He looked up into the night sky. "Because I cannot assume my sprit form I cannot enter Heaven. Ranmaru was correct that I am mottainai."

Splinter nodded, understanding. "The Kami-sama have deemed your spirit unworthy."

The tiger nodded. "Yes, but I must still maintain my role as a guardian, even though I am destined for the Dark. There is no guarantee that the Zochu spirit will reincarnate either once I am dead." He looked back down at the rat. "But there is hope, I have been told that should I fulfill my duties, I can be granted a role in the paradise that is Yu Shan."

"It was then we made our promise to each other; that we should remain side by side until the end." He chuckled bitterly. "Her promise means so much more than mine...as she is guaranteed a place in Heaven, and I can only drag her into the Darkness. But still, she stands beside me, and for that, I will always stand beside her as well."

He chuckled softly at the perplexed expressions. "And that is why I asked for your help. You see, Leonardo-san makes her happy and I have not seen her happy in a very long time. Kiah has given away so much, I do not wish to see her lose the only other being in her life that she loves."

Raphael chuckled, "And all this time we thought you were her boyfriend."

Tokotaru laughed heartily, showing large sharp canines. "Ah ... wow. No way."

Raphael rolled to his feet. "Ah. Speakin' of which...where are those love birds anyway?"

Michelangelo got up. "I'll go get them." Somewhere inside he supposed he was sad that once again Leonardo came out on top. It seemed like everything worked out for him. Still he was happy for his brother. Kiah was his friend as well. He was happy with his life, content with the status quo. And ultimately he knew there was someone out there for him too. "Hey!" he exclaimed when he looked in. "Where did they go?"

* * *

Kami-sama - Gods  
Darkness - what they call Hell 


	18. Chapter 16 Finale

Ok sorry it took so long to finish this, but I wanted to finish the art work for the story first. Its the first fanart I've ever done, so here's the link:

http:// dragonkinfolk.deviantart. com/art/ Leonardo-and-Kiah-74477603

(take out the spaces in your browser)

* * *

Across town, Kiah reached behind her, her stance ready, her body movements controlled, and pulled out her fans, snapping them open with a slight motion. "Everyone SEEMS to be gone..." she said quietly. "That is odd." 

The room they stood in was the one Leonardo had been imprisoned in. The chamber was still there, the hoses empty and limp, the liquid dried away. The machines were off, dead, blackened. And her footsteps, light already, seemed to echo like thunder on the cold metal tile. Someplace a drip of leaking fluid dripped monotonously and Kiah let out her breath nervously. Her dragon sense of presence was empty, but there were creatures she knew, that could cloak themselves from both her danger sense and her presence sense. She also knew there were creatures like that here...or once was here...

Beside her the turtle drew his katana, also on edge, and looked around. "Why is that?" He responded quietly.

Kiah nodded towards the clutter still strewn around. "The Foot would not leave so much here..." She paused at a stack of discarded paperwork. "They would not have left so much out in the open...something...something is wrong." Suddenly feeling a panic over something she couldn't place she ran to the computer consoles and pulled the plates off. "Here..." She said. "...is the core...we wipe this and we wipe the info they have on all of you." She began to rip out circuit boards with one hand and yank out the chips with the other. Her hands moved quickly, a rising panic within her. "There were more creatures here then just ommoraki, Leonardo-kun..."

Leo took another look around and then bent to help her. The quicker they could leave the better. If what she said was true, there could be more danger to fight sooner then he wanted.

Finished, she threw her fans to imbed into the floor, as her hands began to form signs. They were the hand symbols that Leonardo recognized as animal seals, some of which, due to his lack of extra digits, would never be able to form, seals that would summon power.

Splinter had told them once about evoking the hengegokai, the changing beasts...they were powerful and could help you or hurt you terribly. He recognized what she was doing though. By invoking the hand signs she gathered the chi around her, from the objects inside the control room, the computers, the files. Everything was made up of energy, and it was this that she was channeling, manipulating. He wondered if someone of sufficient power could destroy a building, a mountain...

Her hair began to swirl around her, as tendrils of chi, at first faint, began to whirlwind around her, like a waterspout, faster and faster. Her blue eyes disappeared, lost inside the energy that twisted around her. Indeed, her entire body began to glow.

Leonardo took a step away from her, unsure of what to do and slid his katana away. They would do little good here. It was like the charge before a storm. Suddenly her fans were snapped away, and her hand shot out to take his. Together they shot up towards the skylights, which shattered well before they hit them.

The late afternoon air was warm, even this far up. It was peaceful here, with only her.

Suddenly her hand disappeared and the turtle found himself falling through the air. He didn't have enough time to panic before he landed on something hard, sinuous, and reptilian.

Kiah's head swiveled around towards Leo, "Are you alright back there?"

He wasn't frightened. Indeed the feeling was exhilarating. To fly...free like this...he wondered how she ever managed to live with them in the cramped underground. Her wingless body slid through the air currents soundlessly and he could feel the powerful play of muscles beneath armored skin.

All too soon they landed on the rooftop of the aerie and the dragon melted away into Kiah once more. She swayed a bit from the exertion and started to collapse. Before she could hit the ground Leonardo grabbed a hold of her.

Almost immediately Tokutaru and the others walked in. The tiger had a wry smirk on his face as he stalked around them. His eyes narrowed slightly, "I knew you would do something like this." He walked over to her and stared at her for a moment before he bopped her on the head. The act sent her to plop unceremoniously on her rear end immediately, holding her head with a yelp. His expression didn't change. "To invoke that kind of power, Kiah-chan...it could have killed you." He gestured to their aerie, "I felt it all the way here." He crossed his arms with mild reproach. "Why?"

She looked up at him then over to Leonardo, her eyes apologetic, and he could feel her shame. Suddenly Leo knew, he understood that she blamed herself. It came as a revelation to him that he hadn't once thought how she might feel. That she felt the same dishonor because of the harm she caused to himself and his brothers that he felt as he lost faith in her. He gazed back at her steadily but she could not hold his gaze and she looked down and away from him. "I needed to know what they took was destroyed."

Tokutaru simply shook his head, still with a slight glare. She was right, he knew, to go back. The Foot would have used such information to evil ends. But, dangit, she should have waited for help.

He sighed deeply, "Come on," he said finally helping her up. "You and Leonardo-san need to eat. I am sure they wish to return to their home."

She didn't eat very much, mostly picked at her food, lost in thoughts, trying not to look at Leonardo. She wanted to tell him to stay, she wanted to stay with him, but couldn't. Shame at what she did clouded her reason and wouldn't let her see any other path. He would walk out of her life, and she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye.

Likewise Leonardo slumped over his food, unable to eat. Though he kept up a better act then Kiah did. He laughed at Mikey's jokes, returned the good natured insults Raph threw his way, and even managed to understand and comment on some of Donny's theories about just what the Foot was trying to find out. On the outside he appeared content, settled, back to normal.

On the inside he wanted to run to Kiah and tell her how sorry he was, how much he already missed her. But his own shame prevented that as well. He couldn't forgive himself for losing faith in her, for having had questioned her feelings for him. She had said she loved him. He loved her, but he'd go home now and she'd never know. Maybe it was better this way. She seemed happy with Tokutaru anyway.

Sooner then he wanted Splinter informed his sons it was time to return home. Tokutaru bowed deeply to Splinter, who returned it and smiled. "You and Kiah are always welcome in our home. Please, visit often." Tokutaru smiled as he understood the depth of the invitation. He was eager to talk more with the old rat. As a sensei, Splinter could teach him much.

"We shall, Splinter-sama. We look forward to it." He looked back for his sister but somehow she had disappeared and he frowned faintly. She was nearby, he felt her presence, but she was hiding. Hiding from her friends, and he sighed. Likewise he could see that Splinter was somewhat disappointed in her not showing.

Splinter wasn't the only one. Michelangelo looked around for Kiah, and wondered where she was. It wasn't like this was the last time they'd see each other, but still. Did she think they were upset with her for what happened? His mind wasn't used to such serious topics and he frowned as well. The answers came to him as he looked at Leonardo, who bowed to Tokutaru also, followed by Raphael. Who was he kidding anyway? Hmmph, Leo...he could be as intense as Raph some times...and as hard headed. He glanced back at Kiah then back to Leo. Did Leo still think Kiah and Tokutaro were an item? Mikey almost wanted to laugh.

A slow grin spread over his face. He'd have to work on his brother. Later.

It was approaching moonrise, a few hours after the Turtles returned home and Kiah crouched on the edge of the Aerie staring off into the night sky blankly. Maybe I should have said good bye, she thought forlornly. Maybe I made a mistake. Her thoughts were disjointed, despondent; she couldn't focus. Her bare toes clung to the edge of the tower corner, her hair streaming out behind her as she crouched there, feeling the sea breeze on her face. Remembering.

Remembering the last time she was on the beach, the last moments with him and she exhaled slowly turning her head just a bit sensing Tokutaru coming up behind her. "Kiah-chan." He said simply. "We need to talk..."

Back at the turtle's lair, Leonardo moped around. He practiced for a while, before he laid on his back in his bed running a polishing cloth over his katana. The metal already gleamed brightly, but still he polished and stared at the sword without really seeing it. He forced himself to not think about anything, not think about the past few days, to not think about -her-.

"Something deeply troubles you my son."

Leonardo sat up in his bed at Splinter's voice. "Sensei!" he said looking a bit confused, surprised and guilty all at once. He slid to the edge of his bed as Splinter, leaning on his staff, entered his room.

The room was tidy, everything in its place and the rat stood there gazing at his son for a moment. His son seemed to study the floor for a bit. After several moments Splinter spoke again. "My son, what troubles you?" He knew what troubled him, he also knew that this was something Leonardo had to work through and find out on his own, but...he could help his son find his way.

The turtle didn't answer right away. Several answers flashed through his mind at his master's simple question. He knew, ultimately, he'd never be able to lie to him, so the truth poured out. "I miss her."

Splinter nodded once, leaning heavily on his staff. His sons were growing up and love troubles were inevitable. He turned to walk out leaving Leonardo looking at him in disbelief. He was supposed to tell him the right thing to do. He was supposed to help him. The old rat paused at the doorway. "Leonardo, when something is missing...then you should look for it."

He left his son staring at the doorway in silence, a silence soon broken by a smiling Mikey who leaned against the jamb casually. He studied his fingernails. "Don't worry big bro. -I- have an idea."

It was a few nights later. Tokutaru and Kiah had just finished a sweep of the city with some of their other friends. Kiah waved as her friend departed the area, his blood-red wings beating the air as he flew away. "Sayonara Brooklyn-kun." She called and turned around to go inside.

Tokutaru stood there holding a small card, waving it at her as she came inside. "What is that?" she asked, curious. He held it out towards her as she approached, still looking curious. Opening it she pulled out a small card and read it aloud. "Please...come to the lair at ten." She looked up at Tokutaru drawing her slender eyebrows together.

He shrugged. "Guess you better get down there. It's nearly ten." He hid a smile and turned away. The card smelled of Leonardo, maybe, he hoped, they would get over their issues. He was tired of seeing her languish about the Aerie. He was tired of seeing her bright spark dull and dim. "Better hurry." He smirked, his tail swishing through the air as he walked away from her, leaving her staring at his trailing backside.

Kiah thought about ignoring this. About putting it down and going back to her nightly patrols, but she knew this was her last chance to tell Leonardo she was sorry for what she had done. So she turned back towards the city and started the short trip to the turtle's lair, leaving behind a still smirking Tokutaru.

The garage was open so she let herself in, and the elevator was left street level for her. So she got in. As the doors closed she looked up as music started to play. She couldn't help but smile at the choice. Hoobastank.

_-__- I'm not a perfect person, there're many things I wish I didn't do._ _-__- But I continue learning; I never meant to do those things to you_

The elevator started moving, heading downwards. She wrung her hands nervously starting to wonder why she was coming here. What could she possibly say to him?

The giant stone doors slid open and she took a step out of the elevator into the turtle's home and she smiled. The lair had been decorated. Flowers of various arrangements were hung or placed all over the lair, and not just any flowers, lilies...Kiah's favorite, several large bouquets of them. They gave the lair a fresh, clean smell. Refreshing, like a springtime morning, and at this moment you'd never guess it was a sewer.

Kiah brought her hands to her mouth covering her gasp. The lair looked so beautiful and their thoughtfulness amazed her. She had not even been aware that she had ever told her favorite flower to them, but somehow they knew. She stepped to look around as the doors closed behind her. On the floor were small blue foot prints cut from construction paper. They lead off towards the side, so she followed them.

The footprints lead to the couch area where there were two boxes, both with her name on them. So she peeked in. One held a bouquet of chocolate chip cookies. It was obviously from Mikey.

Kiah bit her lip, maybe, just maybe they didn't all hate her. She looked in the second box; inside was a small worn teddy bear with a purple headband and a shirt on which was stenciled a small dragon. It made her giggle. Donny.

She wanted to believe they didn't blame her. She wanted to let herself believe that and she followed the footprints.

The trail led to the bench press and there was a small envelope on it. Opening it up, she burst into laughter. In it was a coupon, printed out on a printer that originally read 'slave for a day' but someone had crossed out 'day' and replaced it with 'hour'. Typical Raph.

_-__- I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. _

Her laughter died away, there were no more foot prints, and the most important one was unaccounted for. Did it mean he did NOT forgive her? She was disappointed, crushed, but she understood. He had been hurt the worst by her, and wasn't ready yet. But, that didn't mean she couldn't tell him how she felt.

Yes. She resolved herself, she would tell him everything before she left here, no matter what it meant and she turned around, full of determination to do just that and her eyes fell on the bridge in the center of the room. At its base was the bonsai tree she had given Leo as an apology gift.

There was a note on it. Distantly she wondered at why the lair seemed deserted. She knew that the turtles could easily hide themselves from her senses unless she went full on chi, and she knelt down by the tiny tree.

The tree had been well cared for, recently trimmed and she smiled. At least Leonardo liked his gift. It made her feel good to know this, that no matter what the outcome, he would enjoy something she had given him. Her fingers brushed the stiff plant briefly and she glanced up as a sparkle caught her eye.

_-__- I'm not a perfect person. __I never meant to do those things to you._

There at the far end of the bridge was both of Leonardo's katana, crossing the walkway, imbedded into the wood blocking the way. Hanging from the center was a small object which Kiah moved to examine. She gasped when she saw it. It was a small silver katana, hanging on a delicate chain. It was beautiful and her free hand covered her mouth again. The necklace was held to the two katana with a small note folded over. Her knees felt weak and she trembled as her fingers pushed the note open.

Behind her Leonardo, hiding up in the rafters, dropped down to the bridge soundlessly as she read the note. He desperately hoped he was able to write what he was unable to say. It had been a bit of work to arrange this 'apology' and it was one of Mikey's ideas. But...his brothers had helped and Splinter had nodded his approval before taking the others to stay the night at April's place.

The note read -I love you too. Turn around.

Kiah felt his presence behind her and she spun around, both of her hands over her mouth, her eyes wet with happy tears. He smiled at her, holding his hands out and she rushed into his embrace and he found he couldn't hold her tight enough. Leonardo pulled her against him, and she nuzzled into the hollow of his neck. It was like a great weight was removed from his back, his problems were gone and she was back in his arms. This time he was determined to keep things like this, to keep things right. As one, they sunk down to their knees, still locked within each other's arms.

_-__- A reason to start over new; and the reason is you._

Kiah had never felt as safe as she did at that moment in Leonardo's powerful arms. His scent surrounded her, made her dizzy, like cinnamon and smoke. Tears of happiness and immeasurable relief spilled over her cheeks. He DIDN'T hate her. Even more, he loved her. Her! The girl that got him tortured and nearly killed less than a week ago. She couldn't get close enough to him right now.

_-- ... a side of me you didn't know. A reason for all that I do, and the reason is you._

Leonardo heart soared. She wanted to be with him, she was here now, in his arms. He moved slightly, shifting his grip so he could look at her face and she gazed upwards at him, her pale eyes bright and shining with warmth and promise and love. There was joy there, lighting the room like welcome sunshine, warming in his heart and he laughed. Laughter warred with desire and he closed the gap between them, bringing their lips together.

The kiss between them before, when compared to this one, seemed chaste and plain. The fire between them then, nothing when set against the conflagration that threatened now to consume them both. The kiss, at first, was light, tentative, testing, but soon grew to an intensity that left them both shaking and reeling from the shock, the desire that roared to life leaving them both gasping from its force.

His hands found the clasp that held her hair bound on her head and he flicked it open, letting the wealth of her silken tresses cascade around her shoulders and through his calloused hands. Her hair, while he was bereft of it, was merely a token curiosity for him. He'd never felt hair like this before, not where it ran through his hands like liquid shadows. His kisses overwhelmed her, driving them both to the brink of insanity and she opened herself willingly to his unspoken demands.

He tasted like honey to Kiah, sweet and delicate, and hers for the sampling over and over as his tongue ravished her mouth. She couldn't -wouldn't- protest and she never wanted this feeling to end, this euphoric feeling of falling, drowning in something un-nameable, something welcome. As his two fingered hands wound themselves into her hair, his kiss became less demanding, less bruising in its intensity and lessened into something sweeter, lighter, and filled with love.

Leonardo could feel her trembling against him, her tiny nearly inaudible groans of desire nearly drove him to distraction and he groaned as well, unable to contain the emotional turbulence that threatened to capsize his tentative control. She filled his arms so perfectly he was loathe to let go and he knew, with a clarity, that she could take over his life if he let her. The problem was...he wanted her too, and he knew she felt the same way. He could see the tracks of the tears on her cheeks and he kissed them away, tasting the slight salt there and smiling at her. They hadn't said much, not a word to each other, but words seemed so empty, so hollow, when compared to all the complexities of their shared feelings. He dropped his forehead to hers, closing his eyes, feeling her long eyelashes inadvertently caress the tip of his beak.

He started to reach past her, towards the necklace, and it brought him close and against her body once more. Her lips, feather light, planted kisses along the curve of his neck, nearly making him forget the world beyond her arms. Right now, there was only the two of them, like their night on the beach. They were each two warriors, bound in a different war, but right now, bound to each other like two heavenly bodies, his sun to her moon. He was fire and she, water. She was the light to his darkness, but together, they were the whole. One completed the second, and they both knew one could not be without the other.

Though her kisses once again nearly drove him to distraction, he managed to hook the necklace he was reaching for. This belonged on her, symbolizing in a purely material fashion his ownership of her, and her willing submittal to his possessiveness. The latch was simple and he slipped it around her neck, the silver gleaming brightly against her pale skin, her pale eyes darkening in desire and love gazing back at him like pools of starlight. It was nearly his undoing once again. "Kiah..." he whispered against her forehead.

Her hands found their way up his plastron to curl around his neck and he cupped her face gently, his large hands nearly engulfing her tiny features. He tilted her head up to face his, "I never want to lose you." His words were spoken softly, but they carried with them a conviction that left Kiah to shake in their wake. It left her with a strange feeling in her stomach, like fire and music and made her heart soar above the clouds leaving everything else behind. She felt the weight of his words mirrored in her heart and she inhaled deeply, saturating herself with his reptilian scent.

It would not be until years later she'd realize this moment for what it was, the joining of two souls, the beginning of an earth-shaking true love, and the completion of a single, fulfilling emotion. She trembled with the power of it but his strong arms quelled her fears, calmed her, settled her, and she smiled at him. "No..." She whispered back. "I will not let you."

Despite the seriousness of the situation he laughed. She was good at that, and he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up and swinging her wildly around the bridge. Her laughter was like sweet music, chiming bells, and it filled his ears with its delightful melody. Kiah's arms flew to his shoulders as she clung to him. Eventually, he set her on her feet and brushed away her indigo tresses that had swung over a shoulder and kissed her again. This time, slowly, pulling her against him, and losing himself once again in the ocean that was Kiah.

It was late the next morning when the other's returned to their home. They entered in quietly not quite knowing what to expect. The lair was quiet except for the television, which was on low. Odd. Donatello walked towards it, as his brothers and master headed off to their own corners, and he stopped and smiled.

There on the couch, covered in a large thick blanket was Leonardo, sleeping along the couch with Kiah curled up against him, sleeping also, his arms wrapped around her affectionately, both of them with tiny smiles on their faces.

Donny smiled. "It looks like our plans worked...all's clear on the Leo front." He turned around and headed away as well and left them to their peaceful sleep, because tomorrow...everything could change all over again.

_The End..._

**EPILOGUE**:

Ranmaru brooded in his chamber. The castle was lavishly decorated as befit one of his station. But the opulence was lost upon its master as he was entrenched with other concerns. He slumped in his throne petulantly and watched with sullen eyes as his servants milled about in execution of their chores. "GET OUT!" he finally yelled.

Suddenly servants scurried in panic to do as their lord commanded. Easily replaceable, many had been killed for being too slow to answer a order. Within moments the chamber was clear and silent once more.

"My order applied to you as well, Hitoriko."

Beside him a woman of extraordinary grace glided to his side. She was accompanied by a slight gust of wind and flurries of snow scattered around her feet. Her hair was long, much past her waist and her pale skin reflected the ambient torchlight with an otherworldly glisten. Her kimono was without adornments and slightly varying shades of while. "Surely there must be something I can do to help you Master."

"I must return to Earth and continue my plan." He said, more to himself then to her. He ignored the yukionna as she brushed icy fingers across the armored plates of his shoulder. "Locate Kimoku and the final guardian." He said at last. "I will kill them, and then begin my plan anew."

She nodded once, a pang of disappointment flickering in her eyes at his disregard to her touch, and then glided away. "It will be as you said Master." She smiled to herself, now out of his earshot. "And if I can destroy that ugly Jikoku while I'm at it...then sooo much the better for me."

Truly alone now, Ranmaru dug sharp nails into the carved wood of his throne. It hadn't made him feel better. Defeat was such a new sensation for him. He was certain he did not wish to taste it again. "Rest easy for now turtles...you will regret becoming involved in this."

His only answer was a lilting, distant giggle.

* * *

Yes, that is Brooklyn from Gargoyles...as stated before, there was a slight crossover and he was my favorite Gargoyle. 

Song is The Reason by Hoobastank  
Hitoriko - to the best of my knowledge it means lonely child. Hitori is alone, and ko to the end of a word denotes 'child of'. If I'm wrong someone tell me?  
The Yukionna is a japanese Snow Maiden myth. A killer of those that chop down trees for fire or charcoal.


	19. Update!

Update!

I have uploaded the beginnings of the next story in this continuity. I am adding this so those of you with me on alert will get the alert.

The Fall of the Future- - http: // www. /s/5777321/1/The_Fall_of_the_Future

You'll have to remove the spaces in your browser since this thing won't let me post links.

Thanks!!


End file.
